La rose noire
by Sleepwellmysweetheart
Summary: Trente ans après la Grande Révélation, évènement qui poussa le monde magique à se dévoiler, Ara Tébo, cracmole et policière au sein du Département magique de la police moldue fait face à une enquête qui l'a confronte à son passé
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 _Février 2028_

Il était près de 3 heures du matin lorsque Ara Tébo, Cracmole de son état, reçut un appel téléphonique.

Cela faisait presque 30 ans que la dernière Guerre Sorcière appelée « Guerre de Sang » s'était achevée, amenant avec elle plusieurs événements qui changèrent radicalement la face du monde, dont surtout : La Grande Révélation. En effet, fort d'avoir réussi à camoufler le fait que tout un monde souterrain se livrait à une bataille acharnée, les Sorciers avaient sous-estimé la technologie Moldue.

En mars 2006, un dragon fut lâché par inadvertance dans Londres alors que se déroulait un immense festival. Le dragon fut maîtrisé par des chasseurs de dragon dépêchés sur les lieux, mais plusieurs personnes en possession de caméra filmèrent la scène qui devint vite virale sur le Net. Malgré l'intervention des Oubliators, beaucoup de témoins avaient échappé à leur contrôle. Au vu des questions que suscitait la vidéo ainsi que les témoignages, le Premier Ministre Moldu se sentit dans l'obligation de révéler l'existence du Monde Magique. Cet aveu fit place à trois ans de crise politique et sociale d'une extrême violence.

Le fait qu'un parlementaire de la Chambre des Communes, Walter Rockwood, avoua sa nature Cracmole poussa les pouvoirs publics à écrire un nouveau traité magique. Rockwood faisant partie d'une famille de Sang-Pur, il avait payé cher son statut de Cracmole, et c'était un point qu'Ara comprenait fort bien. Ne supportant plus cette condition ambivalente, elle avait préféré fuir plutôt que vivre auprès d'eux. Un changement d'identité avait également été nécessaire puisque sa « famille » possédait des ramifications partout. Elle était désormais Inspectrice au sein du Département Magique de la police Moldue, et ce département était chargé de prévenir tout mauvais contact Moldu avec le Monde Magique.

Après un second coup d'œil à son horloge, Ara se décida à répondre. C'était son partenaire.

-Ara ! Où es-tu ? Cela fait bien 5 minutes que je t'appelle !

\- Pas 5 minutes, David, seulement 2. Que se passe-t-il ? Un Moldu s'est encore amusé à se mettre un balai sorcier dans le postérieur et on doit quadriller la zone pendant que les Médicomages le soignent ? (Chose assez fréquente s'il en est et qui obligeait le Département Magique à faire des campagnes de prévention régulières)

\- Non, j'aurais préféré crois-moi. Les Aurors ont repéré une forte utilisation de magie noire dans un quartier résidentiel moldu, ils craignent une résurgence Mangemort.

Ara bondit de son lit.

\- Ils sont sûrs ?

\- Affirmatif. A ce niveau-là, il doit y avoir des morts.

Ara s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit le commissariat. L'Unité de Liaison des Deux Mondes se situait dans le commissariat central de Londres. C'était un nouveau bâtiment dont l'entrée se composait de deux grandes portes associées à un policier chargé de contrôler les arrivants. Une fois entré, un grand hall menait à un poste d'accueil et derrière lui se situaient les escaliers. Rares étaient ceux qui les empruntaient, préférant la rapidité des ascenseurs sur le côté. Ara grimpa vers au second étage, disposé de façon à ce que chaque visiteur se trouve face à un long couloir débouchant sur le bureau du chef de département: Chef John Cave. La salle de réunion était adjacente aux bureaux et elle était en pleine effervescence. Ara aperçut une place libre près de son partenaire et s'y faufila.

\- Tu es en retard, lui dit-il avec son accent écossais, tu as failli manquer le spectacle.

\- Tu me connais, je sais me faire désirer.

Le Chef Cave intima le silence et entreprit d'exposer la situation.

\- Le Bureau des Aurors a remarqué une activité anormale de magie noire dans le quartier de North Hill , l'activité est précisément concentrée dans une seule maison, au 6, Circus Drive. Une équipe va partir en reconnaissance au sein de la maison. Inspecteurs Tébo et Campbell vous irez avec les Aurors Carter et Bones. Vous serez suivis de quatre policiers en uniforme. D'après le Bureau, l'activité ne cesse pas donc les policiers doivent encore être sur les lieux. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux assez rapidement. La rue était calme, mais d'étranges lueurs bleutés se dégageaient des fenêtres du numéro 6. Ils devaient agir vite. Après un bref signe de tête à ses coéquipiers, l'Auror Bones prit la tête des opérations en brandissant fermement sa baguette. Au delà du perron, la maison avait été visiblement agrandie par magie. Là où il y aurait dû n'avoir que le petit intérieur d'une pavillon résidentiel se trouvait un vaste hall de manoir.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux Forces de l'Ordre fut stupéfiant : une centaine de cadavres empilés formait un arc de cercle autour d'une petite fille. Elle hurlait à la mort et sur son avant-bras gauche ondulait le dessin d'une rose noire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _« Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux forces de l'ordre fut choquant : une centaine de corps empilés formant un arc de cercle avec au milieu une petite fille assise en tailleur qui hurlait à la mort. Sur son avant-bras gauche se dessinait une rose noire qui se mouvait. »_

Ara fut choquée. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une robe à fleurs déchirée. Il émanait d'elle une étrange lumière bleue particulièrement vivace au niveau des yeux. Ses hurlements étaient stridents, inhumains.

\- Appelez la morgue, ordonna Bones sans se démonter, et prévenez Sainte-Mangouste que nous avons une fillette en état de choc sur une scène de crime. Tébo, tu resteras avec la gamine tant qu'on en sera pas plus sur son état de santé. Carter, Campbell vous resterez avec la police scientifique.

Elle marqua une pause en jetant un coup d'œil aux corps disposés sur le sol.

\- Il va y avoir du boulot, les enfants

Une ambulance arriva très vite sur les lieux pour emmener la fille. Ses hurlements n'avaient pas cessé depuis sa découverte, tout comme la lumière bleue qui semblait émaner de sa personne, les ambulanciers placèrent donc un sort de silence autour d'elle pour établir un diagnostic préliminaire mais la lumière les en empêcha. L'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste ne se situait plus à l'emplacement de Purge et Pionce Ltd mais dans les locaux d'un ancien hôpital qui avait fait faillite non loin de là. Le monde sorcier exerçait une fascination pour nombre de moldus et il n'était pas rare que l'expérience magique de ceux-ci se termine à Sainte-Mangouste. D'où la nécessité pour cet établissement d'occuper des locaux faciles d'accès pour ce tout nouveau genre de patient. Dès leur arrivée, les ambulanciers confièrent la petite fille à un médecin accompagné d'un guérisseur. L'équipe médicale de Sainte- Mangouste était désormais mixte. Pendant qu'ils l'examinèrent, l'inspectrice profita de ce temps pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas,cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle officiait au sein de la police moldue et la collusion entre les deux mondes n'avait pas produit pareil désastre depuis longtemps, pas depuis les Mangemorts …

Ara attendit quelques heures avant qu'un membre de l'équipe médicale, moldu vu son accoutrement s'approche d'elle.

\- Bonjour inspecteur, je suis le docteur Elias Pete. Tout ce que nous pouvons dire pour l'instant c'est que la jeune fille n'a subi aucun traumatisme, ni d'attouchement sexuel. Cependant, elle semble immunisée contre les sédatifs. Elle s'est juste calmée d'elle-même .En tout cas, en ce qui concerne un possible interrogatoire, ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Elle dort.

\- Et par rapport à la marque qu'elle porte à l'avant-bras, vous savez de quoi il en retourne ?

\- On ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette marque, elle est extrêmement particulière. La seule chose sûre c'est qu'elle est magique. Pour ce qui est de sa nature nous aurons les résultats mais il faudra compter une semaine.

\- Une semaine ?! S'exclama Ara. Mais pour déterminer sa nature un test ne met pas autant de temps. Sans ses résultats on ne saura pas à quel service de protection de l'enfance il faut la donner et ça nous empêche nous de faire notre boulot. Les affaires criminelles sont prioritaires pour les tests .

Le médecin eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Inspecteur, j'ai une dizaine d'autres inspecteurs sur les deux derniers jours qui ont des affaires prioritaires, estimez-vous heureuse de les avoir la semaine prochaine.

Ara reçut parfaitement le message. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'excuser. D'ailleurs elle n'était jamais d'humeur à s'excuser. Elle partit sans demander son reste. Une voiture vint la chercher pour l'emmener au commissariat. Il était déjà le matin quand elle y arriva et à en croire la nuée de journalistes autour du commissariat, l'affaire devait déjà avoir fuité. En même temps, Ara comprenait que quand on habite dans un)quartier résidentiel tel que (celui) situait (situé) sur Circus Drive, le fait de voir la morgue sortir des cadavres à la chaîne sur le perron pouvait donner l'envie d'alerter les médias. Ara avait l'esprit mauvais.

\- T'as vu les charognards en bas, dit son partenaire David Campbell en guise de salutation, la plupart des corps ne sont même pas encore arrivés à la morgue.

\- Que veux-tu, il faut bien que des gens dévoués aillent se salir les mains pour régaler le peuple de la sacro-sainte vérité .

\- Une vérité bien biaisée si tu veux mon avis, répondit David en grimaçant, c'est pas tout ça mais nous on a un vrai boulot qui nous attend. Le Chef a désigné l'équipe sur cette affaire. Les autres sont partis faire une réunion au sein du Bureau des Aurors, ils reviendront plus tard. Vaudrait mieux les attendre pour que tu me dises pour la fillette. Tu veux du café ?

Ara se contenta d'acquiescer. La nuit avait été longue et son taux de caféine était pour l'heure trop bas. Elle profita du fait qu'il marchait vers la cafetière pour l'observer. David Campbell était de ces personnes qu'importe leurs habits, ils avaient toujours l'air négligé. Cela pouvait être dû à son air dégingandé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond tirant vers le roux avec des yeux marrons qui étaient toujours à même de révéler le fond de sa pensée. Enfin surtout pour Ara. Ses cheveux mi-longs renforçaient cet air négligé. A vrai dire, David était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un meilleur ami. Ils avaient intégré les forces de l'ordre ensemble et promu au sein du même département à quelques mois d'intervalle. Il est la relation la plus stable qu'Ara ait eu. L'inconstance amoureuse d'Ara est le sujet de plaisanterie de cet homme qui au premier abord peut paraître cynique et blagueur mais qui s'est dépêché d'épouser son amour de lycée, une fois ses études terminées. Malgré leur complicité, Ara ne lui avait jamais dit pour sa famille. Pas le temps peut être.

Les aurors Angela Bones et Evan Carter revinrent de leur bureau . Ara et David avaient souvent travaillé avec eux, formant une véritable équipe. Celle-ci était souvent citée par les supérieurs pour montrer la réussite de la collaboration du service d'ordre des deux mondes. D'un simple coup de tête, l'auror Bones réunit la petite équipe. Du fait de son expérience, elle s'était imposée comme la chef sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on sait pour l'instant ? Commença Bones.

Pour résumer les faits que nous avons en commun, fit Campbell, il y a le bureau qui détecte l'utilisation de sorts impardonnables dans un quartier moldu, on est envoyé sur place où l'on trouve des corps disposés autour d'une fillette hurlante.

Une fillette avec une marque magique, précisa Ara.

Avec Carter, reprit Campbell on a dénombré un nombre de victimes de 127 si on exclut la fille. Tous des hommes adultes. C'est leur point commun.

A qui appartient la baguette qui a lancé les sorts impardonnables ? Demanda Ara

Un homme dont on ne retrouve plus la trace, Pickidus Fletcher, un jardinier à la retraite, dit Carter d'un air pensif, pourtant c'est un homme sans histoire

Il faudrait commencer par-là, ce serait une première piste pour tenir le responsable d'un tel merdier. Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit pour la fillette ?

Pas grand chose, répondit Ara, j'en ai bien peur, outre la marque, les guérisseurs et les médecins ne savent pas grand chose et pour sa nature on aura les résultats dans une semaine.

Des sifflements agacés s'élevèrent de la part des interlocuteurs d'Ara. Fichu médecin.

\- Je propose qu'on aille tous se reposer, à cette heure on n'aura pas plus d'éléments, termina Bones.

Cette annonce fut la bienvenue et chacun se dépêcha de rentrer pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce deuxième chapitre. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai publié le premier chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez je ne vous abandonne pas, la suite arrivera très vite. N'hésitez pas à poster pour qu'on puisse échanger sur ce que vous ressentez à propos de tout ça. A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur:  Salut tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère que vous allez aimer. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement à hauteur d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je ne vous garantie pas que ce sera toujours le cas mais j'ai déjà bien avancer dans l'écriture donc j'ai de l'avance. En tout cas profitez bien de ce chapitre. :)

Chapitre 3

Une grande fatigue s'abattit sur Ara lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle. Pourtant, il fut impossible pour elle de dormir. Les images de la scène de crime ne cessèrent de lui tarauder l'esprit. Ara soupira et se leva du lit où elle était allongée. Elle alla se planter devant son miroir, essayer un jeu d'auto-hypnose qu'elle avait l'habitude de pratiquer au Manoir lors de longues nuits d'insomnie. Ara s'approcha de son reflet comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne et s'y détailla. Elle était de taille moyenne avec une taille fine quoique les hanches un peu larges. Sa peau revêtait une teinte caramel et ses cheveux bruns tirant vers le roux étaient longs et frisés. Son visage était de forme ovale bien que sa mâchoire soit forte. Une des grandes particularités d'Ara étaient ses yeux d'une couleur doré presque jaune. Elle trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air d'un monstre. Son visage exprimait un air grave dont elle se séparait rarement ,sauf, en présence de son meilleur ami. Après avoir fait des mimiques devant son miroir tel un enfant, l'inspectrice se résigna, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle arriverait à dormir. Elle voulut se faire un café mais fut prise d'une rage soudaine. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait la magie ! Le monde moldu était déjà suffisamment pourri pour qu'on y ajoute de la magie. Ara se remémora sa jeunesse, heureuse tout d'abord , jusqu'au jour où on comprit que la lettre ne viendrait pas. Qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. De bénédiction, elle était devenue un poids. Elle avait été adoptée. Confiée serait plus exacte. Elle était née aux États-Unis et dans ce pays la loi sorcière est claire : les enfants sorciers se doivent d'être confiés à leur famille sorcière même si c'est un cousin au quatorzième degré. Depuis Salem, les sorciers américains resserraient les rangs, ils ne laissaient pas l'un des leurs aux Moldus. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Voldemort avait reçu le soutien (discret) de puissants sorciers américains. Les souvenirs affluèrent et Ara ne put s'empêcher de faire couler des larmes amères. Elle se souvint de sa fugue lorsqu'elle avait seize ans. Elle ne supportait pas d'être la « pupille », mot que son frère adoptif rejetait avec un mépris flagrant. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que malgré sa « tare », ils étaient prêts à la jeter dans le lit du premier homme fortuné qui lui ferait sa demande. Foutue famille. Elle se donna des gifles jusqu'au moment où elle fut complètement sonnée, elle rajouta des coups au ventre. Ses crises de rage arrivaient à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux. D'habitude pour contrôler cette pulsion destructrice envers elle-même, elle utilisait des calmants mais pas de chance, elle était en rupture de stock. Ara se focalisa sur une pensée pour se calmer, un désert de sable rouge. Quelques temps après, elle sentit les rythmes de son cœur ralentir. Elle sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche . Un goût de sang …

Ara n'alla pas au boulot la journée qui suivit. Le jour suivant, elle passa chez un apothicaire prendre ses calmants. Ils étaient plutôt inoffensifs mais ces médicaments fonctionnaient du tonnerre. Ne jamais sous -estimer la capacité de l'esprit humain à se fourvoyer. A son arrivée au commissariat, la jeune femme put constater que l'effervescence autour de l'affaire montait en flèche. Les médias ne cessaient de relayer les infos à propos du « Massacre de la Saint-Valentin ». Elle entra par une porte dérobée pour éviter que les journalistes qui avaient élu domicile sur le parking ne la prennent en chasse. A l'intérieur, Ara put vite constater que des inspecteurs d'autres services avaient été réquisitionnés. On se sentait désormais à l'étroit. Le Chef John Cave, se fraya un chemin vers Ara tel une tête de missile chercheuse.

-Vous êtes en retard, gronda-t-il

Je sais mais je me sentais pas bien, commença à se justifier Ara

\- Plus tard vos états d'âme ! Vous allez faire le travail de coordination avec l'équipe Beta. Vous collecterez toutes les infos qu'on trouvera sur chaque victime. Voilà les photos des victimes pour vous aider. Les victimes ont toutes été identifiées et des inspecteurs ont été envoyés dans les quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne pour prévenir les familles.

\- Deux minutes, vous êtes en train de dire que tous ces hommes qui viennent d'un peu partout se retrouvent morts à Londres ? Questionna Ara.

\- En effet, vous serez en liaison permanente avec les inspecteurs sur place pour essayer de trouver le lien entre les victimes. Chaque agent vous transmettra les antécédents à mettre dans le dossier des victimes.

Ce sera tout ?

Oui et la prochaine fois répondez à votre téléphone, claqua -t-il d'une voix polaire.

L'inspectrice ne demanda pas son reste. En période normale, elle se serait faite sérieusement remonter les bretelles pour ça. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre. L'équipe Beta était composée de ses autres partenaires qui étaient eux même bien trop occupés pour lui demander des comptes . L'auror Carter lui expliqua la marche à suivre qu'elle appliqua. Au bout d'un moment, un détail commença à lui sauter aux yeux et elle se demanda si les autres l'avaient repéré. Au vu des têtes qu'ils tiraient, oui. D'un coup de tête de Bones, elle comprit que c'est elle qui serait chargée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Cave.

\- Chef Cave, on a trouvé ce qui relie l'ensemble des victimes, commença-t-elle en tremblant, voilà il se trouve que tous avaient de sérieux problèmes d'argent, ils étaient tous au bord d'un gouffre financier. Pour régler la situation, ils avaient eu recours à la même solution.

\- Qu'elle était-elle ?

\- Devenir cobaye des Laboratoires Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Voici le Chapitre 4. On commence à rentrer dans les choses sérieuses ... je ne vous en dis pas plus. J'en profite pour remercier ma bêta Zezely pour ces corrections et son soutien. Pour les reviews, je pense à toi Adenoide, on a un peu plus de réponses à ta question . J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il va vous faire réagir. J'attends vos reviews ^^. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

En entendant cela, Chef John Cave eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Vous êtes sûre? , demanda-t-il devenant légèrement pâle

\- Sûre et certaine, on vient de vérifier avec les autres et on a même réussi à avoir accès aux comptes bancaires d'une quinzaine de victimes. Ils ont tous eu des versements des Laboratoires Malfoy.

\- Mais les Laboratoires Malfoy auraient dû se rendre compte qu'un bon nombre de leurs cobayes avaient disparu, s'emporta le chef du Département magique qui pour une fois sortit de sa réserve habituelle.

Je ne sais pas s' ils le savaient mais ils avaient tous la même drogue dans le est d'origine inconnue, c'est ce qui les as tués. Si c'est une potion de la fabrique Malfoy, on pourrait se retrouver avec un autre scandale Weasley, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'affaire Weasley avait été la première affaire sur laquelle elle avait bossé en tant que membre du Département magique. Il se trouve qu'il y a deux firmes sorcières qui disposent à elles seules de l'intégralité de la commercialisation des produits magiques en Europe : Les firmes Malfoy et Weasley. Pas un produit magique ne sort sans qu'il soit estampillé de l'une ou l'autre marque. Ce sont les Weasleys qui en premier ouvrirent la voie après la Grande Révélation. La brèche qu'ouvrirent les Weasleys permit aux Malfoys de profiter de la formidable aubaine qu'offrait le monde moldu en terme de ventes de produits magiques. Ces deux firmes avaient acquis au fil des années une réelle influence, trustant peu à peu de nombreux domaines tels que la pharmacie, le divertissement, les énergies « fusion », fusion de la technologie moldue et de la magie ainsi que bien d'autres.

Le scandale Weasley fut retentissant. En effet, une centaine d'enfants trouvèrent la mort après avoir été mis en contact avec leurs jouets. Malgré l'ampleur de la catastrophe, la famille Weasley s'en tira à bon compte en désignant un coupable tout désigné qui s'était vu doté d'un passé de Mangemort monté de toute pièce et les familles de victimes eurent chacune une généreuse donation. De quoi les faire taire un bon bout de temps. Cette impunité rendait Ara malade. Le supérieur hiérarchique d'Ara la regarda intensément pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider.

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles avec Campbell voir les Malfoys.

\- Les Malefoys ?! Lucius et Drago Malefoy en personne ?

\- Oui, eux-mêmes, je viens de vérifier à l'instant, ils sont présents au sein de leur siège

\- Vous ne préférez pas qu'on ait plus d'éléments avant d'aller les interroger car premièrement je ne suis pas certaine qu'on soit accueilli par eux, au mieux par un subalterne si on n'est pas foutu à la porte et de plus après l'affaire Weasley, dès qu'un policier s'approche, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils vont sonner le clairon pour appeler un bataillon d'avocats.

Cave eut un petit sourire.

Même si on a un sous-fifre ce sera toujours ça de prit. Je mettrais ma main à couper que tout le monde est déjà rodé sur cette affaire.

\- S'il vous plaît,patron ne nous demandez pas ça .. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard de son patron. Comme il vous plaira

Elle quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait son équipe et exposa brièvement la requête de leur chef. Campbell et Ara étaient littéralement pétrifiés sur le chemin. Des têtes étaient tombées au sein de la police après le scandale Weasley. Ara et Campbell avaient pu y échapper ils n'étaient que des bleus à l'époque. Plus maintenant.

Le siège de la firme Malfoy était un immense immeuble au cœur de la City. L'entrée était composée d'un hall immaculé avec un grand poste d'accueil qui précédait des ascenseurs ainsi qu'un escalier magique. Sur les côtés étaient disposés des écrans qui retransmettaient les spots publicitaires de l'entreprise. Dans un renforcement du côté droit,des canapés étaient placés pour permettre aux personnes en rendez-vous d'affaires de se relaxer et de se faire servir par de ravissantes hôtesses. L'accueil était un bureau circulaire noir avec quatre hôtesses placées à égale distance et avec un écran au-dessus de leur tête. Ara et Campbell se regardèrent avant de s'engager vers celui-ci. Une des assistantes les interpella en les voyant s'approcher, elle semblait irritée.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

-Je suis l'inspecteur Campbell et voici l'inspecteur Tébo, nous venons nous entretenir avec Messieurs Malfoy sur le massacre qu'il y a eu récemment à Circus Drive, vous avez dû en entendre parler ?

Ils présentèrent leur badge. L'assistante se pinça les lèvres, outrée.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mettez-vous sur le côté.

Elle regarda son écran et se tourna vers eux paniquée.

Ils vont vous recevoir.

 _Ils savaient._

L'assistante les mena vers un ascenseur qui apparaissait par magie et qui les mena directement au sous-sol. C'est là où le bureau du Président général, Drago Malfoy était installé. Ce bureau donnait l'impression d'être dans une grotte avec l'absence de fenêtre, les teintes boisées du mur et les meubles de couleur noir jais. Un journaliste du New Yorker l'avait surnommé « l'antre de la Bête » et au vu de la façon dont déguerpissait l'assistante après les avoir déposés, l'avis était partagé. Le bureau se situait du côté droit. On y accédait par des escaliers et en bas de ceux-ci se trouvait des canapés placés face à face. Les Malfoys avaient décidé de s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux pour donner un aspect plus informel à la discussion. Ara se crispa en les voyant avant de reprendre une posture normale. Le premier s'avança vers eux.

\- Bonjour, je suis Drago Malfoy, président général de la compagnie Malfoy et voici mon père, président d'honneur du conseil d'administration. Le père Malfoy fit un simple mouvement de la tête. Campbell fit les présentations.

\- Inspecteur Campbell, je suis avec ma collègue l'inspecteur Tébo, dit-il tout montrant de nouveau leur badge.

Drago Malfoy eut un léger frémissement à l'évocation du nom d'Ara.

Asseyez-vous je vous prie, donc vous voulez nous parler du massacre de Circus Drive ? invita Drago Malfoy

Oui, c'est cela, dit Ara, toutes les victimes avaient une drogue dans le sang, inconnue à ce jour. C'est cette drogue qui les a tués et le point commun entre elles toutes c'est qu'elles étaient vos cobayes.

Intéressant, est ce que vous possédez la liste des victimes ?

Oui mais c'est une information classée confidentielle, nous souhaitons garder leur anonymat.

Peut-être mais nous pourrions la comparer avec notre registre des cobayes, après tout si vous êtes venus jusqu'ici c'est pour que nous collaborions n'est-ce pas Inspecteur Tebo ? Lucius Malfoy était sorti de sa réserve.

Ara était mal à l'aise. Heureusement, elle possédait la liste avec elle et s'empressa de la donner. Lucius Malfoy se leva et appuya sur un bouton ce qui fit apparaître une femme d'un certain âge qui prit la liste sans un mot. Les deux inspecteurs se levèrent pour partir qu'ils furent retenus par Drago Malfoy.

\- Restez, Eva est très efficace et nous n'avons rien à cacher.

En effet, Eva revint au bout de quelques minutes et fit son rapport

\- Toutes les victimes dont vous nous avez transmis le nom n'étaient plus cobayes depuis plus de six mois. Ils avaient tous envoyés une lettre de résignation. Voici les lettres.

Elle posa le tas de lettres sur la table basse.

-Ne serait-il pas possible que les cobayes soient morts de par votre négligence ? Demanda Ara avec une certaine véhémence.

Campbell lui jeta un regard noir . Elle allait les faire tuer.

\- Non les cobayes ne quittent pas le dôme pendant 30 jours après la prise du produit testé et nous avons un contact journalier avec eux pendant 3 mois. C'est la procédure standard, informa Eva.

Tous partit depuis 6 mois, continua Ara, et en regardant les lettres devant moi quasiment la même semaine. C'est assez … impressionnant je dois dire. Ne serait-il pas possible que ce soit un effet à retardement ?

Drago Malfoy ne cacha plus son mépris à leur égard. Spécialement pour Ara. Il lui aurait trancher la gorge si il avait pu.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise sachant que les néo-humanistes ne cessent d'harceler les familles de nos cobayes pour qu'ils s'en aillent et vous savez très bien que la magie a un effet immédiat. C'est un des principes fondamentaux de la magie !

Le Président de la compagnie avait presque hurlé sa dernière phrase. Il se reprit juste à temps pour leur signifier de partir. Ils partirent sans un bruit. Campbell attendit qu'ils soient dehors pour lui remonter les bretelles.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. En plus avec ceux-ci j'ai oublié les lettres des victimes. Faudrait que j'aille les récupérer, on va devoir demander confirmation aux familles.

\- Ouais fais ça, va les chercher je rentre au commissariat

\- Tu ne m'attends pas ?

\- Non démerde toi pour rentrer avec le petit numéro que tu viens faire j'aurais de la chance si j'arrive à être caissier au supermarché à temps partiel. J'ai un gosse à nourrir moi.

Ara resta interloquée pendant qu'elle voyait son meilleur ami partir. Elle se dirigea de nouveau à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'ascenseur magique l'attendait. Elle le prit et entre dans le bureau sans s'annoncer.

_ Bonjour chère pupille, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, que nous vaut le plaisir ? salua Drago Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur:  Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 5 de mon histoire. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Adenoide et Marie merci pour vos reviws. Adenoide ta remarque m'a beaucoup plus. Je suis contente que mon histoire te fasse réagir. Marie, le fait que tu ai envie de suivre mon histoire me touche. Quant à mes followers, une petite pensée pour vous. Bon, en ce qui concerne la publication, il y aura un hiatus d'un mois après ce chapitre puisque ce sera les fêtes et obligation familiale oblige, je ne serais pas souvent près de mon ordi pour publier. En tout cas je ne vous oublie pas et on se retrouve à la mi-janvier pour la suite avec toujours une publication toutes les deux semaines.

Chapitre 5 

Ara regarda Drago et Lucius. Douze ans étaient passés depuis qu'elle les avaient vu en personne pour la dernière fois et il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas pris une ride. Lucius restait tel un sphinx à la fixer, en revanche, Drago semblait passablement agité.

\- Tebo hein ? C'est le nom dont tu t'es doté ? Un phacochère vraiment ? Je pensais que Père t'avais mieux élevé que cela.

\- Nous n'avons pas vu notre chère Ara pendant de longues années et toi la première chose que tu fais, c'est de critiquer son choix de fausse identité, fit Lucius en souriant.

L'inspectrice eut comme une boule au ventre. Ara Druella Malfoy. C'était ça son nom, son vrai nom. Au moins, continua Lucius, elle a eu le bon goût de garder son prénom.

Ara déglutit.

\- En fait pas tellement, sur ma carte d'identité moldue, je m'appelle Arabelle. Tout le monde pense qu'Ara est un surnom.

Lucius sembla agacé par la remarque.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir tu te doutes bien qu'on a beaucoup de questions en tête. Il se leva pour lui servir un verre et il lui tendit. Ara ne s'y trompa pas. Lucius lui donnait l'ordre de s'expliquer sur sa fuite. Elle avala cul sec.

 _Flashback_

 _Elle avait 16 ans. Ara était une jeune cracmole, ce qui pesait de plus en plus dans la famille. A une autre époque cela aurait été vite réglé. Elle était une déception. De plus le fait qu'elle ne soit pas leur descendante directe l'excluait de facto. Son frère adoptif la surnommait sans cesse la pupille. Il était prévu pour pallier à son manque de magie qu'elle effectue un mariage avec le cousin de sa belle -sœur, Astoria. L'idée même de l'épouser lui donnait des sueurs froides sachant sa réputation sulfureuse. « Après tout seul un homme comme lui accepterait d'épouser une erreur comme toi » Narcissa avait toujours cet étrange expression quand elle utilisait ce mot. Elle y réfléchit pendant de longs mois avant de prendre sa décision. Elle s'en irait. Elle collecta de nombreuses informations sur le moyen d'être discrète pendant sa fuite puis prétextant une sortie à Londres, elle partit pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle voyait que les Malfoys avaient soulevé des gros moyens pour qu'elle soit retrouvée discrètement, sans succès ou presque. Lors d'un raid dans un squat où elle avait trouvé_ _refuge, elle avait failli se faire prendre par un mercenaire. Quelques jours après cet_ _incident, elle fit la connaissance de Charlène. Charlène était une cracmole qui l'avait prise sous son aile et malgré la récompense que les Malfoys offraient, elle ne l'avait jamais dénoncé.. Elle l'aida à créer des faux papiers et un faux passé : Ara Druella Malfoy devint Ara Tébo, une cracmole nigériane qui avait dû fuir les massacres de sorciers dans son pays. Les autorités britanniques, quelle que soit leur nature avaient dû faire face à une vague de migrants venant de ce pays et il fut facile de se fondre dans la masse. Son intégration dans le système scolaire moldu fut facilité. Elle obtint un diplôme et entra dans la police par la suite._

 _Fin du Flashback_

A mesure qu'elle raconta son histoire, la mine de ses deux interlocuteurs passa par une palette d'émotions. Celui qui fut le plus prompte à s'emporter fut Lucius.

Mais pourquoi être dans la police ?

Je pouvais contrôler les recherches si vous vous avisiez de contacter les autorités moldues mais vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Je présume que seules les rares connaissances qui nous visitaient étaient au fait de ma ès tout ma présence au sein du Manoir était limite un secret d'État.

C'était pour ta protection, cracha Drago, on t'aurait fait du mal si on savait que tu existais! De plus tu t'es définie comme cracmole pour avoir ta place dans le département magique moldu ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour toi ? Pour notre famille ?

\- Respect pour moi-même ?! Mais c'est ce que je suis Drago . Vous n'avez jamais été capables de le reconnaître même quand la lettre n'est pas venue vous m'avez forcé à prendre des cours de magie parce qu'il était complètement impossible pour vous qu'une Malfoy, aussi étrangère soit-elle ne fasse pas de magie, et puis ce mariage avec je ne sais quel riche sang pur pour sauver la face.

Ara n'arrivait pas à respirer tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait fuir lui revenait en pleine tête. Elle refit une crise : elle commença à se donner des claques, les deux hommes paniquèrent. Ara essaya d'atteindre la porte pour s'enfuir lorsqu'un sort de légimencie la frappa de plein fouet. Des souvenirs émergèrent, elle se revit à 11 ans quand Lucius lui annonça qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard car « différente », à 15 ans en train de regarder dans un grimoire un sort qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais exécuter . Le sort prit fin avant que d'autres souvenirs apparaissent. Elle prit l'ascenseur, avant que les portes se ferment, elle vit Drago la baguette levée l'air furieux. Le choc la fit pleurer.

Lorsqu' Ara sortit du building, elle reçut un coup de téléphone de la part de Campbell.

\- La gamine s'est réveillée, on peut aller l'interroger selon son médecin.

\- Ok. Je te rejoins là-bas.

Elle prit un taxi en montrant sa plaque pour éviter de payer. Une fois arrivée, le docteur Elias Pete les attendait de pied ferme.

Inspecteur Tebo. Suivez-moi, la chambre est par ici.

Ara lui envoya un sourire crispé. Elle détestait le ton de sa voix. Il y avait deux gardes armés qui surveillaient la chambre de la tant qu'unique témoin d'un massacre l'enfant bénéficiait d'une protection particulière. Tout membre du corps médical qui souhaitait entrer dans la chambre devait avoir une accréditation. Le climat lourd dénotait avec les peintures joyeuses qui s'étalaient le long des murs du couloir. Après une fouille rapide, Ara et David purent entrer pour l'interroger. La petite fille qui avait le teint pâle, les yeux bleus et les cheveux noir jais, semblait calme et regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre, une personne avait été mandatée pour vérifier de la bonne marche de l'interrogatoire. Ara laissa Campbell s'occuper de cela. Elle détestait les enfants.

Bonjour Clara, je suis l'inspecteur David et elle c'est l'inspecteur Ara. Ara sourit pour faire bonne figure. Si tu veux bien, on aurait quelques questions à te poser, ça te va ?

La petite hocha la tête.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Clara.

\- Et tu as quel âge ?

\- 4 ans et demi.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es la ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

La petite fille murmura :

\- J'étais dans ma maison avec Anna puis ici.

\- Anna ? C'est qui ? Ta maman ?

\- Non ma maman elle est morte il n'y a que Anna et moi et le monsieur.

\- Le monsieur ? Quel monsieur ?

-Je ne sais pas je me souviens pas de son visage. Anna est très jolie.

-D'accord, et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant d'être d'ici ?

-Anna m'a fait un chocolat chaud avant de dormir et je l'ai bu. puis je suis arrivée ici.

\- Ok très bien merci beaucoup. Tu t'en es très bien sortit. Tu peux te reposer maintenant.

\- Merci.

Campbell fit un bref signe de tête à l'assistance sociale avant de partir. Alors qu'il s'engageait vers la sortie de l'hôpital, le docteur Pete les rejoint affolé.

\- On a les résultats, vous voulez voir ça.

Il les conduisit dans une salle possédant une boîte hologramme. Il prit une tablette pour le contrôler. Une séquence ADN apparut.

\- C'est la séquence génétique de Clara. Elle n'est pas une humaine. C'est une créature magique. Normalement entre un sorcier et un moldu il n'y a qu'un marqueur génétique qui change mais là c'est toute la structure, c'est incroyable. Un des meilleurs généticiens est en ce moment en train de faire la route pour examiner ça de plus près.

Ara fut agacée par l'excitation du médecin qu'elle trouvait de fort mauvais goût. Après la signature du traité qui apporta la paix entre les mondes, les moldus avaient demandé un répertoire de toutes les créatures magiques qui existaient dans le monde. Une bibliothèque ADN avait été créée répertoriant la structure ADN de toutes les espèces magiques.

-Vous dites que c'est une créature magique mais que vous ne savez pas laquelle c'est. Pourtant, vous les moldus vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte pour compléter la bibliothèque ADN, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Ara

La collecte avait été faite avec une grande violence et même la société sorcière dont le sort des créatures magiques lui importait peu avait été choquée. Le docteur Pete lui jeta un regard de pure haine. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir. La salle était située au deuxième étage, dans le service de l'enfance tout comme la chambre de Clara. Près d'eux, ils virent la fillette hurler à la mort devant la porte de la chambre d'un autre enfant. Avec les infirmières sur place, le docteur Pete essaya de le ranimer mais se fut un échec. L'enfant était mort. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de regard bleu se fit perçant .

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Elle ne l'a pas tué avec son cri n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Campbell. Et comment elle a fait pour se retrouver devant la porte ? L'hôpital est pourvu d'un système anti-transplanage.

Ara comprenait maintenant.

-C'est une banshee. Elle n'a pas tué l'enfant, elle l'a annoncé. Les banshees étaient des prêtresses au temps de l'ancienne magie, elles annonçaient la mort. Lorsqu'une banshee crie, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Elles ont été tuées pour ça, on pensait qu'elles provoquaient les événements qu'elles annonçaient.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Ricana le docteur Pete. Les banshees ne sont que des contes de bonne femme.

\- La magie était un conte de bonne femme pour vous il y a encore peu, répliqua Ara . N'insultez pas notre monde. Si cette jeune fille n'a plus de famille, c'est parce que des moldus se sont octroyés des droits sur leur vie alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

\- Les moldus n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, s'empourpra le docteur Pete

Campbell se joint à l'échange.

\- En fait, si, le dernier foyer de banshee connu était au Pays de Galles Une famille de trois personnes. Une vieille femme et sa fille ainsi que sa petite fille. Une petite fille du nom de Clara. Clara Bonnaire. Docteur Pete vous avez devant vous, la dernière banshee vivante. La dernière de son espèce.

L'affaire avait fait grand bruit. Lors d'une fête locale dans un village au fin fond du Pays de Galles, la mère de Clara Bonnaire avait crié. Son cri avait été suivi de la mort de deux personnes. Un couple âgé dont la cause de la mort s'était révélée être une fuite de gaz dans leur maison. Le fils de ce couple avait organisé une expédition et avait tabassé à mort la grand-mère et la mère de Clara les accusant de meurtre. La petite n'avait pas été retrouvée.

Docteur, son identité ne doit pas fuiter. Si les Néo-humanistes l'apprennent ce sera

affreux. Ils serait seraient capables)de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

Elias Pete jeta un coup d'œil à la petite encore présente et la raccompagna sans un mot dans sa chambre. Campbell et Ara rentrèrent au commissariat. Sur le chemin, Campbell mit la radio dans la voiture, une émission politique se fit entendre.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Il est 19h et je suis aujourd'hui avec Lewis Adams, leader du groupe Neo- humaniste. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler du massacre de la Saint- Valentin, vous êtes venus pour nous faire une déclaration à ce propos, quelle est-elle ?

\- Oui , en effet, il se trouve que j'ai une information de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer, j'ai reçu un appel d'une source anonyme qui affirme que les victimes sont toutes cobayes des laboratoires Malfoy et qu'elles sont toutes mortes des suites d'un empoisonnement, des cobayes qui étaient tous des échantillons tests du nouveau médicament anti-grippe celui-là même qui va être commercialisé la semaine prochaine . Nous devons prévenir les vrais humains de faire attention.

\- Avez-vous la preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Le site officiel des Neo-humanistes vient de mettre en ligne un document de la police qui rassemble jusque-là les informations colportées par la police sur les victimes.

Ara transpira à grosses gouttes. Elle prit une tablette dans la boite à gants pour consulter le site. Elle tomba sur des documents qu'elle avait elle-même aidé à remplir .Campbell mis en marche les gyrophares car il ne faisait aucun doute que les répercussions allaient être graves et qu'il fallait que tout le monde soit sur le pont pour endiguer la fuite.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur  : Salut tout le monde ! Chapitre petit si il en est,pour se remettre doucement dans le bain. Je fais un gros coucou à Adenoide pour sa review sur le précédent chapitre et à tous mes lecteurs silencieux. Je tiens quand même à rappeler que les reviews sont importantes pour les auteurs. Cela permet de voir si l'histoire est appréciée. Même si vous n'accrochez pas,une petite review pour le dire ne me dérange pas , du moment qu'elle vous as fait réagir c'est l'essentiel. Je ne vais pas vous manger parce que voir que des centaines de personnes se sont intéressés à ma fic mais que peu les commenter c'est un peu frustrant. Voilà pour le petit mot en tout cas le prochain chapitre sera plus long promis !

Chapitre 6

Le département magique était au bord de l'implosion. Une escouade d'aurors avait débarqué avec à leur tête Harry Potter. Ara trouvait que celui-ci était un personnage fascinant. En effet, lui, ainsi que ses compères Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, après avoir étaient auréolés de gloire par leur victoire lors de la guerre de sang, furent pris en grippe par la population sorcière qui cherchait désespérément un bouc émissaire. Les héros d'hier devenaient encombrants et pour beaucoup il aurait mieux valu qu'ils soient morts. De plus, le récit de la « résurrection » d'Harry Potter était vu comme très suspect. La peur de voir en lui un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres justifiait cette suspicion. Pour autant, les trois amis ne se formalisèrent pas outre mesure de cette hostilité et entamèrent une vie discrète. Ce qui fut un échec retentissant. Hermione Granger sensible à la cause des créatures magiques s'était impliquée personnellement dans la défense d'un jeune loup-garou qui semblait être accusé à tort. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était en réalité un violent tueur en série et il comptabilisait pas moins d'une trentaine de victimes. Ce fut fatal. Elle avait entrainé ses deux amis dans l'affaire et leur poste d'auror fraîchement acquis fut en péril. En plus de cette affaire de loup-garou tueur, Ron Weasley n'était pas en reste avec la tragédie familiale. Outre son propre deuil, il devait gérer celui de sa mère qui avait tendance à se manifester de manière inhabituelle comme tabasser à mort une personne en visite car la tarte apportée contenait trop de sucres à son goût. Lui -même si on écoutait les ragots avait fait une crise d'angoisse au cour d'une opération à haut risque le poussant à quitter son poste d''auror et s'allier avec son frère Georges dans la gestion du magasin. Enfin ce n'est pas demain la veille que l'affaire allait ressortir.

Du point de vue d'Ara, ces suites de tragédies réduirent à néant leurs côtés héroïques. Ses héros forcés à grandir trop vite devaient désormais faire face à leurs démons et n'ayant plus de grande cause à défendre, ils avaient peu de chance de leur réchapper. Chacun poussait par un fort esprit de revanche regagna la confiance du public avec des coups médiatiques qui confinaient au génie et ils se placèrent à des postes stratégiques. Désormais, Harry Potter était chef des aurors, Ron Weasley dirigeait la firme Weasley et Hermione était chef du département de la Loi magique, tout en étant membre du conseil d'administration de cette même firme. Le conflit d'intérêt n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier. Les Néo -humanistes avaient beau décrier collusion aussi forte, le trio d'or restait à l'épreuve des balles.

Le chef Potter regarda l'assemblée avec des yeux perçants et s'exprima :

Je sais que vous êtes inquiet et que notre présence n'arrange rien. Vous avez peur d'une nouvelle affaire Weasley et des actes de violence qui ont suivi mais nous devons continuer d'enquêter. Nous sommes là pour vous aider à ce que la situation reste sous contrôle.

Prise d'une bouffe de colère, Ara confronta Harry Potter.

\- Comment voulez-vous calmer la situation quand la main tendue se trouve être le mari de la fille Weasley ?

L'ambiance devint glaciale. Le chef des aurors se tourna vers elle et montra un sourire grinçant

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Tebo, chef Potter, Inspecteur Ara Tebo.

Le chef Potter eut un petit rire.

\- Et bien mademoiselle Tebo, c'est le document de votre département qui se retrouve sur le site des Neo-humanistes, document que vous avez aidé à remplir. Et vos insinuations sont hors de propos.

-Bien au contraire, Chef Potter. Mes insinuations sont tous le propos puisque c'est un schéma de pensée que beaucoup de gens auront dans les jours et mois à venir. Vous devriez vous retirez.

-J'ai toute la confiance du monde sorcier pour assurer sa sécurité.

-Mais vous n'avez certainement pas la confiance des moldus pour les aider.

De légères exclamations approbatrices s'élevèrent. Le chef Cave préféra intervenir.

-Ça suffit, inspecteur. Vous savez très bien que le Traité magique stipule clairement que si la population magique est en danger se sont ses propres services qui seront sollicités. Pour en revenir à l'enquête, le seul lien trouvé est l'entreprise Malfoy. Une perquisition se doit d'être effecutée pour vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas impliqués.

-Et vous les croyez ? ricana Potter

Ara allait répondre mais chef Cave coupa court.

\- Tout le service sera réquisitionné je vais de ce pas chercher un mandat chez le juge Perkins. Je crois savoir qu'il a une réputation à blanchir. Sauf vous Tébo, rentrer à la maison et estimez-vous heureuse que je ne retienne qu'un blâme contre vous.

Ara s'en contrefichait. Aller retourner les bureaux de l'entreprise Malfoy lui donner des sueurs froides et elle était ravie d'avoir pu y réchapper. Il était temps pour elle de voir Charlène.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

Réponse review  : Pour te répondre Adenoide, Ara et les Malfoys , il y a beaucoup de rancunes et encore on est pas au bout de l'histoire !

Chapitre 7

Ara se rendit dans un pub situé dans un coin discret de la ville. Outre le Chaudron Baveur qui était le lieu de passage pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient se rendre dans le Londres sorcier, il y avait désormais un autre bar qui était connu parmi les sorciers : le Lovegood´s House. Nom somme toute assez classique pour une gérante qui l'était un peu moins. Le nom qui devait être normalement apposé était si pittoresque que personne n'y aurait jamais posé un pied. Vu l'heure, il n'y aurait pas grand monde mais c'était une bonne chose, elle savait que Charlene aimait boire son café ici. En y entrant, Ara ressentit un regain de nostalgie. C'était ici que Charlène l'avait emmené après leur première rencontre. Le pub était constitué de plusieurs éléments éparses qui pourtant arrivaient à créer une ambiance chaleureuse. C'était le mélange d'un comptoir irlandais et d´un magasin d´épices et si on allait au fond du bar on se retrouvait plus dans un salon grand luxe du19ème siècle avec une boule disco au-dessus. Pas de quoi effrayer les habitués qui connaissaient que trop bien la personnalité haut en couleur de Luna Lovegood. Elle était mariée avec Rufus Scamander, un naturaliste qu'elle avait rencontré lors de vacances .Rufus était une des personnes les plus rigides qu'Ara avait pu rencontrer, il n'y avait que sa femme pour le décoincer un peu. Luna buvait un verre de bièreaubeurre au comptoir de son pub en discutant avec Neville Londubat. Ils étaient en grande discussion pour savoir encore si l'existence des tentacula rhondula était avérée .C'était leur sujet favori chaque semaine ils en débattaient. Et chaque semaine, ils arrivaient à trouver de nouveaux arguments. C'était leur façon de communiquer et de parler de leurs soucis. En plein milieu d'une phrase, Luna se tourna vers l'inspectrice

\- Tu cherches Charlène.

C'était moins une question qu'une affirmation.

\- Oui je pensais qu'elle serait là. Elle adore vos joutes. Bonjour Neville, tu vas bien ?

Neville hocha la tête d'un air las, prit ses affaires sans autre forme de procès. Cela préoccupa Ara même si elle ne le connaissait pas bien, il avait toujours été d'un naturel jovial.

\- Il s'est fait du mal.

\- Il te l'a dit ? Demanda Ara surprise.

\- Oui. Je l'ai compris quand il a soutenu que les rhodium tentacula n'était qu'une fable pour les déséquilibrés dans mon genre . Charlène ne reviendra pas tout de suite.

\- Où elle est ?

Luna retint un petit rire.

\- Personne ne sait jamais où est Charlène. Je vais te préparer un thé pour chasser les mauvaises pensées.

Luna lui tendit une tasse fumante. Pour une raison inconnue à Ara, Luna lui faisait toujours des thés à la composition mystérieuse pour la calmer, qui étaient très efficaces au demeurant. La jeune femme pour se moquer se demandait parfois si l'ingrédient secret n'était tout simplement pas du cannabis.

\- Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance, Charlène n'est pas une bonne personne pour toi. Elle a le don d'attirer les Joncheruines, soupira Luna.

Prise d'une rage soudaine Ara balança sa tasse.

\- Je les hais.

L'air rêveur qu'arborait Luna se fit plus perçant.

\- Tu n'as donc pas fini avec ça ?

\- Non ! Car cela risque d'arriver encore, des familles entières ne vont jamais obtenir justice !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans le Département magique. Tes crises ont dû reprendre.

Ara se figea. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne pour ses crises, même à Charlène. Luna posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me tais.

Ara renifla. Luna ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Elle ne cessait de lui dire que Charlène n'était pas bonne pour elle. Ce qui énervait profondément Ara. L'inspectrice voulut partir lorsque Luna embraya sur un autre sujet.

\- J'ai vu un homme se faire repêcher dans un canal, il avait une marque bizarre sur le bras, une rose noire, j'étais en train de me perdre ... Tiens je crois qu'il y a des Joncheruines qui viennent.

Ara secoua sa main au-dessus de sa tête tout en bloquant sur l'information.

\- Attends une rose noire ? Où ? Quel canal ?

\- Le Regent's Canal, il y a avait des policiers mais pas beaucoup, un avait les cheveux éparses …

Le cerveau de Ara fonctionna à cent à l'heure, il était forcément lié à son affaire mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il en était, pas le temps de prévenir les autres. La perquisition chez les Malfoys aller durer des semaines .Elle remercia Luna mais celle-ci était occupée à accueillir un client qui venait d'arriver.

Ara se rendît à la morgue. Après avoir montré son badge, un jeune interne présent lui montra le corps. C'était le jardinier disparu, Pickidus Fletcher, le propriétaire de la baguette qui avait lancé les sorts impardonnables. Ara demanda au jeune interne quel service était en charge de l'enquête. Celui-ci lui répondit que c'était la Brigade des Stups. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. La Brigade des Stups se trouvait au troisième étage du commissariat central de la ville. Avec la Grande Révélation, les drogues magiques étaient devenues un sacré problème auprès de la jeunesse moldue. Au lieu de se soutenir, le Département magique et la Brigade des Stups se tiraient dans les pattes pour savoir qui auraient les plus grosses enquêtes. Pour l'instant, le Département magique tenait la dragée haute aux Stups mais ça c'est parce qu'ils avaient le commissaire dans la poche. Elle se présenta au sein de la Brigade des Stups. Les quelques policiers présent la dévisagèrent sauf un,Robert qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Tiens mais ce ne serait pas celle qui ose moucher le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Ara renifla. Les nouvelles circulaient bien trop vite à son goût dans cet endroit.

\- Bon en même temps ça t'évitera d'avoir la tête coupée lorsque les Malfoys seront à la recherche de sang frais.

Ara réserva son jugement.

\- Mouais pas sûr. Qui te dit qu'on ne va pas les avoir ?

L'inspecteur la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de s'esclaffer.

\- Bon c'est bien gentil les blagues, mais ici, c'est un service sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'une magicienne en carton vient faire ?

\- Toujours un plaisir Robert, tu n'aurais pas maigri ? Ok j'ai compris. Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé un homme qui serait mort dans les mêmes circonstances que les nôtres et je viens aux nouvelles.

\- Là ma vieille, tu peux rêver c'est une preuve dans notre affaire.

\- Quoi ? Comment les Stups pourraient être au fait avec un vieux sorcier mort empoisonné.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir le bonhomme est mort d'une drogue, la black roses qui est sorti il y a quelques mois et tes hommes aussi d'ailleurs. C'est pas des échantillons de médicament anti-grippe qu'on a découvert dans leur sang .

\- Pardon ? Et prévenir le Département magique ne serait pas de trop ? T'es en train de me dire que l'on est en train de mettre le bazar chez Les Malfoys pour rien. Êtes-vous fous ?

\- Hé du calme, on vous a prévenu .La descente remonte à deux jours et c'est seulement il y a quelques heures que le labo à trouver la correspondance.

L'inspectrice rassembla ses esprits.

\- Ok donc si j'ai bien compris vous avez fait une descente pour trouver un échantillon de cette drogue. Vous savez qui l'a commercialisé ?

\- Plus ou moins, quelqu'un qui vient arriver sur le marché parallèle depuis quelques mois et qui a vite fait d'éliminer ses concurrents. Maintenant c'est lui qui est en charge dans la ville.

\- Quelqu'un a pris le business en quelques mois ?

\- Et oui. Il faut dire qu'il a une technique plutôt efficace pour vendre ses produits.

-Je vais te montrer.

Ara suivit Robert au sous-sol du commissariat là où se trouvaient les cellules. Il l'emmena dans les cellules réservéesa ux créatures magiques. Elles étaient remplies de Vélanes à des âges plus ou moins avancés. Ara était éberluée. Certaines portaient la rose noire sur leur avant-bras.

\- Comment vous avez réussi à les avoir ? Elles auraient réussi à vous charmer.

\- On était déjà au courant de ce fait. C'est pourquoi la perquisition a été menée essentiellement par des femmes et Fred.

Fred était gay. Ara observa les Vélanes.

\- Est-ce que... ?

\- Ce sont des prostituées ? Non elles étaient surtout là pour vendre la drogue pas leur corps. Pour autant, certaines ont été identifiées comme étant des anciennes prostituées du bordel de Soho. Elles n'avaient jamais été retrouvées. Le département des créatures magiques du Ministère de la magie va s'en occuper.

Le bordel de Soho était un bordel pour une riche clientèle amatrice de sensations fortes. Des créatures magiques avaient été kidnappées et soumises à toutes sortes de méfaits, surtout sexuels. Lorsque l'affaire avait été découverte, les Malfoys et les Weasley, au travers de la SALE, avaient fait en sorte qu'il ferme, sauvant plusieurs créatures au passage .Les responsables, des moldus avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnés. Les deux familles avaient désormais une assise solide auprès de ces créatures magiques. Robert tira Ara de sa rêverie.

\- Leur chef est en haut pour être interrogé. Depuis le début elle n'a strictement rien dit et au bout d'un moment elle s'est transformée. Pff.. ça casse le mythe. Elle a un nom. Anna, Anna Wraith.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Comme j'ai pu le voir vous avez été nombreux à lire le chapitre précèdent mais pas de review à l'horizon ! Dommage, j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de réagir. Passer un bon moment !

Chapitre 8

\- Il faut que je l'interroge ! exigea Ara

\- C'est hors de question. On veut avoir le nom de son patron. Cette femme, ce n'est pas du menu fretin, c'est le bras droit du Baron. Bon sang !

Ara comprenait l'importance de l'affaire. Les STUPS devaient le rechercher depuis des mois mais en admettant que le Baron et le meurtrier aient un lien, l'affaire serait redonnée aussi sec au Département magique.

\- Robert, je ne veux pas voler ton bébé mais notre affaire est numéro 1. Si tu t'avises de te mettre en travers de la route, tu seras envoyé aux archives tellement longtemps que tu rêveras de réguler la circulation.

Robert la regarda d'un air circonspect. Il se passa la main devant la bouche. A ce moment-là, l'inspectrice sut que c'était gagné .

\- Je vais te conduire là où elle est.

Robert la conduisit derrière une vitre teintée. De l'autre côté, se tenait une Vélane d'une vingtaine d'années, il y avait des chances que ce soit la même Anna que la petite Clara Bonnaire décrivait.

\- Voilà, elle est ici, fais toi plaisir. J'ai son dossier ça pourrait être utile.

Ara le prit et entra dans la salle. Anna était calme. Elle avait de long cheveux fins et des yeux d'un bleu translucide. Son aura était très forte. Ara renâcla.

\- Vous devriez arrêter avec ça, ça ne marchera pas ! La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de vous étrangler. Évitez d'aggraver votre cas.

La Velane fit une moue moqueuse

\- Vous seriez surprise, du nombre de femmes qui tombent dans le panneau. Je me devais d'essayer.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser. Quelle est votre implication dans le massacre à Circus Drive?

\- Et bien, on passe directement à l'essentiel, même pas de préliminaire. Je dois dire que vous me frustrez inspecteur. Je suis le)genre de fille à faire durer le plaisir.

Ara était à bout de nerfs. Elle était à deux doigts de sortir des insultes antispécistes sur les Vélanes. La Vélane préféra couper net et répondit :

\- La réponse est simple : aucune.

Ara accueillit sa réponse sans réaction et ménagea son effet.

\- Nous avons trouvé sur les lieux une jeune fille, Clara, vivante au moment de la découverte des corps...

La jeune Vélane devint livide ou plutôt transparente tellement elle était pâle de prime abord.

\- Comment cela ?

Elle est morte. Le produit que vous lui avez inoculé l'a tué, vous savez. A cause de sa nature de banshee. Certains produits inoffensifs pour nous deviennent mortels pour d'autres. Mais vous êtes une Vélane, vous savez cela.

\- Vous mentez, vous mentez !

Le cri de la Vélane fut déchirant. Une déflagration magique fit trembler les murs. La Vélane se transforma en une sorte d'oiseau géant ressemblant vaguement à une harpie. La marque de la rose noire jusque-là immobile se mît en mouvement. La Vélane au bout d'une longue minute de plaintes reprit forme humaine. Et elle sourit.

\- Vous mentez.

L'assurance dans la voix de la créature magique indiqua à l'inspectrice qu'il ne valait mieux pas mentir.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? C'est cette marque qui vous l'a dit dans le creux de l'oreille ?

\- Je n'ai strictement rien à vous dire.

\- Je pense que si. Vous avez réagit à l'annonce de la mort de Clara. Vous la connaissez. Vous lui avez donné de quoi s'endormir ce qui veut dire que vous êtes impliquée dans l'affaire et croyez-moi les moldus seraient prêt à tout pour résoudre cette affaire ou faire croire que cette affaire est résolue et tiens, que vois-je, la parfaite bouc émissaire ! Une Vélane rescapée des bordels de Soho et qui cherche à se venger contre tous les moldus. Ça ferait une superbe histoire.

La Vélane était terrifiée. Ara avait appuyé sur un point sensible. Elle préféra cependant continuer cependant, elle avait enfin une ouverture.

-Le monsieur avec le masque, celui qui était avec vous avant que la petite s'endorme, c'est le Baron ?

\- Le Baron, c'est comme ça que la police l'appelle ? S'esclaffa Anna. Aucune originalité. Je ne vous dirais rien.

\- Vous cherchez à le protéger depuis le début c'est donc bien lui l'exécutant de ce plan macabre. Vous ne me direz rien sur lui mais peut être vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur cette marque. Cette marque, on jurerait une copie de celle des Mangemorts.

Anna rit franchement.

-Cette marque n'a pas les mêmes propriétés, c'est la signe d'un lien magique, nous sommes liés, nous sommes des siens.

-Attendez sa famille ?! C'est votre mari ! Et il a créé un lien entre vous et Clara.

La marque était un lien magique. Les liens magiques étaient utilisés dans l'Ancienne Magie pour sceller les unions et les enfants à leurs parents. Il avait très peu court aujourd'hui car un lien pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses comme une sorte de contrôle de la part de l'émetteur de la marque sur les marqués. Voldemort utilisait un ersatz de lien magique pour créer sa marque. Une marque originale aurait engendré un sentiment de protection vis à vis de ses sbires. Les marques créent un lien dans les deux sens.

-Quelle est votre lien avec Pikkidus Fletcher ?

\- Aucun.

\- Il a la marque pourtant.

-Une fausse marque, cracha la Vélane, ce n'est qu'un vieux drogué. Il se l'ai faite tatouer pour faire croire aux petites frappes de son quartier qu'il était lié au « Baron » pour avoir la paix.

Ara sortit de la pièce sans aucune forme de procès. Elle savait quand un interrogatoire se terminait .Elle rejoignit Robert derrière la vitre teintée. Il bondit sur elle

-T'aurais dû lui faire cracher le morceau pour le « Baron » !

\- Elle ne te dira rien. Elle est liée au Baron. Elle le défendra jusqu'à la mort. Je vais te laisser je dois faire le rapport de ce que je viens de découvrir au Chef Cave.

Elle prit les escaliers et retourna à son département. Elle observa la scène. Tous les policiers étaient en train d'éplucher les documents rapportés de la perquisition. Les Malfoys les avaient littéralement enterré sous la paperasse. Ara eut presque une pensée émue en voyant à quel point ils étaient vicieux. Elle traversa le chantier sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte de son chef à grande envolée.

\- Chef je pense que vous devriez arrêter ou plutôt vous concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Un certain Baron.

Le Chef Cave ne se formalisa pas de l'intrusion impromptue de l'inspectrice

\- Comment vous savez cela ?

Il y a un corps qui a été trouvé , celui d'un homme du nom Pikkidus Fletcher, un vieux jardinier qui semblait posséder une marque comme celle de Clara. C'est la brigade des STUPS qui est en charge de l'affaire. Il était drogué par une drogue, la black roses, la même qui a tué les hommes à Circus Drive ...

\- Une drogue sorcière avec un fort pouvoir hallucinogène, fit une voix derrière elle.

\- Chef Potter, je ne vous avez pas vu, dit Ara en sursautant. J'ai interrogé le bras droit du Baron, une certaine Anna Wraith, le Baron est derrière tout ça.

Harry Potter se plaça à côté du Chef Cave. Il semblait être vivement intéressé. Ara précisa à ses interlocuteurs avant qu'ils ne posent plus de questions , que Anna était une Vélane et liée magiquement au Baron, elle ne révélerait pas l'identité de son patron et mari même si sa vie était en danger. Chef Cave jura. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne se départit pas de son sourire pour autant.

-Peut-être que parmi les employés de la firme Malfoy ou même un Malfoy lui-même se cache la véritable identité du Baron.

-Vous plaisantez ?! Explosa Ara. Un Malfoy n'aurait jamais le mauvais goût de s'unir magiquement avec une Vélane. De plus, ce lien nécessite une marque, une rose noire et la seule marque connue sur le corps des Malfoys au même endroit n'est pas du même acabit.

Le chef Potter sourit. Cet énervement semblait l'amuser. Il proposa alors de vérifier auprès de tous les hommes de l'entreprise du petit coursier au directeur général si ils possédaient pas ce signe distinctif. Ils devraient passer un examen corporel complet. Chef Cave devint rouge brique à cette suggestion.

\- C'est un moyen de les humilier publiquement, s'empourpra Ara, les Malfoys n'auraient jamais la bêtise de laisser des cadavres trainer. C'est un coup monté du Baron !

Les deux Chefs se concertèrent du regard. .Après une conversation silencieuse quoique l'inspectrice soupçonna la légimencie, le Chef Potter sourit satisfait. Un examen complet ce sera. Tous les hommes de l'entreprise furent réquisitionnés , même ceux partis en vacances à l'étranger furent ramenés manu militari pour passer l'examen à l'hôpital Saint -Mangouste. Malgré la précaution prise, la nouvelle arriva jusqu'aux Néo-Humanistes qui se fendirent d'un communiqué de presse pour se féliciter que les autorités compétentes réalisent enfin la dangerosité pour les vrais humains de la firme Malfoy. Ara et son équipe regardèrent le communiqué, effarés. Y'a pas à dire il n'en manquait pas une ceux-là. Un hibou blanc vola jusqu'à Ara et lui déposa une lettre. "Il est temps qu'on se revoit Arabelle. C. "


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur:  Salut la compagnie ! voici le nouveau chapitre !Dites-moi ce que vous en penser en review ! Je profite pour remercier ma Bêta ! Elle est géniale . Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Charlène est une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux roux ceignés d'un bandeau. Elle avait quelques rondeurs dûes à l'âge mais elle restait plutôt mince. Sa garde-robe semblait se composer uniquement de jupes longues assorties d'un tee-shirt ou d'un pull selon la saison et de sa veste en cuir qui ne l'a quittait jamais. Une des particularités de Charlène était ses yeux, des yeux d'un marron très vif qui par moment se transformait en vert . Ça la faisait rire. C'était la seule trace de magie qu'elle avait. Il y avait eu des métamorphomages dans sa famille et si elle avait été une sorcière peut être qu'elle en aurait été une aussi. Une autre de ses excentricités était sa chouette blanche, Moira toujours vissée sur son épaule ou sur son bras. A deux, elles étaient facilement reconnaissables. Elle vivait de menus larcins et elle squattait un appartement dans les allées des embrumes. Lorsqu'Ara arriva au Lovegood's House, Charlène buvait du whisky pur feu. Le cœur de la jeune inspectrice se réchauffa, Charlène s'était occupée d'elle les deux premières années de sa fugue.

\- Bonjour Ara

\- Bonjour Charlène

Charlène tenait davantage de la vieille baroudeuse que de la maman gâteau mais sa voix caverneuse était une douce musique aux oreilles d'Ara.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu me cherchais, commença Charlène

\- Oui, j'ai commencé une enquête et je les ai revus, dit Ara, je ne pensais pas que revoir Pè.. .Lucius et Drago me ferait aussi mal.

Le fait qu'elle soit une Malfoy n'avait jamais été un secret pour Charlène. Elle sirotait tranquillement sa boisson. Rien ne pouvait la perturber.

\- Tu penses qu'ils exposeraient ta couverture.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Tu te souviens des moyens utilisés pour me retrouver. Discrets mais très efficaces. Des mercenaires qui ont retournés Londres de façon méthodique, si tu n'avais pas été là pour me protéger, il m'aurait retrouvée.

Charlène lui prit la main. Ce contact suffit pour enlever une partie des inquiétudes de la jeune femme.

\- Ara, ta famille ne va pas t'exposer, dans les circonstances actuelles, cela leur serait préjudiciable. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner : reste loin de cette affaire.

\- Je ne peux pas, pas depuis qu'Harry Potter est entré en jeu. Je veux être sûre que cette affaire se fasse dans les règles.

\- La fameuse affaire Weasley.

\- Oui.

Charlène avait toujours un étrange sourire. L'avertissement de Luna lui revenait en tête .Charlène était un escroc notoire mais elle lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle l'aiderait quoiqu'il arrive. Ses yeux virèrent au vert avant de reprendre une couleur marron.

\- Je devrais y aller, j'ai une cargaison qui devrait arriver. dit Charlène en se levant

\- Rassure-moi Charlène, rien d'illégal ? Taquina Ara

\- Mais non, tu me connais

\- Justement. Avant de partir dis-moi, tu ne serais pas au courant pour un certain « Baron ».

Charlène se rassît.

\- Ara si le Baron est impliqué dans cette histoire, tu devrais te décharger de l'affaire. Il est connu pour être impitoyable. Il ne fera pas de quartier.

Sur cet avertissement, elle partit.

Après cette entrevue, deux semaines passèrent. Les actions en bourse de la firme Malefoy descendaient dans des profondeurs abyssales. Le chef des Neo-humanistes, Lewis Adams, se rengorgeait sur tous les plateaux télés. Ce dernier était un homme de 45 ans qui , lors d'une visite à Saint-Mangouste , avait appris que ses parents qu'il croyait morts dans un accident,dont il était le seul survivant, avaient été en réalité tués par des Mangemorts sous ses yeux,et, qu'il avait subi un sort d'oubliettes par les agents du Ministère envoyés après la guerre cacher les exactions de Voldemort dans le monde moldu. Enfin c'était la version officielle, celle parut dans sa biographie « L'Humain d'abord ». En réalité, Lewis Adams n'était qu'un rescapé des services sociaux. Il avait grandi entre son foyer brisé et des familles d'accueil. Il évolua dans les milieux neo-nazi et passa par la case prison.

Il fut assez malin pour sentir le vent tourner lors de la Grande Révélation et capitaliser sur la haine que pouvait susciter les sorciers. Le petit néo-nazi devint ainsi un homme politique redoutable avec son parti les Neo-humanistes. Appliquant le même discours haineux que l'extrême droite vis-à-vis des étrangers sur les sorciers. Ara se doutait que les Malfoys savaient cela mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas ces informations pour le museler.

Aujourd'hui était son jour de congé et clairement elle s'ennuyait ferme chez elle, son Internet étant coupé pour plusieurs jours. Une aide inespérée allait la sortir de sa misère sous les traits de son meilleur ami Campbell. Il lui envoya un SMS « Rejoins-nous manger d'ici 30 minutes chez Joe. Ne sois pas en retard. » Ara accepta sans hésiter. Chez Joe était leur snack favori. Les plats les plus gras et les plus divers étaient servis. C'était le lieu de rendez-vous de l'équipe. Il était à quelques rues du commissariat, pas trop éloigné du boulot mais assez pour ne pas tomber sur tous leurs collègues. Campbell, en présence de Evan et Angela, lui fit signe lorsqu'elle arriva. Il lui avait déjà commandé son plat. Ara s'attabla , ravie de les retrouver.

\- Alors tu te sens comment en ce moment ? demanda Campbell.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, être réduite aux affaires courantes alors que tout le monde est sur le gros poisson ça me tue ! Dit Ara en se jetant sur son plat.

Evan pourtant toujours taciturne lors des repas se joignit à la conversation.

\- Tu ne devrais pas Chef Potter mène le jeu et ce n'est pas une rigolade. On dirait que Chef Cave est à ses ordres.

Angela Bones claqua la langue furieuse de la remarque d'Evan Carter.

\- Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié que c'est lui notre supérieur hiérarchique pas Chef Cave .

\- Peut-être bien mais au moins, Chef Cave ne se comporte pas comme si le monde sorcier lui appartenait, riposta Evan.

Un froid s'établit entre les deux qu'Ara se chargea de dissiper en demandant comment avancer l'enquête. Elle eut droit à un "pas le droit d'en parler " pas très engageant de la part d'Angela.

Campbell vint à sa rescousse.

\- Tous les salariés mâles ont été fouillés de fond en comble même leurs parties intimes, tu sais des fois qu'ils ne cacheraient pas une rose noire sur leur pénis.

Tout à coup, le volume de la télé au fond de la salle fut augmenté : le Chef Potter était en train de tenir une conférence de presse avec les Malfoys devant le commissariat central. Il prit la parole:

\- Au vu de la situation, nous avons jugé utile, les services de police ainsi que ceux d'aurors de tenir cette conférence pour indiquer au public que les Malfoys ont été lavés de tout soupçon ainsi que l'ensemble de leurs employés et …

Avant que l'image soit coupée, une explosion retentit. La journaliste en plateau apparut à l'écran paniquée. Tous les bipeurs des membres de l'équipe sonnèrent. Ils avaient été réquisitionnés sur les lieux de l'explosion.


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur:  Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 10, je dois avouer qu'il m'a été particulièrement difficile pour moi de l'écrire mais je suis arriver au bout et j'en suis heureuse. Je souhaite la bienvenue à Liliiiiiiiiiiii. Je suis contente que tu suives mon histoire. J'espère que vous posterez vos reviews pour partager vos impressions.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10

Le lieu de l'explosion était un véritable champ de ruines. Le nombre de morts était affolant. La conférence de presse qui s'était tenue réunissait de nombreux journalistes ainsi que des personnes venues manifester contre les Malfoys. Plus de 1000 personnes étaient présentes. Malgré le désastre, on pouvait cependant saluer le fait que les aurors sur place avaient réussis à protéger des personnes autour d'eux avec un bouclier magique, tout comme les journalistes sorciers présents. Un sentiment d'incompréhension régnait au sein de la police: qui avait pu orchestrer un merdier pareil ?

La conférence avait été organisée de cette façon : elle se situait devant le commissariat de police, il y avait un carré presse devant l'estrade de fortune pour y accéder, il fallait une carte de presse en bonne et due forme. Derrière le carré presse se situait la foule venue pour soutenir ou fustiger (ce qui était le cas de la majorité) les Malfoys, présents lors de la conférence de presse. Les experts avaient déterminés que l'explosion avait démarrée au cœur du carré presse entraînant des déflagrations sur les bâtiments voisins et sur le commissariat lui-même qui avait pratiquement sauté. Plusieurs policiers étaient morts quoique leur nombre restait relatif. L'heure du déjeuner avait permis de sauver la majorité. Les policiers réquisitionnés se réunirent dans une tente aménagée magiquement près du lieu du drame pour enquêter. Harry Potter, avec plusieurs autres chefs de service, était lui aussi présent. Sa magie emplissait l'air de façon lourde. Il respirait le danger. L'équipe d'Ara s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'une conférence de presse avec les hommes les plus détestés d'Angleterre ne soit pas mieux protégée. Depuis quelques années, les journalistes étaient équipés de cartes de presse reliées à une base de données centrale. Ce qui était vu comme une grave atteinte des libertés mais le fait que des terroristes se baladaient un peu partout, la paranoïa était devenu la règle. Chaque corps de profession avait sa base de données, ce qui permit aussi de débusquer les fraudeurs. L'équipe d'Ara s'éloigna de la foule de policiers excédés. Campbell demanda :

\- Comment il a pu rentrer, vous croyez que c'est un journaliste ?

Ara désapprouva :

\- Ça ne peut pas être un journaliste, leurs positions politiques sont connues et ceux proches du mouvement néo-humaniste sont refusés. Il conviendrait mieux de voir la base de données de la sécurité. Tous les journalistes qui avaient une approbation étaient dedans .Comment pourrait-on y avoir accès ?

L'auror Evan Carter intervint :

\- Paul pourrait nous aider. C'est le gars de l'informatique.

\- Tu veux dire, Tête de nœud ?! S'exclama Ara. Il n'est pas présent ?

L'auror secoua la tête à l'évocation de ce surnom.

\- Il est en vacances .Le patron n'a pas jugé utile de le convoquer.

\- Tu penses qu'il est en ville ? demanda Campbell

\- Oui. Je vous conduis chez lui.

Paul habitait dans le sud de Londres. Son surnom tête de nœud lui venait de son père, ancien policier très connu des services de police et qui désespérait de voir son fils nul en sport, mais avec un cerveau bien rempli. Finalement ses capacités lui avait permis d'entrer dans la police mais le tête de nœud était restée. Evan sonna à la porte. Paul ouvrit.

\- Je croyais que tu étais sur la scène de crime, tu as oublié tes affaires tout à l'heure après ...

La fin de sa phrase mourut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Evan n'était pas seul .Ara demanda si ils pouvaient entrer, ce que Paul accepta à contrecœur. L'appartement était assez sommaire, juste un deux pièces. Des cartons jonchés le sol, pas encore déballés, indiquant un déménagement récent.

\- Désolé, on a oublié de ranger, on ne pensait pas avoir de la visite, dit Paul avec un regard noir en direction d'Evan.

Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus des coéquipiers d'Evan : ils s'installèrent ensemble et personne n'était au courant au commissariat, jusqu'à présent. Angela, fidèle à elle, dissipa la gêne en parlant de ce que pourquoi ils étaient venus.

\- Paul désolée de t'embêter mais tu n'aurais pas moyen d'accéder à la base informatique regroupant les journalistes présents.

\- Peut-être si les serveurs n'ont pas explosés c'est possible quoique je n'aie que mon ordinateur personnel pour pouvoir y accéder. Les ordinateurs de service auraient été mieux. Je vais chercher mes affaires et vous accompagner.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire une notification apparut sur son ordinateur allumé sur le plan de cuisine. Paul expliqua :

\- Je suis sur une enquête dans les milieux Néo humaniste underground, ils utilisent le dark side d'Internet pour dégueuler leurs propos de haine sans crainte de poursuites. Ce qui n'est pas trop dérangeant en soi pour les autorités mais ça l'est un peu plus lorsqu'ils en profitent pour organiser des chasses aux sorcières. Je vais éteindre.

\- Attends, lis ce qui est marqué, dit Evan.

Les yeux de Paul s'agrandirent et il se précipita vers sa chambre. Ara et les autres s'approchèrent à leur tour de l'écran. Un message venait d'être posté « J'ai fait péter la conférence de presse, j'ai failli avoir les Malfoy mais ces sales sorciers se sont enfuis. Au moins des sorciers sont morts, c'est une bonne journée. » Ils retournèrent sur les lieux du crime où les chefs de service discutaient avec les experts qui avaient maintenant déterminé que la bombe était de facture moldue . Entièrement moldue. Ce qui était plutôt rare, car en général les poseurs de bombe ne se gênaient pas d'utiliser des artefacts magiques pour amplifier les effets de celle-ci. Paul interpella le groupe de chefs.

\- Chef, j'ai de nouvelles informations. Je sais qui a commis les attentats.

Les chefs se retournèrent, montrant un intérêt vif à cette révélation. Paul commença à installer son ordinateur tandis qu'Evan conjura un rétroprojecteur. La « Tête de nœud" commença son exposé.

\- Depuis plusieurs mois j'enquête sur les milieux Néo humaniste underground , ce sont ceux qui organisent des chasses aux sorcières dans tout le pays régulièrement. Ils sont pas nombreux donc ils font peu de dégât mais on a déjà recensé une dizaine d'agressions commises par eux. Il y a un internaute, qui attira mon attention, #realhumanslivesmatter, qui prône l'éradication pure et simple des sorciers. Il considère les sorciers comme les artisans du Malin et les Malfoys sont pour lui la réincarnation de Satan destinait à détruire le monde.

Le Chef Potter eut un fou rire nerveux. Paul ne se laissa pas perturber.

\- Ce qui est intéressant à son propos c'est qu'il était un membre actif des néo-humanistes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit viré récemment. Il voit désormais les Néo-Humanistes comme des vendus. Outre son côté loup solitaire qui le rend très dangereux, il fait aussi état d'un certain Baron qui selon lui est le seul qui peut l'aider à éradiquer les Malfoys .

Une onde sembla traverser les personnes réunies autour de Paul.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Paul interloqué.

\- Oui c'est le principal suspect dans l'affaire du massacre de Circus Drive.

Les esprits s'échauffèrent au sein de l'équipe et Angela prit la main.

\- Ok. le Baron est allé voir cet énergumène pour l'aider à éliminer les Malfoys, qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre ?

Paul répondit:

\- Rien. Il a évoqué le Baron qu'une seule fois. Je pensais que c'était un membre important d'un autre forum auquel je n'aurais pas eu accès.

\- Donc au final #realhumanslivesmatter n´était qu'un exécutant du Baron rien d'autre, intervint Potter, cela ne nous avance pas pour autant sur l'identité du poseur de bombes. Les caméras autour du commissariat, il sait très bien ne pas se faire voir.

Campbell s'interrogea :

\- Quel est l'intérêt pour le Baron ? D'après ce que les Stups ont pu nous transmettre, il a tout fait pour rester discret, faire exploser une conférence de presse devant un commissariat c'est pas ce qui a de mieux pour faire profil bas.

\- Le but, c'est les Malfoys, souffla Ara. Pensez-y, le Baron massacre des cobayes des laboratoires Malfoy et une campagne de haute volée commence pour détruire la réputation de la firme. Avec ce massacre, celle-ci était à deux doigts de la ruine et les experts financiers prédisaient un plan social si la situation perdurait. Sauf que Chef Potter organise une conférence de presse allait être suivie par une superbe campagne de communication. La firme aurait été sauvée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que #realhumanslivesmatter a été choisi, il détestait viscéralement les Malfoys, tout comme le Baron.

Les chefs s'agitèrent. Chef Potter prit la parole :

\- Si on veut savoir qui est le poseur de bombe et ainsi mettre la main sur le Baron, il nous reste une seule chose à faire : rencontrer Lewis Adams.


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Je profite de ce petit encart pour remercier Adenoide pour toute ses reviews. Faut dire que cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Son retour est grandement apprécié. De plus , je souhaite la bienvenue à ma nouvelle follower NatashaR. J'espère que la suite du voyage te sera agréable. N'oubliez pas de poster une review sur vos sentiments après lecture,même si c'est juste une onomatopée, c'est toujours un avis ! Sur ce ...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11

« _._ _.. Si on veut savoir qui est le poseur de bombe et ainsi mettre la main sur le Baron, il nous reste_ _une seule chose à faire : rencontrer Lewis Adams._ »

\- Mais vous êtes fous ! S'écria Chef Cave, la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est d'une guerre ouverte avec eux !

\- C'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour connaître l'identité du poseur de bombe. Lewis Adams doit certainement la connaître. Ce mouvement regroupe en son sein les pires raclures de l'humanité. Les expulsions sont rares et pour qu'elles soient effectives, il faut passer devant une commission présidées par Lewis Adams en personne.

Le chef des aurors Harry Potter avait la veine temporale sur le point d'exploser. Sa magie continuait de s'abattre sur les personnes autour de lui. L'idée d'une rencontre entre les deux hommes allait être une catastrophe. Avec la magie instinctive qu'Harry Potter produisait, il serait capable de le réduire en cendres. Le chef de la police moldue, un bureaucrate plus qu'un homme de terrain essaya de le raisonner.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous venez de subir un traumatisme, vous n'êtes pas allé à l'hôpital, il serait peut-être mieux pour vous de vous reposer et laisser des subalternes s'en charger.

Harry Potter dévissa lentement la tête, en direction du chef de la police moldue qui laissa échapper un glapissement de terreur. Personne ne se sentit désolé pour lui. Le chef de la police était haï par tous. Angela s'avança vers le Chef Potter pour lui proposer d'y aller accompagné. Il eut un sourire mauvais à cette suggestion et accepta de partir avec Ara. La principale intéressée fût aussi surprise qu'Angela fût déçue. Sans autre cérémonie, Harry Potter sortit de la tente suivi de la jeune inspectrice.

\- Miss Tebo je conduis, décida Potter

Il se dirigea vers une voiture banalisée. Ara était paniquée. Elle jurerait voir autour du Chef Potter une ombre se dessiner. Elle garda pourtant une certaine contenance.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Vous êtes furieux …

Le chef des aurors lâcha les clés sur le sol. Ara les ramassa avant qu'il ne change d'avis. En s'installant devant le volant, l'inspectrice demanda la direction.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au siège social du parti Néo-humaniste, répondit Potter l'air sombre

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il s'y trouve ?

\- Il organise une permanence un fois par semaine pour être « au plus près des citoyens »

Ara n'en demanda pas plus. Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux. Pour autant, il ne fut pas d'une grande tranquillité. Ara était nerveuse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet au passager de la voiture. D'habitude, Harry Potter portait une tunique d ´auror, mais suite à l'attentat il l'avait troquée contre une tenue moldue plus discrète : jean, chaussures de ville et pull léger noir ainsi qu'un manteau bleu. La seule chose qui pouvait trahir son statut de sorcier était sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche. Arrivés près du lieu où ils devaient se rendre, Ara demanda :

\- M. Potter j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous comptez faire.

\- Pardon ? Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois vous empêchez de faire une bêtise que vous regretteriez.

Harry Potter resta silencieux quelques minutes.

\- Premièrement je ne regretterai jamais s'il m'arrivait de faire quelque chose à Lewis. Deuxièmement je ne vais pas faire de bêtise. Je sais me comporter en société inspecteur Tébo.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit une fiole de Whisky pur feu de la boîte à gant et en but une grande gorgée. Ara était dépitée. La chute des héros. Quoique Harry Potter n'a jamais vraiment été un héros pour elle. Le fait d'avoir été élevée dans un foyer mangemort n'y était pas étranger. Pour autant, cette façon de se comporter était étrange, le chef Potter restait quand même un enquêteur chevronné, il ne devrait pas se laissait démonter aussi facilement.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Lewis Adams ?

\- Il a laissé sous-entendre dans les médias que c'était moi qui avait inoculé le cancer à ma tante. Enfoiré !

Ara n'insista plus .Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la permanence. Un service d'ordre était à l'entrée pour éviter tout incident. La jeune femme se demanda comment ils allaient réussir à passer. Sans un mot, Harry Potter prit un tissu à l'arrière. C'était une cape d'invisibilité. Ara était choquée.

\- Mais c'est une relique de la mort ! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- J'ignorais qu'au Nigeria on connaissait les reliques de la mort.

Le cœur d'Ara manqua un battement. Il avait dû faire des recherches sur elle après leur petit accrochage. Harry Potter et Ara se placèrent en-dessous de la cape d'invisibilité et profitèrent de l'entrée d'un couple de personnes âgées pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Le duo improbable suivit celui-ci jusqu'à un bureau où les attendait Lewis Adams. Lewis Adams était un homme d'une grande stature, le crâne rasé. Il portait un costume-cravate mais son air patibulaire ainsi que les tatouages sur ses phalanges rappelaient son passé néo-nazi. Il accueillit le couple âgé avec beaucoup de courtoisie et écouta leur réclamation. Leur fils avait épousé une sorcière et il disait que celui-ci était ensorcelé. Lewis se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, puis de répandre sa diatribe anti-sorcier. Une fois le rendez-vous terminé et le couple partit, le Chef Potter se jeta sur lui. Lewis, malgré sa taille eut bien du mal à le maîtriser.

\- Bonjour Neil, ça faisait longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Harry Potter alors qu'il était assis sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai un autre RDV et si je n'appelle pas mon service dans les minutes qui suivent, ils vont soupçonner quelque chose

Se retrouver clouer au sol par un Harry Potter en colère ne semblait même pas surprendre Lewis Adams. Ara prit la relève car la situation pouvait dégénérer très vite.

\- Les questions que nous vous poserons ne nécessiteront pas plus.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

\- Oh que si, s'accroupit Ara pour être plus proche du chef des Néo-Humaniste. Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous colle un procès pour complicité à des actes terroristes.

L'ancien néo-nazi changea d'expression.

\- Quoi ?Vous voulez me coller sur le dos l'attentat au commissariat ?

Lewis Adams beuglait. D'un coup de poing, Harry Potter le calma.

\- La personne qui a fait ça a été exclue du parti, commença à expliquer Ara

\- Il n'y a pas d'exclusion dans le parti.

Un second coup partit. Ara continua.

\- Il y en a et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. L'homme qui se revendique l'auteur de l'explosion a été expulsé il y a six mois environ.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de Lewis. Il réussit à se dégager et fit face à ses agresseurs.

\- Pour avoir cette information, il faudra me donner quelque chose.

Ara et Harry se regardèrent. Il ne manquait pas de toupet.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit Ara mielleuse, que dites-vous d'un procès pour complicité voire même d'instigation d'actes terroristes, cela va chercher dans la perpétuité .De plus si les gens de votre parti apprennent que vous laissez un ex-membre sacrifier des moldus, pour la « cause », vous êtes un homme mort.

Lewis devient rouge écarlate et prit un dossier en le balança au chef Potter. Un nom était écrit dessus. Dorian Williams. Il s'assit à son bureau puis fit un geste de la main comme si il les congédiait. Les enquêteurs ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur et s'en allèrent De retour à la voiture, Ara prit une grande respiration, ce petit entrevue l'avait épuisée. Cette haine anti-sorcier ... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa famille. Harry au contraire était aux anges. En l'observant, Ara se rendit compte d'une chose. L'adrénaline qu'il venait de ressentir le ravissait. Il n'avait pas peur de la confrontation. Pire il l'a recherché. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier ouvrit le dossier.

\- Bon, Dorian Williams, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Oh... Dorian a tenté de tuer un des enfants des pontes du parti.

\- Quel ponte ?

\- Son nom a été effacé mais il se trouve que cet enfant est un né-moldu. Étant donné que ce ponte était plus utile pour le parti que lui, il a été dégagé. Je comprends pourquoi il considère les Néo-humanistes comme des vendus. Oh mince. Les pontes du parti le surveillaient bien avant son expulsion.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ce gars était incontrôlable, le terme utilisé est « nuisance possible» . Lewis t'es un sacré d'enquêter comme cela sur tes partisans, fit Harry avec un sifflement admiratif. Il y a tout dedans, notes scolaires, évaluations psychologiques faites après son incarcération. Je ne sais même pas comment il peut avoir accès à toutes ses infos. Il y a aussi une adresse. Nous allons lui rendre visite.

\- Non! S'opposa Ara. Il faudrait des renforts le mec a sûrement des explosifs chez lui. C'est un coup à mourir bêtement.

\- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, inspecteur Tebo.

Ara n'insista pas et prit la direction de l'appartement qui se situait dans les coins mal famés de la ville. Ils montèrent au troisième étage et toquèrent à la porte. L'appartement sembla silencieux. Harry Potter répéta ce geste à plusieurs reprises. Perdant patience, il essaya de défoncer la porte mais un champ de force les projeta au bout du couloir. Ils se relevèrent arme au poing, le Chef Potter utilisa sa magie pour détruire le champ de force. Une vision d'horreur les attendait. Dorian Williams était nu, son corps mutilé avec son sang dessinant une flaque sur le sol.

 _Fashback_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Lucius, dit Narcissa dépitée._

 _\- Je_ _n'avais pas le choix_ , _il allait me la prendre._

 _\- T'aurais mieux fait de le corrompre, ce n'est pas grave, les garçons vont se débarrasser du corps._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Ara ne comprenait plus rien. C'est comme si elle avait déjà vécu ça, la façon dont était disposé le corps ne lui était pas étrangère. Mais elle n'avait jamais assisté à un meurtre chez les Malfoys, pas selon dont elle se souvenait. N'est-ce pas ?


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Adenoide, la réponse à ta question ne saurait tarder ;). Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

La découverte du corps avait provoqué une violente crise chez l'inspecteur. Elle se donnait des gifles et elle hurlait. Harry Potter ne manqua pas de réagir, il lui donna une grande rasade de whisky qu'il récupéra dans sa voiture. Quand elle fut calmée, elle se retrouva au creux des bras du Chef Potter qu'il lui intimait de se calmer. Lors d'un moment d'inattention d'Harry pour appeler du renfort, elle se roula près du corps et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ara était couverte du sang de Dorian Williams. En revenant, le chef des aurors fut agacé. Outre le comportement particulier de sa partenaire d'un jour, la scène de crime était le fruit d'une mise en scène très élaborée. Le corps gisait au centre de la pièce avec au fond de celle-ci, une rose noire sous un cloche placée en lévitation par un sort. Tous les meubles et affaires personnelles avaient disparu et l'appartement devait avoir été nettoyé. Pas une poussière ne traînait. Ara trouvait dans le sang de Dorian une sorte de refuge. Il y avait dans cette scène une étrange familiarité qui la rassurait. Les renforts arrivèrent très vite, elle fut enlevée de la scène de crime et nettoyée. La possibilité d'une évaluation psychologique fut évoquée mais Harry Potter réussi à bloquer le processus. Toutefois, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi une inspectrice aguerrie se retrouvait à se rouler dans le sang d'une victime fraîchement tuée. Elle fut mise à pied avec obligation de rendre son badge et son arme de service.

La semaine suivante, elle ressassa les événements. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait .Elle se devait de trouver des réponses, elle sentait que quelque chose de son passé avait un lien avec la scène de crime. Elle devait aller parler à Lucius. Le président d'honneur de la firme Malfoy possédait une maison dans le quartier huppée de Londres. Son fils avait un contrôle total sur tout ce qui avait trait à la firme mais Malfoy senior pouvait s'avérait têtu si il n'avait pas une vue sur les affaires. Il aimait rester à Londres la semaine et retrouvait sa femme les week-ends au Manoir Wiltshire. Ara regarda son réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Elle n'attendrait pas jusqu'au matin. Ara se mit en route. Lorsque l'inspectrice arriva devant la porte, elle eut un moment d'hésitation puis se ravisa, c'était important. La gouvernante de la maison, une grande blonde costaude ouvrit la porte un air de défiance vissé au visage avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse le visiteur inopportun.

\- Mademoiselle, mais comment …

\- Je viens voir Père.

\- Mademoiselle, on vous croyait morte !

\- Ara ?!

Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy se tenait devant elle. Il était bien différent de ce qu'elle voyait dans les magazines ou de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau. Il était fatigué les yeux hagards et ses cheveux étaient blancs. Un court silence s'était installé pendant qu'ils s'observaient. C'est la gouvernante qui le rompit.

\- Si mademoiselle veut bien, Monsieur va la recevoir dans le salon.

\- Apportez-moi une tasse de thé, Gertrude et un chocolat pour Mademoiselle.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Lucius avant qu'elle parte avait déjà la manie de la voir comme une petite fille. C'était bien de voir que les choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment, pensa Ara avec ironie.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'espérais ton retour, dit Lucius légèrement agité.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne comptais jamais revenir.

\- Vraiment ?

Lucius était offensé. Gertrude apparut de nouveau dans la pièce avec ce qui lui avait été demandé. Lucius prit sa tasse mais Ara refusa de toucher la sienne.

\- Ara quel est le but de ta visite ? Tu n'es pas venue ici pour revoir ton vieux père donc ça doit être pour autre chose mais dis-moi comment se passe ta mise à pied .

Le vieux renard ! Toujours au courant de tout.

\- Bien, commença Ara, comme tu sembles être au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Pas besoin d'échanger des amabilités. Il faut que tu me parles du meurtre qui s'est déroulé au Manoir, il y a plusieurs années de cela.

Lucius eut un sourire amusé. Ara continua.

\- Je sais que tu as tué quelqu'un lorsque je vivais au Manoir et je veux savoir le rapport avec le meurtre d'un Néo humaniste. La scène de meurtre de la semaine dernière était en tout point similaire au meurtre que tu as commis, un homme dépouillé de ses vêtements avec des coups de couteau sur tout le corps. Je vois encore le tapis persan préféré de Mère couvert de sang …

Ara ne cacha plus son émotion. Lucius se leva difficilement du canapé et s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son bras. Ara le prit à contre cœur et accompagna son père adoptif jusqu'à l'étage. Une fois arrivé en haut, il lui proposa d'ouvrir une porte qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. C'était sa chambre avant, celui qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle passait la semaine avec Lucius à Londres . Rien avait bougé, tout était à sa place . Même les quelques vêtements éparpillés qui traînaient n'avaient pas bougé. Ara tressaillit. Cette chambre était un sanctuaire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti Ara ? Tu étais tellement heureuse. Nous étions tellement heureux, se lamenta Lucius.

\- C'est des conneries, tu n'as jamais accepté que je sois une cracmole, toi ainsi que les autres vous m'auriez tué si c'était possible, vociféra Ara

Lucius secoua la tête contrarié.

\- Non c'est faux, c'est faux, comment peux-tu ...

La rage l'étouffait. Ara essaya de se précipiter à la porte mais elle fut frappée par un souvenir.

 _Flashback_

 _Elle était dans cette chambre. Là où il y aurait à l'aube de ses seize ans, des posters de chanteurs connus, se trouvait un papier peint d'un rose brillant. Ara a huit ans et est malade. Lucius apprenant la nouvelle à son travail revint au sein de son foyer pour réconforter la petite fille. Il s'approcha d'elle dans l'intention de la border. La jeune fille téméraire essaya d'accourir vers son paternel, ravie de cette visite imprévue mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire est de manquer tourner de l'œil. La dernière chose qu'Ara vit avant que son souvenir change est une main chaleureuse posait sur son front. Elle n'était plus dans cette pièce mais un des salons du Manoir. Lucius a un couteau dans les mains. Narcissa le tient par les épaules pour le réconforter. Drago apparaît accompagnait d'un homme dont elle n'arrive pas à apercevoir le visage. La vue du corps, mutilé semblait mettre Drago dans un état euphorique. L'autre homme s'approcha de Drago et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'Hériter Malfoy. Elle est ornée d'une chevalière avec une rose noire._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Elle connaissait le Baron. Tout comme sa famille. Ara encaissa le choc. Gertrude était présente lorsqu'elle sortit de sa rêverie. Lucius la regardait inquiet, il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Ara, je t'en prie reste près de moi. Je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes à la maison ...

Ara se recula

\- Je m'en fiche des faux souvenirs que cette femme m'a montré. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Elle a dû me jeter un sort lorsque je suis rentré. De plus, tu connais le Baron, qui c'est ? Qui c'est ? Père, il a tué des gens !

Ara devenait hystérique, elle était proche de Lucius et elle le prit par le col. Lucius était hébété.

\- Ma petite princesse mais qu'est-ce que l'on t'a fait ? Dit Lucius, désolé.

Gertrude était furieuse. Elle appela une autre femme de ménage qui se chargea de ramener Lucius dans sa chambre. Une fois partit, elle prit Ara et la poussa dans une chaise pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- Il y a une chose que j'essaye de comprendre. Comment une fille qui voyait son père comme le meilleur homme du monde, peut-elle partir et revenir douze ans après et l'insulter.

\- Je n'existais pas pour lui, je n'étais rien. Ni pour lui, ni pour les membres de sa famille.

Gertrude s'éloigna, elle l'observa avec la même expression qu'arborait Lucius et Drago lorsqu'ils se revirent au siège de la firme Malfoy. Gertrude la poussa dehors.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir et ne pas revenir avant que vous ayez régler certains problèmes.

Ara ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Son cerveau marcha en accélérer. Le Baron connaissait les Malfoys de façon intime, à un point tel qu'il déplaçait des cadavres pour eux. En même temps être aussi vindicatif dans la croisade anti-Malfoy, on ne peut qu'avoir des griefs personnels . L'élément qui la marquait le plus était la chevalière, elle était magique. Il semblait que la rose bougeait à l'intérieur. Elle eut une idée. Elle devait aller voir Angela Bones au bureau des Aurors. En arrivant à l'entrée, Ara essaya de rentrer en montrant sa plaque mais elle se rappela que l'on le lui avait confisquée. Par chance, Angela passa juste derrière elle.

\- Angela, il faut qu'on parle, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, fit Ara en poursuivant Angela qui marchait à grandes enjambées.

\- Pas le temps Ara, j'ai rendez-vous avec Chef Potter et il déteste que je sois en retard.

Elles arrivèrent devant un bureau .La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter.

\- Auror Bones, entrez. Inspecteur Tebo je suis désolé mais ce que vous avez à dire à Angela pourra attendre.

-Certainement pas, dit Ara. L'information qu'elle me donnera est de la plus haute importance.

\- Quelle information ?

\- L'information qui nous permettra de déterminer qui est le Baron.

Angela regarda Chef Potter, affolée. Il leur fit signe de rentrer. Ara exposa son chemin de pensée.

\- Angela, tu es une Sang-Pur non ?

Les deux sorciers dans la pièce se figèrent.

\- Oui, répondit timidement Angela.

\- Et donc ta famille possède le livre regroupant l'ensemble des familles sang-purs d'Europe. Le Baron possède une chevalière surmonté d'une rose, ce sont des armoiries familiales !

\- Inspecteur Tébo, intervint Chef Potter, comment savez-vous qu'il possède une chevalière ?

\- La petite m'en a parlé, répondit au tac-au-tac Ara

\- Ce n'est pas dans votre rapport.

\- Je pensais cela sans importance. Le baron est un sorcier sang-pur. Pour connaître son identité, nous n'avons qu'à aller trouver cet exemplaire.

Angela secoua la tête.

Ara je n'ai pas ce genre de livres à portée de main .Après la guerre, ma grande sœur Susan et moi avons brûlé tout ce qui pouvait en attester. C'était une manière pour nous de faire le deuil des membres de notre famille disparus.

\- Je dois avoir ça à portée de main. Ne prenez pas cet air étonnée,miss Tebo, je suis l'héritier de la famille Black et je possède leur maison familiale. Un livre de cette sorte doit forcément être dans leur bibliothèque, dit Harry Potter en prenant son manteau.

Ils se mirent en route vers le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Cette bâtisse qui autrefois était cachée, se révélait au grand jour. Ce qui déplaisait fortement aux habitants du quartier, qui devait supporter des sorciers badauds venus se recueillir près de ce lieu central lors de la dernière guerre sorcière. Les trois agents des services de l'ordre entrèrent et allèrent dans la bibliothèque.

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver ce livre ? Cette bibliothèque est impressionnante.

Ara était dubitatif. Ça allait prendre des semaines.

\- Accio, jeta Angela sur les étagères.

Aussitôt, le livre apparut et se déposa sur un petit bureau. La jeune fille fut amère. C'est vrai que tout était un peu plus facile avec de la magie. Celui-ci devait bien faire 6000 pages. En tant que livre magique, il était mis à jour constamment, ce qui incluait les mariages, les disparitions de lignée et plus surprenant encore les dégénérescences, c'est à dire dès lors qu'un hériter épousait une Sang-mêlé ou une née-moldue. Les trois membres des forces de l'ordre regardèrent le livre d'un air circonspect. Ara mut par une étrange sensation ouvrit le livre directement à la fin. Elle tomba sur la lettre Z. Une magnifique rose noire s'étalait au-dessus d'un nom : Zabini. Ara eut un nouveau souvenir douloureux, le visage d'un homme noir, d'une grande beauté avec des yeux d'une couleur doré. _Blaise._


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous remettez de vos émotions après la révélation du dernier chapitre ! Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont lues l'histoire ainsi que celle qui ont postées des reviews en particulier Adenoide. Ça me touche vraiment ! Aussi tout les lecteurs anonymes et mes followers. J'en profite pour saluer la bienvenue aux deux nouveaux Black-b et Meonyl. Un remerciement spécial pour ma beta-lectrice qui me permet de vous donner un travail que j'espère de qualité. _Bonne lecture_ !**

Chapitre 13

Harry fut surpris. Il fit remarquer que Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais semblait être quelqu'un à se créer des problèmes. Blaise et lui venait de la même promo sauf que Blaise était à Serpentard. « La même que Drago aussi » pensa Ara. Harry décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de rester. Ses deux interlocutrices acquiescèrent. Cette maison foutait la trouille. Mauvaises vibrations. Sur le perron, Harry Potter se tourna vers Ara.

\- Merci beaucoup, inspecteur Tebo mais nous prenons la relève.

Ara était choquée.

\- Je dois intervenir maintenant, protesta-t-elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir, vous avez été suspendue. Vous êtes instable, fit Harry Potter d'un ton sec.

\- C'est moi qui ai permis de mettre sur la piste du Baron, on connait son identité, grâce à moi.

\- Maintenant oui, mais si vous n'aviez pas parlé dès le départ de la chevalière dans votre rapport, on aurait moins de morts.

Ara se tut, son mensonge se retournait contre elle. Elle les laissa s'en aller sans un mot. Elle ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter un regard noir. Angela avait un air désolé. Et Potter, il aurait très bien pu lui faire un doigt d'honneur. En les voyant partir, la jeune inspectrice se sentit mal, les choses prenaient une tournure étrange. Ara avait besoin d'un endroit pour se ressourcer. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et trouva un gallion. Il lui avait été donné par Charlène. Celui-ci était trafiqué. La vieille femme avait inventé ce système avec l'aide d'un pote sorcier dans le cadre de ses trafics. Ara changeait les chiffres de façon aléatoire sur le gallion et Charlène qui possédait un gallion identique indiquait l'heure à laquelle elles se retrouvaient. Charlène indiqua 21 heures sur le gallion. Même si on était qu'en matinée, Ara se mit déjà en route vers l'appartement de Charlène. Appartement était un abus de langage, squat serait plus exact. Il était dans un immeuble abandonné dans l'Allée des embrumes. Pour une étrange raison, Charlène en était la seule résidente ce qui ne la poussa pas davantage à investir l'intégralité de l'immeuble mais à choisir simplement un des appartements. Le squat n'avait pas changé malgré le bordel apparent, il y avait quelque chose de cosy là dedans, même en hiver la température était correcte .C'était Luna qui venait régulièrement s'assurer que Charlène ne manque de rien et elle avait posé ce sort. Ara s'installa sur le canapé de Charlène en piquant une bière dans le frigo. L'inspectrice avait vécu dans ce lieu qui était à ses yeux les plus belles années de sa vie. Entre l'école moldue la semaine et les petites combines de Charlène le week-end, Ara avait plus appris en deux ans sur la vie qu'en seize ans dans la cage dorée que Lucius Malfoy lui avait taillé sur mesure. Elle prit le sac de perle que Charlène emmenait souvent avec elle en « mission ». Ce sac avait été frappé d'un sort d'Extension qui le rendait plus grand à l'intérieur. La jeune Malfoy sourit à l'évocation de sa première confrontation avec l'objet. Charlène venait de la rencontrer et l'avait emmené chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. A ce moment-là, ne lui faisant pas encore confiance, elle voulut lui prendre un peu d'argent qu'elle pensait trouver dans ce sac de perle et failli se faire happer à l'intérieur. Que de souvenirs ! Ara regarda sa montre. Charlène avait dit qu'elle viendrait à 21heures donc elle ne serait là que le lendemain ou le jour suivant. Au choix. Ara ne s'y trompa pas. Charlène ne vint effectivement que le lendemain. La vielle femme était toujours en vadrouille même du temps où elle l'hébergeait. Ara ne se formalisa pas du retard. L'inspectrice avait encore du linge dans le squat. Sans dire un mot, Charlène s'approcha d'Ara et l'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Ara de sa voix rauque.

Ara sentit un point au cœur.

\- Non, je connais le Baron, je sais qui il est. En plus, il est lié à ma famille.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Ara était confuse. Charlène soupira et commença la préparation de sa mixture remonte moral : le thé au whisky pur feu. Pendant ce temps-là, Ara s'allongea sur le canapé en observant la vieille cracmole ,elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'un souvenir émergea. C'était lors de sa première nuit ici. Elle était en train de faire un cauchemar et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, Ara vit Charlène, penchée sur elle en train de l'observer. Ses yeux étaient verts et elle avait une baguette en main. La vieille femme ne sembla pas réagir au fait qu'elle avait été repérée par la fugueuse. Elle leva simplement sa baguette et lança d'une voix grave un sort d'oubliettes. Ara s'éleva précipitamment, elle était en train de suffoquer. Charlène s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une tasse de sa mixture.

\- Tiens, je l'ai préparé avec un extra de whisky, dit Charlène avec un clin d'œil.

Ara ne réagit pas. Elle préféra partir sans un mot. Les souvenirs qu'elle venait d'avoir soulevaient trop de questions. Charlène lui hurlait dans les escaliers de revenir mais la jeune inspectrice n'écouta pas. Elle se retourna touchée par les plaintes de Charlène mais les yeux redevenant verts de celle-ci ainsi que l'air de défiance que la vieille cracmole arborait lui fouturent les jetons sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta deux rues plus loin pour reprendre son souffle. Avant qu'Ara put se poser des questions sur ce qui lui arrivait, le noir l'envahit.

En se réveillant, elle se trouvait dans une chambre. On lui avait changé ses vêtements, elle portait désormais une robe de chambre de soie de première qualité.

\- Père ? C'est vous ? Père ! hurla Ara, désespérée.

Elle avait un peu trop tendance à se retrouver dans des situations étranges en ce moment et elle avait clairement atteint ses limites. Reprenant ses esprits, la captive regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était celle qu'elle occupait étant jeune au Manoir mais elle avait un mauvais sentiment comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une reproduction. Tout un coup, elle poussa un cri, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la présence de quelqu'un. La personne apparut, une Vélane ressemblant étrangement à Anna mais plus vieille avec une rose noire sur l'avant-bras.

\- Vous êtes de la famille d'Anna, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ara

\- Vous devriez manger, ça fait plus de douze heures que vous avez été récupérée, dit la Vélane.

\- Récupérée ? Enlevé oui ! Où suis-je ? fit Ara hargneuse.

\- Chez Monsieur Zabini, vous avez été cordialement invitée à passer quelques moments avec lui. Monsieur Zabini viendra vous voir ultérieurement pour l'instant, il est très occupé.

Ara eut un grand éclat de rire. Y'a pas à dire sa situation était priceless.

\- Bien sûr, diriger un cartel de drogue est une sacrée occupation !

La Vélane fut passablement irritée.

\- Ce genre d'emportement est très peu approprié pour une fille de bonne famille comme vous. Mangez maintenant.

Ara balança le plateau qu'on lui offrait. La Vélane resta calme mais des serres d'oiseau apparurent. On avait dû lui donner des ordres précis et marque oblige, la créature magique semblait dévouée au Baron.

\- Bien, je signifierai votre refus au Baron. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle sortit sans aucune autre forme de procès. Ara aurait dû se montrer coopérative afin de glaner des informations mais l'envie n'était pas de mise. Elle devait trouver un moyen de fuir. Elle regarda autour d'elle de manière accrue. Elle s'approcha du mur et le toucha du doigt, le mur lui envoya une décharge électrique. Un sort de protection. Elle fut prise de convulsions. Le temps qu'elle s'en remette, Ara entendit un rire franc.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça c'était stupide, surtout venant de toi, je n'ai pas placé un sort de protection le plus fort qu'il soit. Tu adorais quand je faisais ce genre d'exercice pour t'entraîner au Manoir, tu sais te mettre dans une pièce fermée par un sort de protection et tu devais essayer de t'en sortir. Tu étais très forte à ce jeu

Un homme vêtu d'un masque blanc apparut, il portait une longue tunique de sorcier bleu roi. Monsieur Zabini a des goûts de luxe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Ara sur la défensive

\- Parler. Ça fait longtemps Ara.

\- Vous me connaissez ? Vous connaissez ma famille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment, je suis une partie de ta famille.

\- J'ai vécu avec les Malfoys et je ne pense pas que vous ayez un jour fait partie de cette famille, répondit Ara confuse.

Blaise Zabini marqua un temps d'arrêt, son masque ne laissait rien transparaître. Sans un mot il prit sa baguette et enleva son masque d'un geste. Ara faillit pousser un cri. Le visage de Blaise était fait de chair sanguinolente. Ara failli tourner de l'œil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous ne ressembliez pas à ça ...

\- Tu te souviens de moi alors ?

Ara n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.

\- Non je sais que je vous ai déjà vu mais c'est comme si c'était bloqué dans ma tête.

Blaise lui jeta un sort informulé. C'était un sort de legimencie. Les mêmes souvenirs revenaient que la dernière dois qu'elle avait subi le sort, lors de sa visite aux Malfoys .Cette tristesse, cette solitude ... Blaise la regarda avec un air sans expression.

\- Fascinant vraiment, ce travail est impressionnant. Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait. Je comprends mieux.

\- Vous comprenez mieux quoi ?

\- Mais ta fuite bien sûr ! Fit le Baron avec un sourire. Tu n'aurais jamais tourné le dos à ta famille, Lucius t'avait parfaitement enseigné cela. Mais maintenant je sais ce que tu as fait et je dois dire que c'est plutôt osé.

Ara était terrifiée .Blaise Zabini affichait un sourire étincelant malgré que son visage tombé en lambeaux et que celui-ci semblait lui causer une incroyable douleur.

\- Chère Ara, ta mémoire a été changée et je pense que c'est toi qui l'as fait. Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu te rappelles la vérité, tu ne crois pas ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Note **de l'auteur** : Salut Tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés ! Dû fait de son contenu, je fais passer la fic en rating M. De plus, je change de point de vue . On passe du côté de Blaise Zabini aka Le Baron. Ne soyez pas décontenancé par le fait que ce chapitre va couvrir une grande période de temps.**

 **J'en profite pour accueillir les nouveaux followers. Bienvenue ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs silencieux ainsi que ceux qui postent des reviews. J'espère que mon histoire continue de vous plaire et n'oublier pas de le montrer en écrivant des reviews ;) Sur ce ... Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14

 _POV Blaise Zabini_

Blaise n'avait jamais été ami avec Drago Malfoy .C'est limite si ils se toléraient. Blaise le trouvait tellement imbu de sa personne que ça le rendait stupide. D'autant plus que le futur Baron n'entretenait pas, comme le reste des Serpentards, une obsession quasi-maladive sur la pureté du sang, ce qui lui était parfois reproché par Drago et ses sbires. Personne n'aurait envisagé la suite des événements si ce n'est cette guerre qui elle, était inéluctable. Après la guerre, les procès s'enchaînèrent mais le plus attendu, était celui des Malfoys. La rumeur courrait que ceux-ci allaient encore y réchapper malgré des preuves accablantes. Blaise d'un naturel curieux, se demanda comment un tel prodige serait possible puisque les juges choisis étaient connus pour être les plus revanchards vis à vis des Mangemorts. L'héritier de la famille Zabini ne le savait pas encore mais ce jour allait changer sa vie et avec le recul, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se casse les deux jambes plutôt que d'assister au procès.

Lors de celui-ci, nombreuses étaient les personnes venues pour assister à la déchéance d'une ancienne grande famille. Une atmosphère grisante régnait parmi la foule. Le procès des Malfoys étaient le dernier procès Mangemort. Officiellement, pour conduire la procédure avec toute la diligence nécessaire mais en réalité, les nouvelles autorités voulaient offrir à la foule une grande catharsis final. Les Malfoys arrivèrent et furent conduits sur des chaises qui une fois assis, des chaînes surgirent de chaque côté. Les deux hommes apparurent fatigués, l'air émacié, mais Narcissa Malfoy montra une force de caractère que beaucoup reconnurent à mi- mot. Elle resta digne malgré les insultes qu'on lui proférait. Le dernier jour du procès, après que les juges étaient prêts à rendre comme sentence le baiser du Détraqueur, ils annoncèrent à la stupeur générale qu'un nouvel élément de l'enquête avait fait son apparition et que les Malfoys étaient libres. Blaise accusa le coup. Les Malfoys s'en sortaient toujours. Là encore mû par sa curiosité, il décida de leur rendre visite. La famille Malfoy vivait désormais recluse dans son Manoir. Un elfe de maison, lui ouvrit et l'emmena dans un des salons où l'attendait Narcissa Malfoy. Celle-ci portait une tenue d'apparat. Blaise comprit que s'habiller de ses plus beaux atours étaient un moyen pour elle de se rappeler une époque plus joyeuse. Elle se comporta en parfaite maîtresse de maison.

\- Monsieur Zabini, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Je viens vous présenter mes hommages, madame Malfoy. Je dois dire que je vous ai trouvé très courageuse lors de ce procès.

Le masque de Narcissa se fissura l'espace d'une seconde, juste le temps qu'une larme se fraye sur sa joue .Par égards, Blaise sortit un mouchoir ce qui provoqua une crise de larmes chez Narcissa. L'invité s'approcha de son hôte et la réconforta silencieusement. Narcissa Malfoy expliqua la raison de son trouble.

\- Mon fils vient de partir. Nous sommes complètement libres. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ...

Un cri retentit.

\- Lucius ...

Elle courut dans les couloirs suivit de Blaise. Ils atterrirent dans une petite chambre ressemblant à une cellule. Lucius Malfoy était assis dans une couchette et hurlait à la mort. Narcissa le consola du mieux qu'elle pût. Pour Blaise, la scène devant lui était invraisemblable. Après qu'il fut calmé, Narcissa et Blaise quittèrent la chambre.

\- Cette chambre c'est une réplique exacte d'Azkaban n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Blaise.

\- Oui c'est cela, mon mari n'a pas supporté Azkaban. C'était déjà dur la première fois, mais la seconde, il s'est complètement dissocié. On lui a fait subir des choses affreuses tout comme mon fils d'ailleurs. Les gardes ne leur ont laissé aucun répit. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de leur répéter que leur place était à Azkaban et d'une certaine façon, c'est rentré dans l'esprit de Lucius.

Blaise réfléchit. Cette situation était ubuesque. Un homme qui avait réussi à s'échapper d'une des pires prisons du monde sorcier fait en sorte de l'avoir chez lui. Blaise faillit en rire mais cela n'aurait pas été correct.

\- Madame, je peux vous aider avec ça, fit Blaise

\- M'aider ? Voyons c'est ridicule, dit Narcissa en reprenant une contenance. Grâce à Merlin, nous avons encore notre fortune, enfin une partie si on enlève les réparations absolument astronomiques que nous avons dû payer mais il nous en reste assez.

\- Je ne parlais pas de l'argent, je parle de votre maison, votre mari.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne le permettrais pas .Notre déchéance est notre seule responsabilité. De plus, vous seriez exclue de la bonne société.

\- Madame Malfoy, vous savez qui est ma mère, qui sont les femmes de la famille, vous croyez vraiment que nous serions mis au ban de la bonne société ?

Narcissa Malfoy ne put qu'acquiescer. La famille Zabini avait une réputation particulière. Quoiqu'elle fasse, cette famille sera toujours au cœur de la bonne société anglaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda alors la matriarche avec plus de défiance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Blaise bonté de cœur n'existait pas chez les Sang Purs.

\- Madame Malfoy, vous pouvez me croire, je fais ça car je le veux bien.

\- Bien dans ce cas, si vous voulez vraiment nous aider il serait mieux que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms.

Cette phrase de Narcissa acheva cette conversation. Blaise rendit régulièrement visite aux Malfoys avant de définitivement s'installer avec eux. Il fit appel à une psychomage qui était une ancienne élève de Durmstrang et cousine d'Igor Karkaroff pour traiter Lucius Malfoy. Bientôt le chef de la famille Malfoy pût quitter sa cellule pour reprendre ses appartements. Il n'échangeait que très peu avec ses colocataires mais il semblait pouvoir mieux exprimer ses sentiments et l'aide de potions préparées par Blaise contribua grandement. Un soir, alors que Blaise se reposait dans la chambre d'ami, Narcissa vint le voir. Elle portait juste une nuisette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Fit Blaise surprit par cette intrusion.

\- Je voulais vous remercier Blaise. Pour ce que vous avez fait, fit Narcissa féline.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous pourriez être ma mère.

Narcissa Malfoy avait désormais une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait toujours été une femme attirante et le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur son charme. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de Blaise. Blaise faillit fondre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas partagé pareille intimité et le manque se faisait désormais sentir. Ne tenant plus, il repoussa Narcissa et la fit basculer sur le lit. Narcissa ne resta pas jusqu'au petit matin. Avant de partir, elle lança à la volée.

\- Faites-moi signe si vous avez encore besoin de moi.

Malgré le fait que l'acte de Blaise était purement désintéressée, il ne pût s'empêcher de refaire appel aux services de Narcissa. Cette impatience, ce désir inassouvi qui émanait d'elle le rendait fou. Narcissa n'en restait pas moins une femme complètement dédiée à son mari et passait ses journées auprès de lui. Un étrange ménage à trois se forma sous l'œil circonspect de la psychomage qui n'en avait que faire, tant que ça ne portait pas atteinte à l'état de santé de son patient. Lucius lui-même semblait s'en rendre compte. Alors que Blaise et lui étaient seuls, jouant aux échecs, Lucius qui se murait dans son silence depuis le début de la partie prit la parole.

\- Vous couchez avec ma femme.

Blaise fut atterré par la brutalité de la phrase ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Lucius s'arrêta une minute pour observer l'effet de sa phrase. Il continua en révélant son impuissance sexuelle. La surprise était totale pour Blaise. Jamais un Sang-Pur n'avouerait ses infirmités à qui que soit. Là encore, le patriarche savoura son effet avant de reprendre la partie sans un bruit.

Le 19 novembre 2000, le couple Malfoy avait des raisons de célébrer : Blaise Zabini voyant que la situation s'améliorait avait décidé de partir et Andrea Karkaroff avait annoncé qu'il y avait un mieux dans l'état de son patient d'où sa décision de quitter le Manoir elle aussi. Les Malfoys pourraient désormais reprendre leur vie en main. Surtout, bien que l'aide de la psychomage et de l'Héritier Zabini fussent appréciés, le fait de devoir être redevable dérangeait fortement Narcissa Malfoy. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Pour autant cette nuit-là, Narcissa fut prise de violents maux de ventre. La violence de la douleur empêcha Andrea et Blaise d'avoir recours à l'automédication. Il devait appeler des médicomages et c'est là que le bât blesse. Après le procès, Saint-Mangouste avait signifié clairement aux Malfoys qu'ils pouvaient désormais oublier de les contacter pour tout problème de santé. Le directeur lui-même leur annonça que si d'aventures ils les appelaient pour quoi que ce soit, il choisirait lui-même les médicomages pour être sûr d'avoir des proches des victimes de la guerre voire même des orphelins de guerre, pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Andrea appela des médicomages avec qui elle avait étudié en Russie qui se fichaient comme du guigne du passé Mangemort de leur patient. Les idées de Voldemort étaient largement partagées par la population sorcière russe. Blaise salua cette décision et les médicomages arrivèrent très vite. Un diagnostic fut posé : déni de grossesse. Narcissa était enceinte et ne le savait pas. Le jeune homme noir eut un choc. Lucius ne pouvait être le père du fait de son impuissance, il ne restait plus que lui. Il allait être père. Blaise attendit à l'extérieur de la chambre de Narcissa Il n'en revenait pas de ce que lui arrivait. De plus, Lucius Malfoy semblait avoir disparu du Manoir ce qui l'inquiétait. Après un court silence, un cri se fit entendre. L'enfant était né. Blaise prit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à entrer. Les médicomages étaient repartis par la cheminée. Narcissa était roulée en boule dans son lit tandis qu'Andréa berçait le bébé. Celui-ci était calme. Andréa informa à Blaise, le sexe de l'enfant : une fille. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, la petite fille ouvrit ses yeux, deux yeux dorés qui le regardaient d'un air interrogateur. L'Héritier de la famille Zabini sentit son cœur fondre. Ce bébé était tellement beau. Sa fille. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en séparer. Blaise tendit les bras pour la prendre lorsque Lucius entra dans la pièce. Narcissa se crispa. C'est une chose de tromper son mari, s'en est une autre d'apporter une bâtarde dans la famille. Lucius tenait un landau blanc avec le M des Malfoy brodait en lettre dorées dessus.

\- Tenez Andréa, mettez-lui ça plutôt que ce vulgaire chiffon, dit-il en s'approchant de sa femme et lui prenant la main affectueusement. Comment vous sentez-vous très chère ?

Narcissa se releva pour avoir une contenance et répondit par l'affirmative. Lucius lui caressa la joue avant de continuer

\- Je suis désolé de vous embêter mais certaines choses doivent être faites. Andréa apportez-moi l'enfant s'il vous plait.

Blaise voulait réagir mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait été pétrifié. Lucius prit la petite au creux de ses bras, assit à côté de sa femme. Narcissa ne dit rien et attendit la sentence. Selon les anciennes règles Sang-Purs, elle et son bébé pouvaient être tués par le patriarche de la famille sans risque de procès pour celui-ci. Le nouveau gouvernement avait aboli ses anciennes règles mais cela ne changeait rien. Narcissa avait juré de les respecter le jour de son mariage. Andréa leva sa baguette et lança à Lucius qu'elle était prête à s'acquitter de cette tâche et de s'enfuir afin que Lucius ne soit pas inquiéter de la justice britannique. Blaise jura intérieurement. Andréa était tout à fait capable de le faire, c'était une fanatique. Lucius sourit.

\- Andréa rangez votre baguette. Je ne vais pas tuer ma femme et encore moins ma fille. J'ai été très prudent. Narcissa prenait des potions contraceptives concotées par Blaise. J'ai demandé aux elfes d'intervertir les potions. Cissy, je suis désolé de vous dire que vous ne buviez rien de plus qu'une solution de mes soins afin d'accroître votre fertilité. Voyez-vous, je voulais un autre enfant. Notre fils est perdu on ne sait où et mon impuissance m'empêche de m'acquitter de cette tâche moi-même. Monsieur Zabini a parfaitement rempli sa tâche.

Blaise fut terrorisé. Cet homme était fou. Laisser sa femme se faire engrosser par un autre pour quoi ? Le contrôle. Blaise comprit. Lucius avait perdu pied de façon violente. Il voulait récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu. En général, contrôler sa femme par le sexe est un bon moyen mais son impuissance l'en avait empêché. Pourtant, il avait trouvé un moyen. C'était tordu. Lucius était ravi. Son plan s'était déroulé sans accroc.

\- Je vais faire un pacte magique. Je vais la reconnaître comme étant mienne.

Là encore, c'était selon une vieille règle Sang-Pur. Lorsqu'une femme accouchait, le patriarche devait encore accepter l'enfant par magie. De cette façon, des enfants jugés difforme avaient été tués faute d'avoir été acceptés. Ce moyen était aussi une adoption qui ne portait pas son nom. Lucius procéda au rituel tandis que Narcissa la portait dans ses bras. Après celui-ci, Lucius confia la petite fille à Andréa et Blaise fut dé pétrifié. Il annonça aux personnes présentes:

\- Je vais l'appeler Ara. Ara Druella Malfoy. Cissy, je sais à quel point tu étais attachée à ta mère, j'ai pensé que donner son nom en second prénom serait un bel hommage et puis Ara, je garde la vieille tradition Black de porter des noms de constellation. « _L'autel_ » c'est ça son nom. Croyez-moi cette petite fera de moi un homme nouveau.

Lucius sortit sans demander son reste. Blaise se précipita vers Narcissa.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça Narcissa.

\- Actuellement si, je peux laisser faire ça je viens juste de le faire, répliqua la mère d'Ara.

\- Cet homme est un psychopathe. Il vient de me voler ma fille.

\- Selon le pacte c'est la sienne, dit Narcissa soulagée au fond de ne pas avoir passé l'arme à gauche. De plus, on est d'accord qu'il vaut mieux que ta fille ai un psychopathe de père que ta mère soit dans l'équation. Tu ne crois pas ? Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'osait s'approcher de ta mère. C'est dire à quel point elle est dangereuse. Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser Monsieur Zabini, je dois me reposer. Cela a été une longue journée.

Blaise s'en alla, elle avait raison. Terriblement raison. Même si sa mère l'aidait à reprendre ses droits, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il s'était éloigné et il préférait mourir que retourner auprès d'elle. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il alla dans le bureau de Lucius. Il lisait une pile de papiers tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards sur l'enfant qui dormait dans un couffin avec Andréa près d'elle.

\- Nous devons parler, commença Blaise.

Lucius ne releva même pas la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien à discuter la situation est réglée.

\- Non pas tellement, il reste à parler de moi.

\- De vous ?

\- Je pourrez vous poursuivre pour m'avoir volé ma fille et l'avoir adopté sans mon consentement.

\- Vous ne le ferez pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes un jeune homme honnête. Un jeune homme honnête qui devra expliquer à une foule de gens qu'il couchait avec la femme d'un ancien mangemort, en échange d'aide pour son mari malade et la gestion de ses biens. C'est indigne d'une famille telle que la vôtre qui est respectée et crainte. Cette enfant, si je vous la confie, deviendra héritière de la famille Zabini, de la rose noire et vous ne voulez pas ça. Nous savons ce que cela implique. Donc je vais vous proposer quelque chose, vous allez vivre ici, avec nous, et vous serez tel un frère pour elle mais rien d'autre. Elle n'aura de père que moi. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Blaise accepta la proposition. Un nouvel arrangement se mis en place. Lucius était grillé dans le monde sorcier, il profita de sa santé mentale retrouvée pour investir davantage dans le monde moldu. En effet, les Malfoys avaient toujours eu des intérêts dans le monde moldu malgré leurs idées extrémistes. L'argent n'a pas d'odeur après tout ironisaient-ils souvent. Andréa maintenait sa décision de ne plus vivre au Manoir tout en gardant des contacts réguliers avec Lucius. Pour s'occuper d'Ara, la sœur d'Andrea avait été engagée, Gertrude. Blaise aida Lucius dans ses investissements devenant son partenaire en affaires. Même si il avait une somme considérable du fait de la fortune de sa mère, il préférait mettre ses talents à profit pour gagner lui-même ses sous. Son côté rebelle faisait qu'il refusait de dépendre de sa mère de quelque façon que se fut. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Drago était porté disparu. Lucius ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, il avait une nouvelle héritière. Seule Narcissa lui envoyait des lettres qui restaient sans réponse. Six mois après la naissance d'Ara, Drago réapparut au Manoir. Il rentra comme si de rien n'était, se faufila dans sa chambre et ne redescendit que le soir au moment du dîner. L'aîné de la famille Malfoy ne donna aucune explication et on ne lui en demanda aucune. On fit comme si il avait toujours été là. Drago aida son père et Blaise dans les différentes affaires commerciales. Blaise trouva que Drago avait mûri. Le Drago lâche et présomptueux avait disparu. Le jeune homme noir se doutait que ce changement avait été provoqué par un événement tragique Son instinct ne le trompait que rarement .Il eut la réponse à sa question lors d'une réunion en tête à tête avec lui. Alors que Blaise observait Drago lire le journal, il murmura :

\- Qu'est- ce qui t'es arrivé Drago ?

Blaise ne faisait que parler pour lui-même mais Drago l'entendit. Le visage de celui-ci s'assombrit. Il répondit.

\- J'ai testé mes limites. J'étais libre. Je n'irais pas en prison. Je ne me ferais pas torturer par des Detraqueurs ou des gardiens ivres de vengeance. Libre. Je ne pouvais pas rester, tout ce que en quoi je croyais s'était effondré autour de moi. Et donc je suis parti. J'ai fait des choses affreuses, mon cher Blaise, mais je me sentais tellement vivant …

Blaise observa Drago, il ne semblait pas regretter, bien au contraire un rictus se dessinait sur son visage. Drago releva la tête.

\- Tu sais que j'ai subi le sectumsempra ? Les gens pensent que c'est une chose affreuse mais en réalité sentir ces entailles dans ma peau, dit Drago en prenant une respiration, c'est intense. La douleur est comme une drogue pour moi et je m'en suis rendu compte pendant mon absence. J'ai rencontré des gens comme moi. Nous ... Mais ça a dérapé, quelqu'un est mort. Moi qui répugnais à ôter la vie à quelqu'un, c'était au final tellement facile. Je lui pris sa vie. Il allait mourir de toute façon, il était condamné, il voulait mourir dans mes bras .Je l'aimais tellement.

Drago pleurait. Voyant où il était, il se ressaisit et effaça ses larmes d'une main. Blaise fut touché voir même plus, il était attiré par le blond. Cette langueur, cette sensualité. Il essaya de cacher son trouble mais Drago fut plus rapide. Sans un mot, l'héritier Malfoy conjura un couteau avec sa baguette et il le tendit à Blaise. Puis il enleva lentement ses vêtements et s'allongea sur le sol. Des cicatrices striaient l'ensemble de son corps. Pour son malheur, Blaise répondit positivement à l'invitation.

La relation qui s'établit entre les deux hommes ne fut un secret pour personne au sein du Manoir. Celle-ci arrangeait les affaires de Lucius qui avait développé une attention maladive pour la fillette et tout le temps occupait à coucher avec Drago était un temps de moins de partagé avec Ara. Drago n'oubliait pas les priorités et s'attelait à la recherche d'une épouse afin de concevoir un héritier. Son choix se porta sur Astoria Greengrass, de deux ans sa cadette qui revenait des États Unis après avoir brillamment réussi ses études en médicomagie. Le mariage fut célébré le jour de l'anniversaire d'Astoria, le 1er décembre 2004 et Drago accueillit son fils Scorpius, un an après. Les Malfoys gardaient profil bas et faisaient peu d'apparitions publiques. La grande Révélation fut pour eux l'occasion de changer cet état de fait. On était en décembre 2006, cet événement majeur venait d'avoir lieu et Lucius rentrait d'une promenade avec Ara. La jeune enfant avait désormais six ans et elle était ce soir-là,emmitouflée dans une cape en fourrure blanche que son père lui avait offert. Lucius l'adorait, il ne tolérait que celle-ci ne porte que les habits les plus chers, fait dans les matières les plus précieuses. Le patriarche était furieux . Il venait d'être pris à parti par un passant sur le Chemin de Traverse et cela aurait pu finir très mal, si plusieurs personnes n'étaient pas intervenues. Lucius hurlait à en devenir fou.

\- Comment ce sale sang mêlé ose-t-il me parler de la sorte ! Il n'était rien avant la Guerre, juste qu'un vulgaire gratte-papier mais comme monsieur a été du bon côté, il se retrouve cadre au département des sports ! C'est un scandale ! Ils vont voir ! Ils vont tous voir.

Ara était paniquée.

\- Père vous me faites peur. dit-t-elle en pleurant.

Lucius vociféra des ordres à la gouvernante.

\- Gertrude prenait la petite avec vous. Emmenez-la dans la nurserie.

Les Malfoys étaient réunis avec Blaise pour prendre le thé. Narcissa essaya de calmer son mari.

\- Très cher, vous ne devriez pas vous énerver pour si peu. Le monde change voilà tout.

Lucius coula un regard méprisant envers son épouse mais ses mots réussirent à le calmer. Un silence s'installa. Lucius le rompit.

\- Nous devons entrer dans les affaires.

\- Nous le sommes déjà, fit Narcissa simplement.

\- De manière officielle je veux dire.

\- Personne ne voudra traiter avec nous.

\- Si les Moldus.

\- Pardon ? Hoqueta Narcissa

\- Vous savez ce que j'ai constaté en me promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse : la présence massive de moldus. Les moldus sont fascinés par notre monde, ils viennent acheter des produits magiques, les Weasleys croulent sous les demandes à tel point qu'ils vont ouvrir une boutique de leurs produits à destination exclusive des moldus. Ce n'est pas encore officiel, ils viennent seulement d'acquérir le local qui par chance appartient à l'une de nos société écrans.

\- Et vous comptez devenir un vulgaire vendeur ? Demanda Narcissa qui se demandait intérieurement si son mari ne devait pas prendre plus de rendez-vous avec Andréa.

\- Non je compte créer des laboratoires pharmaceutiques.

\- D'où vous êtes venus cette idée saugrenue ? Fit Drago

\- De mes observations du monde moldu. Les Moldus sont prêts à ingérer n'importe quoi tant que cela règle leurs problèmes d'estime de soi. Les femmes utilisent des produits pour maigrir, grossir certaines parties du corps, avoir la peau plus claire, plus foncée. Les hommes pour leur impuissance mais la plupart de ces produits peuvent avoir des effets néfastes. Et si on leur vendait le même style de produit mais avec une efficacité plus grande grâce à la magie. Ils se l'arracheraient.

Drago pragmatique demanda comment ils allaient procéder à un tel prodige. Lucius répondit que tant que les sorciers et les moldus se bagarreront, il n'y aura pas d'affaire même si les Weasleys ont déjà le local, le magasin ouvrira concrètement une fois la situation calme et qu'ils allaient faire en sorte que la situation s'envenime encore un peu. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour engager des personnes qui mettraient au point une ligne de produits. Blaise était impressionné. Ce plan était diabolique mais purement géniale. Le fait que des sorciers subissaient des ratonnades de la part de moldus entra peu dans ses considérations. C'était une occasion unique. Le plan de Lucius fut mis à exécution. Il fallut attendre l'année 2009 pour que le traité de coexistence soit mis en vigueur. Deux semaines après, les boutiques Weasley et Malfoy ouvrirent leurs portes . Le succès fut fulgurant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les deux familles bâtirent de véritables empires financiers Blaise était fier d'avoir été l'artisan de l'un d'eux.

Les Malfoys avaient réussi un véritable tour de force. En construisant une société prospère, ils avaient réussi à surmonter toutes les difficultés et multiplier le nombre de leurs ennemis. Certaines personnes auraient tout donné pour que la famille de sang-pur soit réduite à néant. Personne n'avait oublié ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre. C'était le cas de Harden Taft. Simple homme, ordinaire, pas grande ambition .Il gagnait sa croûte, rentrait chez lui et faisait sa petite vie. Seul. Des fois il allait s'encanaillé à l'Allée des embrumes mais bon qui ne le faisait pas ? Tout ça pour dire que Harden Taft était un homme ordinaire et il ne manquerait à personne si il venait à mourir. Et c'est là où ça devient intéressant. Harden Taft était responsable au sein du département des enfants magiques. Beaucoup de jeunes étaient devenus orphelins pendant la guerre et ce service avait été créé pour les aider. Ce gratte papier avait trouvé le moyen de mettre à genou les Malfoys. Leur fille Ara. Ara était enregistrée ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait visiter la maison Malfoy et faire en sorte qu'elle soit enfermée dans un institut si on constatait des signes de maltraitance. Ce qui serait facilité par l'œil averti de Taft. HardenTaft était aussi extrêmement imprudent. Il essayait de voir si il ne pouvait pas tirer profit de la situation. Il alla chez les Malfoys et essaya de leur proposer un deal, très juteux pour lui. Mauvaise pioche. Lucius Malfoy le tua de façon particulièrement vicieuse. Il le découpa en morceaux avec un couteau pour que son sang s'échappe lentement de son corps et se voit mourir. Blaise et Drago transportèrent le corps et grâce aux services d'un homme grassement payé firent passer la mort pour un suicide. Ara avait malencontreusement assisté à la scène. Le tapis couvert de sang, sa mère tentant de réconforter son père ... Blaise aurait préféré qu'elle ne sache rien mais cette famille dissimulait mal ses vices à ses enfants. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, les transmettant tel des poisons. Une cassure se produisit chez Blaise. Après le meurtre, les jeux de couteaux avec Drago n'avaient plus le même attrait. Cela l'ennuyait presque. Le blond avait perdu de sa fraîcheur. Drago lui-même préférait se réfugiait chez de jeunes éphèbes pour combler ses vices. Pour autant, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher l'affaire mais en ce qui concerne Blaise cela allait bientôt changer.

Un jour qu'il se promenait dans la maison, il tomba nez à nez avec Astoria. Scorpius était partit chez sa sœur Daphné et elle profitait d'un thé sur le patio. Astoria n'était pas blonde comme le reste des Malfoy mais brune, un teint diaphane et des yeux bleus très doux. Elle avait réussi à se faire sa place en restant d'une incroyable discrétion. Elle apparaissait aux bras de son mari lors des soirées mondaines et ne se compromettait pas avec d'autres hommes, en d'autres mots l'épouse Malfoy parfaite. Blaise malgré les années n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de de parler avec elle, si ce n'est les politesses d'usage. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

\- Rester, venez prendre le thé avec moi, dit Astoria de sa voix chaleureuse.

\- Je ne souhaiterais pas vous déranger, répondit Blaise gêné.

\- Vous couchez avec mon mari et vous avez couché avec ma belle-mère. De plus vous avez transporté un cadavre récemment, cette fausse pudeur ne vous sied guère Monsieur Zabini. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Elle lui tendit une tasse et entama la conversation.

\- Donc, comment se portent les affaires ?

\- Bien, je dois dire que la crème rajeunissante nous permet de faire des chiffres astronomiques d'un autre côté nous sommes en procès pour concurrence déloyale. Et puis nous sommes prêts à entrer bientôt dans une toute nouvelle phase.

Astoria le stoppa.

\- Posez-moi n'importe quelle question maintenant que les banalités d'usage ont été dites. Blaise réfléchit à la question.

-Est-ce que je vous aie fait du mal ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas naïve. Je n'ai jamais aimé Drago et puis je suis asexuelle. Je n'éprouve aucun désir sexuel.

Blaise ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Est-ce possible ?

Astoria eut un rire cristallin.

\- Oui c'est possible. Vous savez la seule chose qui se rapproche de l'amour à mes yeux est l'amour que je porte à mon fils. J'ai peu d'amis, ma famille me comble de bonheur J'apprécie la solitude. Vous ne m'avez pas fait de mal, vous m'avez fait le plus grand bien. Mon mari aurait exercé son pouvoir d'époux pour me contraindre à assouvir ses désirs.

Blaise trouvait cette conversation assez embarrassante. Il essaya de trouver une échappatoire. Blaise pût constater la présence d'un carnet noir, ouvert, avec des croquis de corps nus .Blaise demanda ce qu'il en était. Astoria lui dit que c'était des croquis de dissection qu'elle faisait. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait dans un des sous-sols du Manoir, des cadavres qu'elle disséquait. Elle les récupérait dans les morgues les corps que personne ne réclamait. Astoria Malfoy était une médicomage, major de sa promotion à Salem. Son ambition avait toujours été de révolutionner cette discipline et elle avait trouvé l'angle parfait. La médecine moldue. Plus particulièrement la chirurgie. Le fait que son mari et son beau-père travaillent désormais dans ce domaine était une occasion unique pour elle de briller. Malheureusement, en tant qu'épouse les coups d'éclat comme celui-ci, à savoir exposer ses recherches et les développer était mal vue. Blaise offrit son aide. Il allait l'aider à bâtir un plan fiable qui permettrait d'inclure le travail d'Astoria, qui remontait à plus de vingt ans, à l'entreprise. Avec l'aide de Blaise, Astoria put convaincre Lucius et son mari du bien fondé de ses recherches. Astoria travaillait désormais au département de développement devenant ainsi la première femme Malfoy à travailler en étant mariée, ce qui était une révolution en soi. De plus, l'entreprise reçut de nombreux prix et accrut ainsi sa stature internationale. Au cours des mois qui avait suivi leur première conversation sur le patio, une relation s'établit entre Astoria et Blaise, une forte amitié qui poussa Blaise à rompre définitivement avec Drago. La dispute fut terrible. Drago était d'une jalousie maladive, limite viscérale. Il se promit de se venger.

Ara avait désormais quinze ans et Scorpius dix .Les deux enfants étaient dans le salon avec Blaise et Astoria. L'été approchait. Scorpius trépignait d'impatience car il rentrerait bientôt à Poudlard. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il serait pris. Il faisait de la magie avec sa tante depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Drago assista à la scène, dévoré par la rancœur. La joie et la sérénité qu'ils ressentaient était palpable. Drago ne pouvait supporter cela. A une époque, il était l'unique soupape de sécurité de Blaise, son havre. Drago reporta sa jalousie sur sa femme .Il voulait la voir souffrir. Il monta dans son bureau et il prit une baguette. Il fit une entrée remarquée dans le salon.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, désolé de vous déranger puis je parler à Blaise.

\- Bien sûr, époux, faites donc, dit Astoria

Drago attira Blaise dans un coin de la pièce et avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort. Blaise poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Un sort analogue au sectumsempra excepté que les blessures s'ouvrent et se referment constamment, c'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ? J'ai préféré me limiter à ton visage. Ton corps ne mérite pas pareil châtiment.

Astoria ainsi que les enfants observèrent la scène. Elle tenta de calmer la situation.

\- Ne faites pas ça, supplia-t-elle, si il y a un sort il y a forcément un contre sort.

\- Il y en a un mais c'est un sort de magie noir et il y a une procédure à suivre. Quelle est-elle chère épouse ? Demanda Drago, ravi de voir la souffrance sur le visage de son épouse.

Astoria était trop désemparée pour émettre le moindre son. Drago continua.

\- Le sort doit être rompu par la même baguette qui a lancé le sort ou une baguette ayant les mêmes propriétés et ça ma chère c'est une baguette extrêmement rare, il n'en existe que quatre identiques .

Dans un geste théâtrale, Drago prit la baguette et la cassa en deux puis la jeta dans la cheminée.

\- Maintenant il y en a une de moins, dit-il .De plus, le contre-sort doit être lancé par la même personne.

Ara pleurait. Elle voyait Blaise souffrir.

\- Père sera furieux de ce que vous avez fait, lança-t-elle à son frère.

\- Petite sœur, Père ne pourra strictement rien faire.

S'adressant à Astoria, il continua.

\- Je le veux partit dans l'heure ou sinon je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Et Père ne pourra pas m'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, Astoria si tu comptes l'emmener à Saint Mangouste, ne le fais pas. Tu serais la prochaine sur la liste.

C'est ce jour-là que Blaise quitta les Malfoys. Le sort ne cessa de le faire souffrir depuis. Il se promit de se venger de cette famille.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur** : **Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Après la césure du chapitre 14 retour au temps présent ! Sur ce ... Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15

Blaise avait montré son histoire à travers une pensine à Ara. Après la scène de sa fuite du Manoir sous la menace de Drago, Blaise la retira violemment en considérant qu'elle en avait vu jeune inspectrice était interloquée.

\- C'est pas possible, cela ne peut pas être vrai .Comment j'ai pu oublier une chose pareille ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Blaise donna une réponse glaçante.

\- Je te l'ai dis ta mémoire a été altérée. Ara, je pense que les Malfoys voulaient que tu m'oublies .

\- Et ils m'auraient effacé la mémoire ? Fit Ara. Sauf que non seulement je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être ta fille ni celle de Narcissa, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu une relation aussi forte avec Lucius Malfoy. Pour moi ce sont des étrangers. J'étais une étrangère, une cracmole …

Blaise la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Il venait de tiquer au mot « cracmole ». Ara le regarda avec un air de défiance. Lui aussi avait du mal avec cette réalité se dit-elle. L'homme avec les chairs sanguinolentes sur le visage observa Ara et lui lança un sort. Ara eut l'impression qu'un étau se resterait autour d'elle. Ne pouvant plus parler, elle lança une interrogation muette à son ravisseur. Blaise arrêta de lancer un sort et regarda sa fille d'un air désolé.

\- Ara, je suis navré que tu ais dû grandir auprès d'eux. J'aurais dû lutter plus fort. Te sauver d'eux.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Blaise la regarda fixement de ses yeux dorés étrangement similaire aux siens.

\- Ara tu es une sorcière. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu n'es pas une cracmole.

Ara regarda Blaise et éclata de rire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait observer à que point le déni pouvait être fort chez certaines personnes.

\- Ne ris pas Ara. Ta magie a été bridée. C'est très grave Tu as de la chance d'être en vie. Le problème étant que pour brider la magie de quelqu'un, il faut son plein accord. Un consentement extorquer sous Doloris ne fonctionnerait pas. Comment as-tu pu ?

Blaise Zabini était furieux. Il appela la Vélane qui avait servi Ara pour lui dire qu'ils quittaient l'endroit. L'inspectrice demanda ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Blaise essaya de sourire à cette question mais cela se transforma une grimace sous le coup de la douleur. Il jeta le sort de Feudeymon sur la pièce et partit. Il était en train de brûler l'endroit ! Très vite, Ara se trouva prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Avant de s'évanouir, elle pensa au commissariat, elle voulait tellement les prévenir ... _. Crac._ Elle était désormais devant le commissariat. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit. Ara était encore confuse pour savoir où est ce qu'elle était.

\- Charlène tu n'imagines pas le rêve que je viens de faire, commença la jeune inspectrice se pensant encore dans l'appartement de la vieille cracmole.

\- Oh chérie. Charlène est un nom de très mauvais goût.

Se tenait à côté d'Ara, Narcissa Malfoy qui la regardait avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Mère, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Donc ça y est tu te souviens de moi ? Fit Narcissa. La matriarche vit sa fille sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Bois ça et essaye de ne pas t'évanouir.

Ara se souvenait. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Tous les souvenirs que Blaise lui avait montré était réel. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant surtout le jour où il avait été maudit. Narcissa la regardait d'un air méprisant. Elle avait désormais soixante-treize ans et elle était toujours aussi classe. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour une tenue moldue assez simple composée d'un pantalon et d'une tunique noire et blanche.

\- Oh Ara, tu as toujours été une petite rebelle n'est-ce pas ? T'enfuir de ta maison, brider ta magie, altérer tes souvenirs. Je dois dire que c'est un véritable travail de Gobelin. Les magicomages de Saint-Mangouste ont mis une bonne semaine pour te désenchanter sans te tuer. A croire que tu es suicidaire. Par ailleurs, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Blaise a été arrêté.

\- Quoi comment ? Demanda Ara.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Occupe-toi seulement de te reposer et tiens regarde la télé .Je vais chercher le magicomage pour lui dire que tu es réveillée.

Une fois sa mère partie, Ara alluma la télé et zappa jusqu'à voir apparaître Lewis Adams sur une chaîne d'informations. Il allait se faire interviewer par un journaliste.

\- Bonjour Lewis Adams, commença le journaliste télé. Vous êtes venu parler aujourd'hui des choses dont on vous accuse comme vos liens avec Blaise Zabini, le présumé Baron.

Lewis Adams ne tarda pas à renâcler.

\- Le seul lien, c'est Dorian Williams et il avait été exclu de notre parti bien avant qu'il n'ai le projet d'aider le Baron mais la vraie question ne serait pas plutôt les liens de la police avec le Baron et les Malfoys.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda le journaliste, perplexe.

Le chef des Neo humanistes sourit et ménagea son effet avant de répondre à la question.

\- Il se trouve que Monsieur Blaise Zabini est le père de l'enfant bâtarde de Narcissa Malfoy, Ara Malfoy.

\- Mais la seule Ara que nous connaissons …

\- … est la jeune inspectrice dont le kidnapping nous a permis de mettre la main sur le Baron, acheva Lewis Adams. Pendant des années, cette sorcière s'est faite passer pour une cracmole pour infiltrer nos forces de police sachant que les cracmols depuis le traité magique sont considérés comme moldus. C'est pour cela que notre parti a pour projet de faire réviser le statut de ces créatures.

Le journaliste fut passablement agacé par le discours anti-cracmol de Lewis Adams.

\- Est-ce que c'est le moment ? Vous accusez une femme kidnappée d'être une menteuse et une fraude .

\- J'ai une preuve.

\- Quelle preuve ?

\- Une des rares photos d'Ara Tebo auprès de sa famille. Cette photo a été prise lors de l'inauguration du siège social de la firme Malfoy. Même si elle est un peu plus jeune elle n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis.

Le journaliste était choqué.

\- Ici, Sean Hannity, nous venons d'avoir la révélation que Ara Tebo, la jeune inspectrice kidnappée est une Malfoy. Nous revenons après une page de pub.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je dois dire que j'ai été assez déçu de ne pas trouver de review dans ma boîte mail mais je dois dire que je me suis résignée maintenant. J'espère que quelqu'un aura suffisamment de temps après avoir lu mon histoire pour me laisser une review . Sur ce ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 16

 _POV David Campbell_

La victoire qu'avait été de capturer Blaise Zabini avait été entachée par la révélation à la télévision de la vraie identité de l'inspectrice Ara Tébo. Cela compromettait toute l'enquête et mettait le pays dans un profond émoi. De plus, Les Neo humanistes avaient noyauté le débat. De la question de savoir comment un des leurs avait aidé un terroriste sorcier on se retrouvait à parler du statut de cracmols. En effet, les camps sorciers et moldus avaient décidé qu'un enfant sorcier né moldu était affilié sorcier et l'inverse était vrai pour les cracmols. Mais les Néo-humanistes les considéraient comme des potentiels sorciers et refusaient de les intégrer au sein de la société. Les différentes instances gouvernementales étaient furieuses : les ratonnades de sorciers avaient repris. Un enfant né moldu de 12 ans était mort. David Campbell était lui-même en proie à la fureur. Ara était sa meilleure amie et elle ne lui avait jamais révélé pareille information. Le scandale était tel que même le chef des Aurors était sur la sellette. Bien que les Malfoys avaient caché la disparition d'Ara, _Potter_ devait savoir. Tout menaçait de sauter. L'inspecteur David Campbell fut convoquer dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique, Chef John Cave. Étaient présents, le premier ministre moldu en personne, Walter Rockwood ainsi que le commissaire de police. Se faire poursuivre par les chiens de l'enfer aurait donné moins chaud à Campbell à l'heure actuelle que cette vision. Le chef Cave prit la parole.

\- Campbell, je dois vous informer qu'une commission spéciale a été créée pour enquêter sur l'identité d'Ara et sur toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être au courant dont vous.

\- Moi ?! s'écria Campbell

\- Bien sûr. Vous connaissez l'inspecteur Tébo depuis longtemps. Vos collègues l'appelaient même votre femme dans votre dos donc oui Inspecteur Campbell vous êtes inclus. Cette commission se réunira au plus vite. L'annonce se fera d'ici la fin de la journée. Vous pouvez disposer.

David sortit du bureau comme une tornade. Lui, impliquer dans cette farce ! Evan et Paul discutaient pas très loin. Ils s'approchèrent de leur collègue.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Campbell ? On vient de t'annoncer que ta prime te passera sous le nez cette année ? Demanda Paul.

\- J'aurais aimé, répondit David, mais c'est pire que ça avec la révélation de l'identité d'Ara je suis sur la sellette. Une commission vient d'être créée.

Evan et Paul eurent un échange de regards lourds de sens. Evan secoua la tête.

\- C'était prévisible. Au bureau des Aurors, c'est pire encore. Chef Potter risque lui aussi de sauter. L'existence d'Ara était peu connue dans le monde sorcier seulement par une minorité. Chef Potter faisait partie de cette minorité. On considère qu'il y a eu violation dans le traité quelque part maintenant il ne reste qu'à trouver les responsables.

La fureur de Campbell atteint des sommets. Il se leva sans demander son reste. Evan le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes te rendre ?

\- A Saint-Mangouste, dire deux mots à une sale menteuse.

\- N'essaye même pas d'y aller. Tu n'entreras pas dans sa chambre et tu le sais. La police doit être devant en train de surveiller et je suis sûr que les Malfoys ont dû recourir à leurs propres gardes.

Rasséréné, Campbelĺ se rassit. Il était sous le choc. Plus de sept ans d'amitié et pas un mot là-dessus. Le pire, c'est qu'elle lui avait inventé des salades sur comment elle avait vu ses parents mourir dans les massacre au Nigeria. Être pris pour un con à ce point-là c'était douloureux. Elle avait toujours été là et leur complicité était forte tellement que des fois même sa femme soupçonnait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. C'était fraternel, en grande partie. Le reste, ils avaient toujours préféré le cacher sous le tapis. Il eut la nausée. Tout ça ce n'était que du mensonge. Il aurait pris une balle pour elle. Merde ! Chef Cave sortit du bureau avec le premier ministre qu'il escortait vers la sortie. Il fit signe à Campbell de s'approcher.

\- Vous allez prévenir votre partenaire qu'il y a une enquête sur elle qui sera menée par une commission. Je viens d'appeler les policiers devant sa chambre pour vous laisser passer, fit Chef Cave.

C'était sa chance de lui parler. Il prit sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital. Avec une affaire de cette envergure, il y aurait dû avoir des journalistes postés devant le centre hospitalier mais ils avaient tous reçu une ordonnance restrictive qui leur interdisait de se trouver à un moins d'un kilomètre de Saint-Mangouste. Le juge y était allé fort pour autant, au vu de la situation avec des journalistes venant du monde entier, la mesure était adéquate.

La chambre d'Ara était dans l'aile privée des Malfoys. Bien que les relations étaient tendues entre la famille Malfoy et Saint-Mangouste, dû fait d'un directeur revanchard, dès que la famille Malfoy retrouvât son influence , elle le fit partir avec pertes et fracas. Lucius a la rancune tenace et pour marquer son territoire, il fit construire une aile rien que pour sa famille. Le message était clair : on excluait pas les Malfoys impunément. Campbell sentit la moutarde lui monter le nez à l'évocation de ce fait. Après vérification, il pût entrer et c'est là qu'il la vit. Poser dans son lit, entourée de pas moins tous les membres de la famille Malfoy

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lucius Malfoy.

Campbell n'était pas intimider pour deux sous. Il était trop furieux pour ça.

\- Je me présente je suis... J'étais le partenaire d'Ara au sein du Département. Inspecteur David Campbell, fit-il en montrant sa plaque.

Narcissa Malfoy eut un reniflement méprisant. Ara fut irritée.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un moment d'intimité ? Demanda la patiente.

Son grand frère, d'humeur goguenarde, prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Cela fait douze ans que l'on ne t'as a pas vu. Il serait sympa de voir quel genre de fréquentation tu as eu pendant ce laps de temps.

Ara jeta un regard furieux à Drago Malefoy.

\- Dehors ! Cassez-vous ! Cria-t-elle.

Le patriarche se leva sans un bruit et tous le suivirent. Lorsque Scorpius claqua la porte derrière lui, Ara lâcha un soupir en se jetant dans les bras de son partenaire.

\- Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué..

\- Stop Ara, dit l'inspecteur en repoussant la convalescente, Stop ! Une Malfoy ! Une putain de Malfoy.

\- Donc tu as vu hein ? Si tu as vraiment vu, tu sais que je ne suis pas une vraie Malfoy, plus une bâtarde. Et une sorcière en plus.

\- Tu n'es pas une cracmole ? Hoqueta Campbell.

Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- Non mais je vais t'expliquer …

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu m'as menti ? Que la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi après ma femme et mon fils, qui était là dans les moments durs m'a caché ça. Comment as-tu pu Ara ?

\- Écoute c'est compliqué, essaya de se justifier Ara.

\- Tu te rends comptes la position dans laquelle tu nous mets tous par tes mensonges. Il va y avoir une commission qui sera créer pour voir si il n'y a pas eu collusion !

Campbell n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il venait d'apprendre que son fils était un sorcier et il était terrorisé. On pourrait lui faire du mal. Ara s'approcha de lui lascivement et lui caressa la joue. Elle prit une voix rassurante.

\- Mais non ça va aller ! Je prendrais le blâme. J'ai une bonne raison pour avoir menti. J'ai altéré ma mémoire. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Pas vraiment. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que j'étais. A l'époque, je pensais que j'étais une étrangère recueillie non pas une bâtarde et pour ma magie je l'ai bridé. Ça va aller tout va bien se passer.

Elle serra David dans ses bras, puis approcha sa main de son entrejambe. Une sensation de chaleur s'empara de son bas ventre. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ara essaya de reproduire ce qu'il leur était arrivé il y a plusieurs années et dont il s'était jurer que cela n'arriverait plus. Il la repoussa avec violence.

\- Non Ara, je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu seras bientôt auditionnée par une commission spéciale .Donc prépare-toi et la prochaine fois que je te vois je te démolis !

Il claqua la porte.

 _POV Ara Malfoy_

Après une semaine de convalescence, Ara sortait enfin de l'hôpital. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'est rentrer dans son appartement et avoir sa tranquillité. Malheureusement pour elle, ses parents en avaient décidé autrement. Son appartement avait été vidé et les clés rendus. Désormais, elle résidait dans la maison londonienne avec l'ensemble de sa famille afin de « montrer un front uni » pour citer les conseillers en communication hors de prix employés par la firme. La jeune fille se sentait piégée. En arrivant dans la maison londonienne, Lucius lui montra sa chambre qui désormais avait changé pour des tons neutres. Avant de la laisser, son père lui annonça qu'il lui avait pris un avocat pour la conseiller avec la commission qui approchait. Avant de la laisser, Lucius lui toucha la joue, heureux de retrouver sa fille. Elle détourna la tête, dégoûtée.

\- C'est de ta faute, cracha-t-elle, tout ça est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Blaise m'a tout montré. Comment tu as fait en sorte que Mère tombe enceinte, la façon dont tu as laissé Drago s'en prendre à lui. Je suis sûre que si Drago s'en était pris à moi, tu l'aurais laissé faire aussi. C'est pour cela que je suis partie, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains et Drago le sait bien. C'est pour cela qu'il s'en est pris à Blaise.

Une flamme dangereuse dansait dans les yeux de Lucius. Ara était terrifiée.

\- Je te choisirais toujours, dit Lucius, sache-le.

Ara resta seule. Elle se souvenait maintenant. La folie de son père la plongea dans une profonde angoisse. Lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il serait prêt à tuer son fils aîné pour elle, elle le croyait. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle en tirait une fierté, elle était le trésor de son père. Même lorsqu'il avait tué l'homme du Ministère, elle ne lui en avait pas voulu Après tout, c'était un méchant homme qui voulait l'emmener. Son papa la protégerait toujours. Ara se gifla. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fatiguée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie, la folie qu'il l'avait engendré.

Le dîner fut servi. Sa famille était déjà attablée lorsqu'elle descendit. Lucius, Narcissa, Drago, Astoria et Scorpius. Depuis son retour, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de discuter avec ce dernier. Ils avaient toujours été proches. La première partie de la soirée se passa dans un silence religieux. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Pour autant, Scorpius était bien determiné à creuser l'abcès.

\- Donc Ara, tu es inspecteur au Département magique de la police moldue. Ca consiste en quoi précisément ?

Ara marqua une pause. Elle essayait de voir si elle allait jouer le jeu. Scorpius de l'autre côté de la table la suppliait du regard de se lancer. Elle répondit à sa supplication muette.

\- Et bien Scorpius, mes fonctions sont plutôt simples. Enquêter dès lors que des moldus entrent au contact de la magie d'une façon qui pourrait les mettre en danger comme la possession d'artefact magique, la prise de potion dangereuse et toutes ses autres choses. Quoique, sur la prise de potions dangereuses, cela dépend si cette potion est utilisée comme drogue récréative, là c'est plus les STUPS qui s'en chargent.

\- Ça semble intéressant oui ça l'est c'est plutôt pas mal même si c'est plutôt redondant en fin de compte. Les êtres humains ont tendance à agir pour les mêmes raisons : le sexe, l'argent ou le pouvoir et l'obtention de l'un est le moyen pour acquérir les deux autres. La magie facilite cela. Enfin c'est ce que les moldus croient. De plus, ils ont tendance à répéter les mêmes erreurs.

\- Comme s'enfoncer des balais magiques dans les fesses, lança Drago à la cantonade. Je suis sûr que tu as du t'amuser à t'occuper de ce genre de dégénérés. Quel honneur.

Lucius intervint.

\- Je pense que nous devrions être fiers de ce qu'elle accomplit. Elle a su développer ses compétences et faire face à l'adversité .Se débrouiller seule et surtout réussir à échapper à des mercenaires entraînés qui la recherchaient. Je suis impressionné par tant de ressources.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de manger. Ara soupira.

\- Je n'étais pas seule, j'ai été aidée, dit-elle. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un alors que je venais de m'enfuir. Elle m'a protégée.

Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'avais mis un contrat de six millions de gallions sur ta tête pour qu'on te retrouve vivante et cette personne ne t'a jamais dénoncé ?

\- Il semblerait que non, Père.

Ce fut étonnamment la dernière parole prononcée. On entendit plus que les cliquetis des fourchettes. Après que celui-ci se fut terminé, Ara retourna dans sa chambre suivit par Astoria et Scorpius. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Ara tu nous as tellement manqué, fit Astoria . Comment va Blaise ?

Ara sentit une bouffée de colère arriver.

\- Bien si on exclut le fait qu'il a tué une bonne centaine de personnes.

Astoria sembla fatiguée.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, il souffre tellement. Et le sort ne peut être défait de n'importe quelle façon. Il a du se lier avec des Vélanes pour se sentir mieux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Comment tu es au courant de cela.

\- Je le voyais régulièrement. Je l'ai aidé à s'installer mais j'ai fait plus. Je lui ai fabriqué un masque calmant qui permet d'atténuer la douleur et je lui ai conseillé de se lier magiquement avec des Vélanes. Elles ont un fort pouvoir régénérateur, je pensais que cela lui serait profitable.

\- Tu veux dire qui les a marqué juste pour se guérir ?! C'est pour cela qu'il a marqué une gamine de cinq ans. ?

\- Clara ? Non elle, c'est parce qu'il l'aimait. Il disait qu'elle lui rappeler, moi. Oh Ara, Blaise aurait tellement voulu qu'on soit une famille. Mais nous nous sommes disputé. Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça .Alors je l'ai quitté Définitivement. Ça lui a donné une raison supplémentaire pour se venger.

Ara était énervée.

\- Et toi t'es d'accord avec ça ? lança l'inspectrice à son neveu.

Le jeune homme de 24 ans la regarda avec un air triste.

\- Non pas tellement c'est juste un affreux concours de circonstances.

\- Affreux concours de circonstances, hein ? Vous me faites rire. Maintenant, si vous pouviez sortir de ma chambre demain une journée chargée m'attend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteur :** **Salut tout le monde ! voici le chapitre 17 ,j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes chapitres donc je ne suis pas sûr que vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines mais si cette histoire vous intéresse , laisser au moins une review. Sincèrement j'ai l'impression que je l'écris dans le vide enfin excepté pour ma bêta qui est fantastique et que je remercie encore ! Sur ce ..**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17

Le lendemain du dîner familial, un avocat engagé par Lucius pour la préparer au mieux à la commission spéciale se présenta à la porte. John Pearson. Coupe impeccable, costume hors de prix et les dents longues à en rayer le parquet. Ara secoua la tête en le voyant. Des avocats dans son genre, elle en avait côtoyé certains au Département. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'inspectrice n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Toute la famille était réunie pour l'accueillir dans le salon. Après les salutations d'usage, John Pearson passa aux choses sérieuses.

\- Bien commençons Mademoiselle Malfoy. Je suis ici pour vous préparer pour votre audition. La commission a été créée pour enquêter sur les conditions de votre entrée dans la police. Le point principal si vous n'avez pas violé le traité magique. Comprenez bien que l'enjeu est de taille, si on estime que le traité a été violé, le monde sorcier s'expose à de lourdes réparations pouvant aller à plusieurs milliards de gallions.

L'assemblée accusa le coup. D'autant plus que les Malfoys savaient très bien que ces réparation seraient payées de leur poche. L'avocat continua.

\- Les membre de la commission seront cinq. Deux membres du Magenmagot et deux juges moldus . Comme c'est le camp moldu qui a été lèser, le juge départiteur sera un juge moldu.

Narcissa fut scandalisée.

\- C'est honteux. Il aurait fallu une égalité parfaite.

John Pearson rétorqua.

\- Ce sont les règles du traité. Le juge départiteur est Michael Rosen. C'est un juge avec une bonne réputation, peu mêlé dans les affaires politiques et au bord de la retraite. Un choix plutôt audacieux. Il n'aura aucune raison de vous enfoncer. Les deux autres juges moldus sont Travis Tanner et Eleanor Gold . Un conseil méfiez- vous de Tanner, il est en quête de reconnaissance politique. C'est un véritable danger. Pour les membres du magenmagot nous avons Olivier Dubois et Dean Thomas. Je dois dire je suis assez peu familier du monde magique ainsi que de ses personnalités donc j'ignore qui ils sont.

Drago intervint.

\- Ara n'a aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là.

\- Bon concentrons-nous alors sur Tanner. Je vais vous poser les questions qui risquent de tomber. Première question : comment êtes-vous entrez dans la police ?

\- J'avais 19 ans .Je venais de faire croire que j'étais une réfugiée Nigériane et j'ai fait une demande de nationalité britannique que j'ai reçu.

\- Pour quelles raisons vous avez-vous reçu la nationalité aussi rapidement ?

\- J'avais reçu d'excellents résultats scolaires et une bourse pour une grande école. J'étais une jeune pleine d'avenir .Après un an d'études, j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'académie.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je pensais être utile. C'était important pour moi de faire en sorte que la cohabitation entre les mondes se passe au mieux. De plus, de par ma famille j'avais une connaissance magique que même beaucoup de sorciers n'avaient pas, je pouvais devenir un précieux agent.

John Pearson sourit.

\- Je pense que vous serez excellente.

John Pearson lui posa encore de nombreuses questions. Elle avait réponse à tout. A la fin de la journée, celui-ci était satisfait. Alors qu'Ara le raccompagna à la porte, il lui glissa un dernier mot.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls je dois vous dire quelque chose. Les autorités moldues sont assez sceptiques vis à vis de l'utilisation de la magie donc vous pouvez mentir rien ne vous en empêchera.

Ara écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais vous avez pas le droit de me dire ça !

\- Mademoiselle Malefoy, pas de ça entre nous. Vous avez couvert la vérité sous des demi- mensonges et c'est tout à votre honneur. Vous êtes bonne. Autant les petits juges qui vont vous interroger ne s'en rendront pas compte autant Tanner, c'est une autre histoire. En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Ara claqua la porte derrière lui. Il est vrai que certains détails avaient été mis de côté, comme l'implication de Charlène dans sa décision de rentrer à l'académie de police. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Drago assit dans les escaliers, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Chère petite sœur, tu es dans de sacrés draps. Et dire que j'ai été accusé de meurtre. Toi tu es peut être sur le point de déclencher une crise politique .Je ne sais pas si je dois être fier ou terrifié.

Ara explosa.

\- T'es un enfoiré !

\- Tu es une dégénérée, une pute tout comme ton père. Il a couché avec la moitié des membres de cette famille.

Les yeux d'Ara se rétrécirent. La jeune fille monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se placer face à son grand frère.

\- Tu t'es enfilé la moitié de la ville. C'est connu par tout le monde. Une grande partie des putes de Londres peuvent payer leur loyer grâce à toi.

La gifle partit sec. Le choc fut si grand qu'elle dévala les escaliers. Drago les descendit prêt à en découdre.

\- Tout est de ta faute. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, Blaise serait resté près de moi, il ne m'aurait pas quitté pour Astoria dans son désir d'avoir une relation « normale »avec elle.

Il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes alors qu'elle était allongée. Il continua.

\- Je l'aimais mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'est sa précieuse Ara. Tu me voles tout ce qui est bien. Mon père, l'homme que j'aime, ma femme même mon fils. Tu es un poison!

Pendant ce temps, il n'arrêta pas de donner des coups d'une rare violence avant de se mettre à hurler. Astoria arriva en courant avec Narcissa. Au vu de l'état préoccupant de l'inspectrice, un transfert vers Saint-Mangouste fut proposé mais la proposition fut vite retoquée. La commission commençait à se réunir dès le lendemain. Un médicomage de confiance fut dépêché auprès d'Ara qui lui donna une potion régénérante sensée agir pendant la nuit. Après que celui-ci fut raccompagné par Narcissa, Lucius arrivé entre-temps resta dans la chambre d'Ara.

\- Je suis désolé, Ara, dit-il, je sais que tu as énormément à me reprocher mais pour le moment, dors. Demain sera long. Tes récriminations à mon égard peuvent attendre.

Avant même qu'Ara put penser à quoi que ce soit, elle s'endormit. Le lendemain, elle vit Lucius en train de lire un livre.

\- Père, vous avez veillé toute la nuit ?

\- Je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à dormir, donc j'ai préféré venir ici.

Ara sourit. Son père avait toujours attentionné.

\- Je vais te laisser. Tu dois être dans deux heures dans les locaux du Parlement. C'est là où siégera la commission. Par ailleurs, ta mère a déjà choisi tes habits.

Une fois son père parti, Ara se leva avec quelques difficultés pour observer la tenue choisie. Un tailleur noir avec une chemise blanche à col rond. Très simple. Narcissa voulait opter pour une tenue plutôt policière que fille de bonne famille sorcière et extrêmement riche. Sa mère avait toujours du flair en matière de tenue. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se prépara. Pour rajouter le côté sérieux, Ara ramena ses longs cheveux frisés en chignon. La jeune inspectrice s'observa dans le miroir, l'espace de quelques secondes. Son expression s'était adoucie, comme si le fait d'avoir retouvé la mémoire avait libéré son corps d'un poids dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Elle partit rejoindre sa famille. Narcissa s'approcha d'elle pour arranger son col puis la prit à part.

\- Ara, tu as vu la tenue que je t'ai choisi. C'est bien. Avant qu'on y aille, je me dois te rappeler quelque chose. Nous sommes une famille, et même si des fois on se fait du mal, à la fin de la journée, il n'y a que nous face au reste du monde. J'espère que tu comprends ?

\- Oui Mère, dit Ara

\- Bien maintenant. Mets ton plus joli masque nous sortons !

Le nombre de journalistes devant le Parlement était affolant. Le monde entier semblait s'être invité à la fête. Elle suivit le conseil de Narcissa et plaqua sur son visage une expression impassible. En montant les marches, son avocat la rejoignit en prenant un air sérieux. Il allait se faire une sacrée réputation. En passant dans les couloirs, elle croisa Harry Potter. Il avait un air étrange, comme si il l'encourageait. Ce qu'elle trouva bizarre. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y faire attention, elle imaginait à quelle sauce elle allait se faire manger. La salle du Parlement mise à la disposition pour la tenue de la commission était grande, très grande. Elle jurerait presque qu'elle avait été agrandie magiquement. Ce sort était souvent utilisé. La possibilité d'avoir plus d'espace grâce à la magie était une pure aubaine et rare étaient les moldus qui cracheraient dessus. La salle était comble. Des personnalités politiques et des chefs d'entreprises s'étaient même crées un espace VIP au balcon. Ara était amer. Sa crucifixion était le lieu où il fallait être. Lucius a du sentir son état puisqu'il tenta de la rassurer.

\- Ne fais pas attention. Tu t'en sortiras. En ce qui les concerne,nous les ferons payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ara se tourna vers son père pour lui répondre mais la venue des membres de la commission l'en empêcha. Arriva d'abord Eliane Gold qui alla se plaça à la gauche d'Ara, Travis Tanner à sa suite. Ara eut la même sensation qu'en voyant Pearson, l'ambition suintait des pores de sa peau. Michael Rosen se plaça au centre et enfin Olivier Dubois et Dean Thomas à la droite d'Ara. La jeune inspectrice déglutit. Michael Rosne ouvrit la séance .

\- Mademoiselle Malfoy, levez-vous. Prêtez-vous serment de dire la vérité et seulement la vérité ?

\- Oui je le jure, dit-elle en levant la main droite.

Elle allait se parjurer ...

\- Mademoiselle Malfoy, reprit le juge Rosen , vous êtes ici devant cette commission pour déterminer les conditions de votre entrée dans le département magique de la police moldue et si du fait de votre présence, il n'y a pas eu rupture du traité magique. Mademoiselle Malfoy, ce traité a été créé afin de garantir la paix entre nos deux mondes et une séparation stricte se devait d'être respectée. Vous êtes une sorcière et vous avez travaillé au sein du monde moldue et vous vous êtes présentée comme cracmole. Pour autant, il nous a été parvenus que vous auriez des circonstances atténuantes. Quelles sont-elles ?

La salle semblait retenir son souffle et Ara aussi. Elle commença.

\- A 16 ans, j'ai décidé de quitter mon foyer suite à une divergence familiale.

\- Qu'elle était- elle ? Demanda Travis Tanner

\- Mes parents avaient prévu de me marier une fois que j'aurais été introduite en tant que membre de la famille Malfoy. Mon existence était jusque là secrète, peu de personnes la connaissaient .

\- Même disons les services d'auror ? Continua Tanner.

Ara ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Je l'ignore mais mes parents ont toujours été très protecteurs. A l'époque même les services d'auror n'étaient pas vraiment au fait de mon existence. J'avais été déclarée certes mais disons qu'on essayait avant tout d'oublier l'existence de ma famille. Je suis née dans une période difficile.

Michael Rosen sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse.

\- Parlons davantage de votre statut au sein du monde non magique maintenant. Vous êtes une sorcière ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourtant vous vous êtes fait passer pour une cracmole. Pourquoi ?

\- La trace. Les enfants sorciers ont une trace sur eux. Avant cela permettait de déterminer quand un enfant sorcier s'exposait au monde moldu. Maintenant, c'est pour les retrouver en cas de problème. Pour faire disparaître cette trace et apparaître comme étant une cracmole, je devais brider ma magie.

Des exclamations étouffées accueillirent la nouvelle. Les deux sorciers au sein de la commission étaient outrés. La magie était vue comme un don précieux par tous les sorciers. Renoncer à ce don était extrêmement mal vu même pas les sorciers au contact du monde moldu. Dean Thomas prit la parole.

\- Comment une fille élevée par une famille de sang-pur aurait pu commettre un acte aussi extrême ?!

\- J'étais jeune et naïve. Je voulais disparaître et c'était le seul moyen, croyez- moi ce n'était pas facile.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?! Même le sorciers élevés par des moldus n'auraient osé faire une chose pareille. C'est contre toutes les Lois Anciennes !

Michael Rosen intervint.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet ici monsieur Thomas. Pour autant, une question se pose au vu de vos témoignages mademoiselle Malfoy. Vous êtes en train de dire que pour échapper à un mariage vous avez franchi une ligne que peu de sorciers auraient franchie. D'autant que selon les rapports de vos médecins vous avez changé votre mémoire, termina-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Cette raison devait lui sembler légère ce qu'Ara ne lui reprochait guère mais dire que c'est en réalité parce que 'elle avait peur de son frère qui avait jeté une malédiction sur son père biologique et que celui-ci pour se venger avait tué des centaines de personnes n'était pas mieux.

\- Oui, comme je vous le dis, Juge Rose, j'étais jeune et borderline.

Travis Tanner prit la parole.

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt que vous avez été envoyée pour espionner notre monde et notre travail ?

Ara était interpellée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre …

Travis Tanner étira un large sourire.

\- Voyez-vous, mademoiselle Malefoy, avant de passer dans le Département magique, une étude génétique est faite pour éviter votre cas. L'échantillon donné est ressorti moldu alors que même si votre magie est bridée, génétiquement vous êtes une sorcière, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Monsieur Tanner, je vous rappelle que selon le Dr. Zane qui a trouvé ce gène « sorcier », les cracmols sont aussi pourvus de ce gène sauf qu'il est dormant. Donc je vous conseillerais de revoir vos cours de science.

Les journalistes étaient fébriles et la salle admirait le spectacle. Travis Tanner avait les narines dilatées sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Et par rapport à l'affaire Weasley ? Dit Tanner, l'air hargneux. Vous vous souvenez de cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que le commissaire et certains chef de département soupçonnaient un espion à la solde des Weasley qui les informait de l'état d'avancement de l'enquête puisqu'ils avaient toujours un coup d'avance. C'est comme si ils savaient ce qui allaient se passer.

Ara se leva de sa chaise et lança un doigt accusateur.

\- Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! Me croyez-vous capable de laisser la mort d'enfants impunie ?

\- Du calme Mademoiselle Malfoy, dit Michael Rosen en tapant de son marteau pour rendre le calme dans la salle qui était fébrile.

L'inspectrice pouvait sentir les yeux de Narcissa la percer derrière son dos. Elle continua pour autant debout.

\- En admettant que je sois une espionne, ce que je ne suis pas, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à protéger les intérêts des Weasleys. Nos familles se détestent et se sont nos principales concurrentes. Les firmes Malfoys, ont doublé leur chiffre d'affaires cette année-là.

\- Est-ce que mes confrères auraient d'autres questions. Miss Gold ?

\- Je crois n'avoir malheureusement aucune question.

\- Bien, miss Malefoy, fit le juge Rosen. Nous rendrons notre verdict après l'écoute d'autres témoins. Vous pouvez disposer. La séance est ajournée.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! J'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication mais bon comme la suite ne semblait pas être réclamer ... Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de poster des reviews en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Sur ce ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre18

Ara avait passé la matinée au Parlement à se faire interroger et cela l'avait épuisé. Une fois rentrée à la maison londonienne, Narcissa annonça qu'à moins d'être convoquée, elle préférait largement rentrer au Manoir. L'air londonien ne lui convenait pas. Ce qui arrangé bien les affaires d'Ara mais avant de partir, elle rappela à sa fille qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans les cachots. Narcissa Malfoy avait toujours brillé par son amabilité envers sa fille.

Après le départ de la matriarche, Lucius et Drago s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur appartement, donnant la possibilité à Astoria, Scorpius et Ara de se retrouver. Ils avaient investi la cuisine et s'amusaient à se faire des sandwichs. Une façon de célébrer l'absence de Narcissa. Ara était tentée de leur en vouloir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et si en plus elle devait rester avec eux, mieux valait aplanir les relations. La jeune inspectrice avait tenté d'appeler Campbell mais à chaque fois, elle tombait sur la boîte vocale. Tous ses repères disparaissaient. Raison de plus pour revoir Charlène. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait vu. Ses souvenirs avaient été restitués dans leur intégralité, pour autant une vague de confusion restait autour du moment où elle avait vu la cracmole lui lançait un sortilège d'oubliettes. Ara observa Scorpius et Astoria. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Non pas physiquement mais leur relation fusionnelle faisait que mère et fils avaient les mêmes attitudes et réflexions. Une part de la jalousie de Drago envers Blaise prenait racine à ce niveau-là, Blaise avait réussi là où l'héritier Malfoy avait lamentablement échoué : trouver une place dans leur duo. Scorpius était loin d'être le fils rêvé par Drago. Outre sa répartition à Serdaigle à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt à reprendre les rênes de l'empire familial. Ne nous y trompons pas. Il était très bon et très intelligent et pourrait être un super PDG le moment venu mais, Scorpius associait cette place à la folie familiale. Astoria avait beau lui répéter que cela remontait à bien avant la création de la firme rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas. Il essayait de vivre par ses propres moyens en travaillant comme simple vendeur dans une librairie. La librairie proposant des livres rares lui permettait de gagner un salaire correct et de pourvoir vivre certes avec des moyens moins importants mais il considérait cela comme plus honnête. Astoria quant à elle malgré le succès qu'elle avait en travaillant au sein de l'entreprise, elle restait prisonnière de son rôle d'épouse Malfoy . Pour elle, la tradition demeurait. Sur ce côté-là elle ressemblait un peu à Narcissa mais Ara l'aimait beaucoup trop pour lui faire relever cette similitude.

Drago descendit en robe de chambre et s'attabla auprès d'eux après avoir lui-même préparé un sandwich. Ara lui lança une phrase assassine.

\- Au final tout ceci est de ta faute.

Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui jeta un regard vide. Il était comme éteint Ara en avait presque de la peine pour lui. Drago finit son sandwichs sans les regarder puis remonta dans ses appartements.

\- Il est comme ça depuis le départ de Blaise, dit Scorpius, je ne dirigerai jamais cette entreprise.

Astoria posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils. Ara prit d'une compassion fraternelle s'approcha de Scorpius et le prit dans ses bras. Elle essaya de trouver des paroles de réconfort pour son neveu mais n'y parvint pas. La jeune femme se contenta d'un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, lança-t-elle au duo. Bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle passa devant celle de Drago. Poussée par sa curiosité, Ara colla sa tête contre la porte et n'entendit pas un bruit. Il avait sûrement mis en place un sort de silence. Elle était sur le point de continuer sa route lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme s'attendait à rencontrer une résistance mais il n'en fut rien. Derrière la porte, le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle fut proprement choquant. Son frère était assis sur un fauteuil en bois avec des bassines de chaque côté de ses poignets qui étaient tranchés, le vidant de son sang petit à petit. Il semblait prendre un plaisir pervers à voir son sang s'écouler. Elle appela Astoria et Scorpius à la rescousse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne semblèrent nullement surpris .Au contraire, leur réaction était comme réglée sur du papier à musique. Scorpius désinfectait les plaies tandis que Astoria effectuait des sorts de cicatrisation. Drago était au bord de l'évanouissement. Scorpius et Astoria le placèrent sur le lit, puis sa femme rapprocha un fauteuil du lit.

\- Je vais le veiller cette nuit, dit-elle. Scorpius tu devrais aller te reposer. Demain tu travailles.

Elle les poussa vers la sortie. Des larmes rageuses apparurent sur le visage de Scorpius.

\- Salaud ! Il nous fait le coup sans arrêt, ça l'amuse de nous voir s'échiner à le sauver.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la raison ...

\- Épargne ta salive Ara, on sait la raison.

Scorpius claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, plusieurs personnes devaient passer devant la commission. Elle était publique mais les caméras avaient été interdites ainsi que les téléphones, montres, voire même lunettes. Pour donner un compte rendu détaillé, les journalistes opéraient des roulements afin d'avertir les téléspectateurs. Les personnes convoquées étaient Harry Potter le matin et les anciens partenaires d'Ara l'après-midi. Ara était vissé à l'écran. La maison londonienne était pourvue d'une salle de cinéma qu'elle avait exigé pour ses dix ans à Lucius. Ara était une sacrée enfant gâtée. Pour assister au show médiatique, la jeune femme avait opté pour une couverture moelleuse et de la nourriture à la qualité douteuse et dont la digestion lui provoquerait sûrement du cholestérol. Lorsqu' Harry apparut devant les marches du Parlement, il semblait serein. Tellement que cela en était suspect. Harry Potter était le genre de personne qui fonçait sans réfléchir et qui arrivait à obtenir des résultats probants. Dès lors qu'il réfléchissait, il devenait dangereux. Elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre.

Une journaliste apparut pour expliquer l'interrogatoire que subissait Harry Potter.

"...Les juges ont demandé, si le service d'Auror avait été averti de la disparition d'Ara et il a répondu que non. Il a précisé que la famille Malfoy après la guerre qui a secoué le monde sorcier devint opaque peu d'informations filtrées, ils se sont fait discrets. Même si elle était connue, personne n'a cherché plus loin. Au vu de ce qui est dit, il n'est pas sûr que les Malfoys soient convoqués."

Sa famille allait éviter cette balle et elle le savait .De plus, elle avait eu peu de contact avec le service des Aurors et c'était toujours conflictuel. Si effectivement elle était une espionne, elle n'aurait pas chercher à éviter les interactions publiques pas comme l'éclat de voix qu'elle avait eu au début de l'enquête avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier . A la fin de la matinée, Harry Potter sortit du Parlement toujours serein malgré un interrogatoire musclé. L'instinct de la jeune femme lui disait qu'il y' avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Ara secoua la tête. Harry Potter était une anguille. Au vu de sa duplicité, elle se demandait comment il avait été réparti à Gryffondor comme lui avait dit son frère. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter de cela, la journaliste réapparut à l'écran pour annoncer que la séance de la commission de l'après-midi allait être ouverte avec Campbell et les autres qui étaient en train d'arriver ensemble. Campbell avec sa femme, Evan avec Paul et Angela avec son fils aîné. Angela Bones était mère célibataire. Pendant des années, elle avait subi de la violence conjugale avant qu'Harry Potter qui était un de ses proches collègues découvre le pot aux roses et fasse passer l'envie au mari violent de battre sa femme. Depuis, ce moment-là, Angela vouait une dévotion sans bornes pour l'ancien Gryffondor.

L'équipe d'Ara était interrogée car dû fait de leur proximité avec celle-ci, des soupçons de complicité pesaient. L'inspectrice devant son écran et mangeant sa glace roula des yeux. C'était d'un ridicule ! Elle arrêta la télé, dépitée. Lucius apparut.

\- Tu devrais te promener. Tu es restée devant cette machine toute la journée, dit-il.

\- Je veux savoir si le fait de vouloir vous échapper va encore provoquer un meurtre. Il y a déjà un enfant qui est mort.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, répondit Lucius en ignorant la remarque de sa fille .De toute façon rien ne se passera.

Elle le savait !

\- Tu les as payés c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-elle

Lucus garda sa contenance.

\- Je suis déçu que tu vois le pire en moi mais si tu veux savoir non. Cette commission n´est qu'un spectacle pour calmer les ardeurs des moldus. J'en veux pour preuve qu'on est allé accuser de complicité tes collègues alors qu'une vraie commission aurait dû plutôt interroger ton frère et moi. Vois-tu, lors de la signature du traité, le mot d'ordre était « la paix à tout prix ». Et Ara, très chère, ta personne n'est pas assez importante pour que la paix aussi fragile soit-elle soit compromise.

\- Tout ceci n'est n'est qu'une farce ?

\- Bien sûr, il y aura des suspensions. Tes amis risquent d'y passer tout comme Chef Potter d'ailleurs mais lui ça fait longtemps que ça lui pend au nez.

\- Père, je vais suivre votre conseil et sortir.

Elle devait voir Charlène. Même si leur dernière rencontre était étrange, il fallait qu'Ara la voit. Elle allait suffoquer. L'inspectrice avait gardé sur elle le faux gallion de Charlène et avait joué avec nerveusement toute la journée. .Elle frotta sur le gallion. Des chiffres apparurent. Le rendez-vous avec Charlène fut fixé pour dans une demi-heure, sûrement au Lovegood's. Lucius constata l' agitation de sa fille.

\- Ah au fait, précisa Lucius, j'ai appelé un chauffeur. Il te conduira où tu voudras. Et il sera chargé de ta surveillance.

Ara leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit place dans la voiture que son père avait appelée et roula vers le pub. Lorsqu'elle y entra, celui-ci était désert. Seul Luna attendait. Elle avait l'air triste. Ce que Ara trouva exaspérant, la crispation qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de Luna s'accentua. Luna sembla comprendre et dit qu'elle partait dans la remise pour laisser à Charlène et elle de l'intimité. OK... ça c'était étrange, respecter les limites de chacun n''avait jamais été le fort de la tenancière. Ara vit Charlène et ressenti une immense chaleur. Tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Charlène était désormais sa seule constance.

\- Ara je suis heureuse de te voir, dit la vieille cracmole d'une voix plus rugueuse que d'habitude. Viens assis toi.

Charlène lui pris la main et la caressa tout en lui disant ses mots. C'était rare qu'elle se laissait aller à de telles attentions physiques. Les seules fois où Charlène était affectueuse envers Ara, c'était pour l'amadouer et l'entraîner dans une combine louche à deux heures du matin au cœur de l'allée des Embrumes. Ara retira sa main vivement. Le sentiment qu'elle avait eu en regardant les infos ressurgit, quelque chose clochait.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Charlène ? Demanda Ara sur la défensive.

Charlène l'a regarda intensément.

\- Tu as toujours été futée, dit-elle un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Tu as jeté un souvenir d'oubliettes parce que je t'ai vu faire quelque chose de mauvais c'est ça ? Ou tu voulais le dénoncer à mon père mais je devais oublier ton existence ? Que soit ce qui s'est passé il ne proposait pas assez ? T'as vendu des informations aux Aurors ? Spécula Ara,

Voyant un léger tic sur le visage ridée de son interlocutrice, elle continua.

\- C'est donc ça tu as vendu des infos aux Aurors, sale traîtresse ! C'est pour cela que les autorités moldues soupçonnaient une fuite. C'était moi et je ne le savais même pas.

Après sa longue diatribe, Ara se leva. Charlène resta assise calmement.

\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Tu es bien la fuite et j'ai bien fait de toi une informatrice des Aurors mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

La vieille femme sortit une montre de sa poche.

\- Pile à temps, dit-elle. Un conseil, assis-toi.

Ses yeux prenaient une couleur verte mais au lieu de retourner au marron, ils le restèrent. Ses cheveux se raccourcissaient prenant de plus en plus des tons noirs. Son visage ridé devint plus lisse et plus masculin. Ara était sous le choc. Devant elle se tenait Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a déjà plusieurs semaines mais ma bêta n'était pas disponible^^^. Je suis contente de publier ce nouveau chapitre et d'avoir de vos retours. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 19

Ara était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Harry Potter se tenait devant elle. Luna était réapparut avec une tasse de thé fumante pour la calmer. Les mains de l'inspectrice tremblaient, son cœur battait à tour rompre. S'il pouvait, il s'échapperait de sa poitrine.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous avez dit que le service d'Aurors n'était pas au fait de ma fugue ! S'écria Ara

\- Le service en général non. Pas moi personnellement. Tu serais surprise du savoir que je possède Ara. Je travaillais en infiltration sur une affaire de trafic d'objets ensorcelés et j'utilisais beaucoup le polynectar, même si ce n'est pas le moyen le plus sûr, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile pour glaner des infos ici et là. J'avais remarqué les mercenaires qui retournaient le Londres sorcier pour te retrouver. Même si tu as réussi à te faire discrète, tu n'étais pas si douée que ça. Ils t'auraient retrouvée tôt ou tard. Donc je t'ai protégé.

Le choc de l'héritière de la famille Malfoy n'était pas passé. Elle préféra fuir, sans un mot sous le regard ennuyé du Chef Potter. Son chauffeur l'attendait dehors. Même si il remarqua son trouble, il ne s'en formalisa pas et l'emmena chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle attrapa une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'elle but à la bouteille. Elle se devait de boire pour oublier. Elle attrapa son téléphone et essaya de contacter Campbell puis elle se ravisa, il n'allait pas lui répondre .Ara préféra contacter Angela. Celle-ci décrocha.

\- Angela s'il te plaît ne me raccroche pas au nez ! Prévint l'inspectrice.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répondit Angela hargneuse .Je te rappelle que tant que la commission se réunit, on a pas le droit de se contacter.

Ara dont les effets de l'alcool commençaient sérieusement à se faire sentir, se mit à rire.

\- La commission ne fera rien, c'est juste pour le show. C'est mon père qui l'a dit.

\- Bah bonne soirée !

\- Non attends Angela !

\- Quoi ? Fit Angela, énervée.

\- Réunis l'équipe. J'ai à vous parler.

\- Tu as à nous parler, vraiment ?

Son mépris transperçait à travers le téléphone mais elle se laissa convaincre par les supplications de la fausse cracmole. Angela renvoya un texto à Ara pour lui indiquer que toute l'équipe serait chez elle d'ici une heure. La sorcière but encore pour se donner du courage. Elle appela le chauffeur qui l'attendait devant la porte et l'a mena jusqu'à chez Angela. Angela Bones vivait dans un petit quartier résidentiel aux abords de la ville avec ses trois enfants. Ara sonna à la porte. Ce fut la cadette qui lui ouvrit.

\- Maman, c'est ta collègue ! Cria la petite fille.

Ara sourit légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas tellement les enfants mais la petite Ella faisait figure d'exception. Angela apparut. Derrière elle, tout le groupe était réuni avec Paul. Ara sentit son cœur faire des triples saltos en voyant Campbell mais au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, il était plus proche de lui arracher la tête que de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle s'assit en silence auprès d'eux. L'auror conjura avec sa baguette un assortiment d'alcools qui s'étala sur toute la table basse autour d'eux.

\- Angela tu n'es pas sérieuse, commença Evan.

\- Evan, le stoppa Angela. On a appris que la personne avec qui on travaillait depuis des lustres et avec qui on avait noué des liens est la fille cachée des Malfoys et le fait de la côtoyer nous as mis devant une commission extraordinaire. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je bois.

Evan poussa un verre devant lui, Campbell fit de même et Ara également. Seul refusa puisqu'il conduisait Paul.

\- Donc tu nous expliques ?demanda Campbell.

\- Je l'ai dit, j'ai fugué et avant de fuir j'ai changé ma mémoire et bridé ma magie.

\- C'est tout ? fit Angela circonspecte. Juste comme ça ? Il y a autre chose, tu nous le dois. On risque de perdre nos emplois avec tes putains de mensonges !

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autres, ça implique des gens de ma famille.

\- Ah ! Je vois la famille Malefoy a des vilains secrets et tu as préféré partir. Je suis sûre que cela a un rapport avec Blaise Zabini.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Angela ? Dit Ara sur la défensive.

\- On place Zabini dans ta famille jusqu'à tes 15 ans et après, c'est comme si il avait disparu Quelques années après il revient en commettant un attentat et tuant des centaines de personnes juste pour embêter les Malfoys. De plus, Le Baron a subit un sort qui n'est répertorié nul part.

Le discours d'Angela mettait Ara mal à l'aise ce que l'auror de son œil averti remarqua sans mal et tira plaisir à faire du mal à la responsable de ses problèmes actuels.

\- Et tu sais quoi, continua l'auror Bones, les langues de plomb ont retracé la date du sort. Oui c'est possible Ara, et le sort a été jeté il y a exactement treize ans soit un an avant ta fugue.

\- Tu te crois maligne avec toutes tes informations Angela, s'écria Ara, qui t'as mis au parfum ?

\- Harry, dit Angela.

Ara enragea. Elle était à deux doigts de lui balancer son verre à la figure.

\- Harry, hein ? Ce n'est plus le chef Potter maintenant Angela. Tu te le tapes ? Vu comment tu en parles d'un air enamouré à chaque fois, ce ne serait pas surprenant.

Une gifle partit raide aussitôt regrettée par Angela.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire ça, s'excusa-t-elle

Ara se resservit de l'alcool.

\- Si tu le voulais. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui ma fugue a un rapport avec cela. Quelqu'un a jeté ce sort sur Blaise. J'étais là. J'avais peur d'être la prochaine.

La jeune femme pleura sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Il fallait que j'oublie tout. Que j'oublie que j'avais été heureuse parfois, il ne fallait pas que l'envie me prenne de revenir.

Campbell émit un sifflement.

\- Tu savais que tu avais été élevée par eux pourtant ? Accusa-t-il

\- Oui, je le savais mais la vérité est à mille lieux de ce que je croyais. Je pensais être une enfant négligée. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne nous faisais pas confiance.

\- La confiance n'a rien avoir dedans.

\- Elle a tout avoir dedans ! Explosa l'inspecteur. Putain Ara je t'aimais !

Ara reçut l'aveu comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

\- Campbell ...

\- Non il faut que je me casse !

L'auror Evan Carter qui avait suivi les différentes altercations intima tout le monde à se taire pris d'un accès de fureur rare de sa part.

\- Juste taisez- vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre avec ce genre de famille ! Ma mère est une Sang-pure japonaise. Voldemort et ses théories fumeuses sur la pureté du sang ce n'est rien comparé au Japon. Ma famille est une des familles les plus anciennes, les secrets qui nous empoisonnent on connait .Si vous saviez les merdes auxquelles j'ai assisté ... Donc oui je comprends qu'elle nous ait rien dit. La famille c'est sacré, elle peut être composée des pire raclures on ne lui tourne pas le dos et surtout on ne la balance pas.

Une lumière inquiétante dansait devant ses yeux. Son compagnon posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais Evan se détacha violemment.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Paul acquiesça. Ils partirent après un vague au revoir à l'assemblée. Prêt à suivre le chemin, Campbell commença à ressentir des vertiges sur le coup de l'alcool et failli tomber avant qu'Angela ne le rattrape. L'auror demanda à Ara de raccompagner Campbell puisque celle-ci avait un chauffeur ce qu'Ara accepta malgré les récriminations du jeune homme ivre. Le voyage de retour se fit sans mot. Alors que la voiture allait s'engager dans la rue de résidence de l'inspecteur, Campbell demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Sans un mot il se rapprocha d'Ara pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes. Ara désirait prolonger ce moment mais Campbell la coupa net. Il s'était promis que _cela_ n'arriverait plus. Ara comprit. Campbell s'en alla sans se retourner sous le regard de son ancienne meilleure amie, le cœur brisé.

La réunion avec son ancienne équipe et les adieux avec Campbell avait entraîné la sorcière dans une profonde apathie. Même la nouvelle de sa révocation de son poste d'inspecteur ainsi que celle d'Harry Potter en tant que Chef des Aurors ne lui fit aucun effet . On avait réclamé justice on l'avait eu. En quelque sorte. Le Traité magique serait renégocier (en apparence, seul la formulation changerait) et le procès de Blaise avait été avancé. Tout pour contenir la population et que la paix soit maintenue. Elle vivait désormais seule dans la maison familiale londonienne. Son père avait rejoint sa mère au Manoir, Astoria avait rejoint son mari dans leur propre appartement, Scorpius faisant de même. Elle se savait néanmoins étroitement surveiller par Gertrude et les autres domestiques. Merlin que son ancien logement lui manquait. Il était peut être petit et terne mais il lui semblait cosy. L'alcool devenait son meilleur ami. Ça ainsi que les potions pour calmer ses crises. Ara avait besoin d'apaisement vis à vis de sa situation. La jeune héritière sentait que son esprit glissait lentement vers la folie. C'est pour cela qu'elle se décida à rendre une petite visite à Blaise. Celle-ci se devait d'être discrète. Le Baron était incarcéré dans une prison de haute sécurité et n'avait droit à aucun accès au monde extérieur. Il ne fallut pourtant à Ara que deux trois coups de téléphone au directeur ainsi qu'un virement fait sur un compte off-shore pour que les portes lui soient ouvertes. L'argent peut faire beaucoup en ce bas monde. Son chauffeur/garde du corps l'accompagna jusqu'à une porte puis un gardien pris le relais. Ara arriva dans un bureau où Blaise Zabini l'attendait. Il ne portait pas son masque et la rose noire à son bras palpitait. Maintenant qu'Ara avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait sentir l'aura de Blaise. Elle était angoissante. En la voyant, le détenu essaya de sourire mais la douleur était trop forte ce qui transforma sa tentative en une triste grimace. Ara et sa délicatesse naturelle entama la conversation.

\- Comment as-tu pu te laisser prendre ? Cela faisait des années que tu réussissais à fuir !

\- Ils m'ont attrapée près de la maison. J'en avais marre de fuir. Je suis fatigué Ara. Il est temps pour moi de rendre les armes.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ara

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Ara ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et préféra orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.

\- Blaise cette marque, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Parce qu'elle me rend très mal à l'aise.

\- C'est de l'ancienne magie, magie de sang. C'est la marque de notre lignage. Bientôt le sang réclamera ses droits, termina-t-il dans un murmure. Il continua. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ara. Je dois comprendre Blaise tu étais une personne si douce, si aimante. On était heureux.

\- Ah oui, fit le père biologique de celle-ci, c'est pour cela que tu as tout effacé.

\- Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû mais je me devais de vous oublier, de partir. Tôt ou tard Drago aurait eu ma peau tout comme il a eu la tienne. Si ça peut te réconforter, il est en pleine dépression, il n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu lui manques. Je pense que les taillades ne sont plus les mêmes lorsque c'est toi qui les lui inflige.

Ara y mit tout son fiel.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ...

\- Oh si Blaise ! S'exclama la jeune fille. T'as pensé avec ton entrejambe ! Baiser le propre frère de ta fille, c'était nul. Maintenant juste à cause de vos histoires de coucherie des dizaines de personne sont mortes.

Blaise apprécia peu les remarques balancées par sa fille. La veine sur son front qui commençait à palpiter l'indiquer fortement.

\- Rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas née. Si tu n'étais pas née, je serais partis dès que la situation se serait améliorée, c'est ce que j'allais faire d'ailleurs. Ta naissance m'a enchainé à cette famille pour toujours. Tu n'es qu'un boulet.

Ara eut un haut le cœur.

\- Blaise tu vas être jeté au fin fond d'une cellule à Azkaban et on va jeter la clé. Je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde. Au revoir.

Dans la voiture, elle fut inconsolable. Sa famille avait le don de la foutre mal. Elle se décida à aller voir Luna. Elle se rendait compte que celle-ci avait essayé de la prévenir. Elle se devait au moins de s'excuser pour son attitude hostile, ça lui changerait les idées. Une fois par mois, le Lovegood's House était fermé pour inventaire .En théorie. Luna ouvrait quand même à ce moment-là si un habitué lui faisait les yeux doux à travers la vitre. Résultat des courses, l'inventaire n'était jamais fait sauf lorsque Rufus rentrait de voyage. Les habitués appelaient ce moment la période hivernale en référence des regards glacés qu'ils recevaient de la part de Rufus, le mari de Luna à leurs supplications. Et il semblait qu'on était en plein dedans. Ara toqua à la porte. Un homme grand aux trains fins et au visage émacié lui ouvrit.

\- Ara tu es là. Je vais prévenir Luna, dit Rufus Scamander

Luna arriva les bras chargés de carton.

\- Ah Ara, mon joli astre !

\- Salut Luna. Ara était toute penaud. Je voulais te rendre visite, je voulais m'excuser. J'ai dû t'envoyer des mauvaises ondes à ton égard et j'en suis désolée. Je vois ce que tu voulais dire à propos de Charlène mais je n'ai pas écouté.

Luna lui offrit un sourire large.

\- Tu devrais manger un gâteau au chocolat. Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat.

\- C'est toi qui l'a préparé ? demanda Ara paniquée.

\- Non c'est moi, fit Rufus.

Luna lui tendit une part. Elle l'a pris en bouche . Le gâteau était délicieux. Rufus s'approcha d'elle.

\- La cuisine est une affaire de précision et cela n'a jamais été le fort de ma chère épouse, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le cœur d'Ara se serra. Il y avait tellement de chaleur dans cette phrase. Ara se souvint. C'était la première chose que Rufus et Luna lui avait offerte lorsqu'elle avait passé les portes du pub aux côtés de Charlène. Elle avait envie de pleurer d'émotions.

\- Les Joncheruines au-dessus de ta tête prennent la poudre d'escampette, dit Luna.

En sortant du Lovegood´s house le cœur d'Ara fut apaisé.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais entre mon boulot cet été et les cours je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire grand chose ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !**

Chapitre 20

Bien que chaque personne avait ses propres appartements, une réunion familiale se tenait une fois par semaine au sein de de la maison londonienne. Ara était tentée de leur claquer la porte au nez mais un peu de compagnie ne lui faisait pas de mal. La jeune femme se demanda si il serait bon de leur dire que c'est en réalité Harry Potter qui la gardait éloignée du monde sorcier. Un choix s'opérait devant elle : soit elle leur disait, ajoutant moult détails ou alors elle se taisait à jamais. La première solution aurait été jouissive mais dangereuse. Les enjeux étaient importants et connaissant la folie de son père ça pourrait aller loin. Non, Ara avait encore une conscience. L'information sera gardait secrète. Le sujet principal de la réunion qui allait se tenir dans moins d'une trentaine de minutes allait concerner sa modeste personne : la possibilité qu'elle fasse amende honorable auprès du public pour son inconséquence au travers d'une conférence de presse au lieu de véritables excuses auprès de la famille du jeune garçon décédé déconseillé par son avocat. Celui-ci qui entretenait des contacts réguliers avec elle dans le but de se rapprocher de sa famille et l'avait invité à plusieurs reprises à déjeuner. Elle n'avait acceptait qu'une seule fois car elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et elle avait surpris un photographe planqué. Son hypothèse fut que c'était John Pearson qui les avait rencardé puisque les gros titres spéculèrent sur une possible romance entre les deux dès le lendemain. Ara secoua la tête de dépit.

Narcissa et Lucius furent les premiers sur le perron accompagnés d'une styliste transportant une cargaison de vêtements.

\- Mademoiselle poser cela là, dit sèchement la matriarche à la styliste.

\- Mère qu'est ce tout cela ? S'écria Ara surprise par l'abondance de robes.

\- On en parlera tout à l'heure. Drago et les autres ne devraient plus tarder.

Narcissa entra dans le salon en terrain conquis suivi par une Ara dépitée et un Lucius lassé. Sa femme arbora son air méprisant en s'adressant à sa fille.

\- Gertrude apportez-nous de quoi manger. Au vu de l'odeur, ma chère fille n'a pas eu de quoi subsister, enfin sauf si on considère le whisky pur feu comme un aliment consistant.

\- Mère, répondit la jeune femme, au lieu de me critiquer sur ma consommation d'alcool, qu'est-ce que c'est toutes ses robes entreposées dans l'autre salon avec la styliste ?

\- Oh ça un échantillon de robe des plus grands couturiers pour le bal !

\- Quel bal ?

\- Le bal en ton honneur bien sûr ! S'exclama sa mère d'une expression faussement candide.

\- Mère, vous rendez vous compte du degré d'indécence qu'est tout cela ?! hurla l'ancienne inspectrice. J'ai provoqué une situation politique dramatique et vous souhaitez fêter mon retour ?!

\- Oui ma chère, je veux organiser ce bal. De plus, l'indécence est pour les petites gens et les moldus.

Sous le coup de la colère, celle qui se faisait passer pour une cracmole fit exploser un vase présent dans la pièce. Narcissa eut les lèvres pincées.

\- Je vois que ta magie est de retour. Les magicomages m'avaient dit que cela prendrait un peu de temps. Lucius, faites-moi penser que nous devons organiser un rendez-vous chez un vendeur de baguette.

Ara se sentit d'humeur à faire exploser un autre vase lorsque le reste de sa famille se présenta. Scorpius entra le premier dans le salon vêtu d'un air faussement négligé. Cette allure était à visée purement provocatrice à l'attention de Narcissa. Pour pousser le jeu jusqu'au bout, il était prévu qu'il annonce sa liaison avec Rose Weasley. Ara avait fait promettre à Scorpius d'être présente si d'aventure ils faisaient rencontrer les deux familles à l'occasion de fiançailles. Elle s'assurait aussi que des objets tranchants soient bien en évidence. Drago avait l'air ennuyé comme toujours et seul Astoria vêtu d'un ensemble bleu semblait ravie.

\- Commençons, fit Narcissa une fois que tout le monde prit place. Dis-moi Ara, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ta relation avec ?

\- Vraiment Mère,avez-vous une si basse opinion de moi ? Ce que disent les médias ne sont que des mensonges. J'ai mangé une seule fois avec lui et maintenant les médias spéculent sur une relation car un photographe passait par là.

\- Ça je le sais bien mais faudrait faire mieux. Que tu passes un peu de temps avec lui, que tu te montres plus réceptive à ses charmes surtout en public.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Ara effarée

\- Disons que c'est un bon parti pour un moldu et puis aux yeux des médias tu auras l'air d'être une jeune femme heureuse et amoureuse ayant trouvé son prince charmant après les terribles épreuves que tu as subies. Ne fais pas cette tête, les moldus c'est ta spécialité.

\- Ma quoi ?

Cette fois ci Drago prit la parole avec un large sourire.

\- On sait que tu as eu une relation avec ton partenaire, Camden c'est ça ? Un homme marié s'il en est avec un enfant. Pff... Tel père telle fille.

La lampe à côté d'Ara fut projetée avec violence sur le PDG de la firme Malfoy. Drago l'avait évité de justesse mais il appréciait l'effet produit par ses mots. Narcissa et Lucius étaient consternés.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus vous laisser seule. Ça vous rends folle, dit Lucius .Vous allez venir avec nous au Manoir.

Ara paniqua.

\- S'il vous plaît Père, pas le Manoir ! J'aime Londres. Cette ville, c'est tout ce qui me reste de mon ancienne vie.

\- Nous somme votre famille ? Ne voulez pas revenir auprès des vôtres ?

\- Je vous ai effacé de ma mémoire comme étant réellement de ma famille. Cela montre bien à quel point je ne veux pas revenir auprès des miens. Vous n'êtes que des dégénérés et des meurtriers.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés sous le coup de l'émotion ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Lucius sembla profondément blessé. Chacun se leva sans un mot. Narcissa se tourna vers elle.

\- Prenez vos affaires on part dans une heure et demie. S'il vous plaît limiter votre consommation, vous devenez méchante.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur** :  **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bien plus long que le précédent pour votre plus grand plaisir ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews si vous aimez l'histoire et même si vous n'aimez pas c'est pas grave, je veux toujours des reviews ! Sur ce ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le retour au Manoir fut troublant. Toujours aussi impressionnant. Ara se sentait décalée. Même si le lieu ne changeait pas, la jeune femme n'était plus cette adolescente élevée comme étant la crème de la crème. Là où les lieux ne faisaient qu'attester du prestige de son nom, ils l'écrasaient désormais de tout leur poids. Le hall était en pleine effervescence : des elfes de maison ainsi qu'un organisateur de soirée étaient présent afin d'organiser ce qui serait assurément l'événement de la saison. Auparavant, Narcissa ne se serait pas donner la peine d'engager quelqu'un pour l'aider mais elle n'était plus toute jeune et toute aide était la bienvenue. Après les deux minutes de complaintes dues fait de sa situation qui ne s'améliorait pas, Ara prit son mal en patience et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle y trouva son elfe de maison Bobo. C'était une femelle elfe dont le vrai nom était Bonnie mais qu'elle avait renommé BoBo sous le coup d'un caprice. Plus tard, elle avait appris que le nom était la seule chose que les parents elfe donnaient à leurs enfants et la jeune fille se sentait mal de l'avoir dépossédé de ça.

\- Bobo, s'écria Ara, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, couina l'elfe, Maître Lucius m'a bien traité pendant votre absence.

Ara tiqua. C'était un signal d'alerte. Elle était plus sensible à ça du fait de sa formation. Bobo boitait légèrement alors que c'était une jeune elfe tout juste entrant dans l'âge adulte. Lucius avait dû se défouler sur elle. De plus, elle n'avait plus vraiment de maître pendant un temps. Elle a été rendu libre par le fait de brider sa magie. Cela avait dû être terrible pour elle.

\- Je savais que maîtresse reviendrait, fit l'elfe les larmes aux yeux. Bobo sera de nouveau un vrai elfe.

\- Bonnie, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé toute seule.

\- Non. Madame devait partir. Maître Drago allait faire du mal à Maîtresse. Bobo a fait à manger à Maîtresse.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et un plat apparut devant elles, fait de différentes victuailles. C'est comme si l'elfe ne savait que faire pour contenter Ara et avait décidé de faire un plateau d'un peu de tout ce qu'elle aimait. Ce spectacle fit rire Ara de bon cœur. Merlin cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Juste rire simplement sans méchanceté aucune, ni rancune. Elle dévora le plateau repas avec plaisir sous le regard tendre de l'elfe de maison. Son repas entamé, elle entreprit une sieste.

A son réveil, elle vit sa belle sœur qui l'observait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bondit l'ex-inspectrice sous le coup de la surprise

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Blaise et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule, fit Astoria avec un regard lourd de sens. Blaise est furieux que tu te comportes de la sorte avec lui et crois-moi ce ne sera pas sans conséquences. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourrée.

\- Est-ce que les conséquences en question concernent ma mort prochaine ? Demanda Ara

\- Non.

\- Alors en ce qui me concerne je rends mon tablier par rapport à Blaise Zabini. Si tu permets je vais me recoucher.

Ara dit ses mots en rabattant sa couverture sur elle-même mais celle-ci fut violemment jeter au sol par Astoria, agacée. La femme de Drago lui dit qu'elle était attendue pour un essayage de robes en vue du bal en son honneur. Le bal se tiendrait dans moins d'une semaine et la crème de la société sorcière et moldue serait attendue donc il faudrait mieux qu'elle cesse d'être fainéante. La jeune métisse soupira bruyamment et suivit sa belle-soeur qui la conduisit à Narcissa qui était accompagnée de la jeune styliste déjà aperçue dans la maison londonienne. Celle-ci piaffait d'excitation.

\- Bonjour je suis Diane Lagarde et je suis absolument enchantée de vous rencontrer Miss Malefoy

Ara reconnaissant son accent français lui répondit dans sa langue.

 _\- Désolé j'ignorais que vous seriez présente, je ne suis pas très présentable_.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, fit Diane en anglais.

Les Malfoys étant d'extraction française, le français était un pré-requis pour tous les rejetons de cette famille et c'était un passage obligé si on voulait prétendre au titre de Madame Malfoy. Ara dans son désir d'échapper à sa famille avait même oublié cette faculté. Narcissa donna ses directives à Diane.

\- Donnez-lui des robes longues dignes d'une princesse de conte de fée. Je veux qu'elle soit spectaculaire. D'ailleurs, oubliez la robe bleue. Elle ira très bien à Astoria.

\- Mère je ne suis plus une adolescente, j'ai un style différent depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

\- Oh oui, dit Narcissa avec son air pincé, j'ai vu ta façon de te tenir comme un cow-boy. Douze ans dans le caniveau ont ruiné tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour faire de toi une parfaite lady. Essaye cette robe.

Sur ces mots, Narcissa lui tendit une robe rouge avec un haut légèrement décolletée sur le devant marqué à la taille par une ceinture noire qui se terminait par un bas assez volumineux rappelant une robe de mariée. Une robe de princesse typique constata Ara avec amertume.

\- Enfin tu ressembles à quelque chose. Ce numéro de pauvresse que tu nous jouais était lamentable .Toutefois, il faudra faire quelque chose de cette crinière, ce n'est pas correct, dit Narcissa en scrutant sa fille sous toutes les coutures

L'ex-inspectrice accusa le coup. Elle préféra s'en aller avant de se manger une autre critique sur ses cheveux qui était hélas récurrente. Narcissa la retint.

\- Je ne vous ais pas dit, M. Pearson sera présent.

\- Mère, me coller à lui ne va pas me donner envie sortir avec. Il est d'un ennui. Vraiment je n'en veux pas.

\- Oh ma douce, dit Narcissa d'une voix faussement concernée, ce n'est pas négociable tant que ton image ne sera pas au beau fixe, tu resteras avec. Tu risques même de te marier aveclui . Retourne te reposer et prendre une douche, nous allons dîner.

Ara était tellement choquée par la remarque qu'elle obéit sans un mot. La semaine passa plus vite qu'il n'en faut. Elle ne quitta pas sa chambre même pour manger. Elle risquait de régurgiter si elle voyait sa mère avec son petit sourire satisfait. Les premiers invités étaient attendus pour dix-neuf heures. Mais dès quinze heures, la préparation robe, coiffure, maquillage commençait. Ara devait manger avant pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une goinfre et faire bonne figure. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés pour l'occasion et s'épanouissaient sur ses épaules . Une rose noire était placée pour tirer ses cheveux légèrement en arrière sur un côté. La robe était faite de telle façon que l'on puisse respirer à son aise mais respirer semblait ne pas être une option pour Narcissa qui avait resserré magiquement la tenue autour de sa taille. La matriarche répétait que faire ceci lui donnait de la prestance. Ara faillit lui demandait si devenir violette parce que l'on s'étouffait donnait de la « prestance ». Astoria observa tout ceci d'un air amusé.

\- Je vais voir où en sont les garçons, lança Narcissa avant de quitter la pièce.

Astoria s'approcha d'Ara.

\- Tu es magnifique. Essaye de sourire un peu ça ne fera que mieux ressortir ton charme.

Ara fit un sourire crispé pour marquer son désaccord à cet assertion.

\- Ara cesse de jouer l'enfant. D'ailleurs, il y a une chose que je dois te préciser. Tu seras présentée lorsque tout le monde sera arrivé. Tu sais pour montrer ta grande entrée dans le monde. Ce ne sera pas un elfe qui viendra te chercher mais un membre du personnel moldu engagé pour la réception. Lors du dernier événement mondain, des elfes nous avaient servis et Hermione Granger a fait un long discours contre le travail des elfes pendant plus de trois heures à Narcissa. Ta mère ne veut plus jamais avoir ce genre de désagrément, termina Astoria en riant.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure pour les premiers invités d'arriver et lorsque ce fut le moment, elle fut appeler (appelée) par un majordome. La reine de la soirée se plaça en haut de l'escalier principal en attendant qu'elle soit annoncée.

\- Miss Ara Druella Malfoy !

Ara descendit l'escalier avec un léger sourire tel que sa mère lui avait appris. En bas de ceux-ci, John Pearson l'attendait prêt à jouer son rôle de chevalier servant. La jeune femme avait noté pendant son entrée la présence de la famille Weasley et Potter. Malgré la colère qui l'envahit à la présence de Harry Potter, elle garda son calme et donna le change. Dès que sa course fut achevée, elle se mêla à la foule. Des personnes venaient la féliciter pour le "charmant " couple qu'ils faisaient elle et John. En réponse à ses félicitations de pacotille, elle inventait des histoires sur comment l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour John a fleuri. Dean Thomas s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous féliciter du "couple charmant " que vous formez vous et M. Pearson, dit le représentant du Magenmagot, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'en sortir avec une défense aussi faible c'est dire le prestige de votre famille.

Pearson le prit personnellement. Thomas remarqua la colère de John.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça. Après tout la seule chose que les gens vont retenir c'est que vous avez gagné, le reste importe peu de sa magie bridée. D'ailleurs Miss Malfoy, vous n'aviez pas répondu à ma question : comment une jeune fille Sang-Pur a pu brider sa magie ? Voyez-vous , vous qui êtes un moldu l'ignorez mais brider sa magie est considéré comme un crime. Les sorciers vénéraient la magie comme une déesse dans l'Ordre Ancien. La brider était refuser un cadeau que la déesse nous offrait. C'était passible de mort.

\- Peut-être mais ce ne sont que de vieilles coutumes disparus, dit Ara

\- Vous avez raison, c'est un savoir perdu. Peu de gens le savent. Je viens de découvrir ma filiation paternelle et avec elle un tout nouveau champ de connaissances magiques.

Ara demanda.

\- Et quelle est-elle cette filiation paternelle ?

\- Grindale.

Ara en fut bouche bée.

\- Mais c'était les ...

\- Les Druides . En effet. Ce côté de ma famille a été tué pendant la guerre. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à l'Ordre Ancien. Ce n'était plus que du folklore même pour les Sang-Purs. Voldemort a préféré les éliminer. Ils auraient pu être une menace pour son autorité. Entre Salazar Serpentard et les druides qui sont vus comme les « Premiers sorciers » mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques, conclut Thomas avec amertume.

\- C'est une nouvelle merveilleuse. Après l'échec d'un retour à l'ordre ancien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous pourrez redonner aux sorciers leur gloire d'antan. Il est vrai que lors de sa période de terreur, on a considéré que les druides n'avaient plus rien à apporter mais je sais que récemment, les historiens sorciers se sont rendus compte de leur importance et que nous avons perdu énormément. Mais dites-moi, le savoir cumulée par votre famille n'est pas perdu ?

\- Non il n'est pas perdu Miss Malfoy, mais redonner aux sorciers « leur gloire d'antan » ne fait pas partie de mes plans, dit Dean Thomas le regard dur. A ce que je vois, même si vous avez tout fait pour échapper à votre famille, il ne vous aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour intégrer de nouveau leur façon de penser.

Ara se rendit compte de l'impact de ses paroles.

\- Je suis désolée si mes paroles vous ont offensées. Mais soyons clairs. La Renaissance sorcière est une réalité que vous le vouliez ou non. Même si la logique que je viens d'énoncer est choquante, c'est une logique commune à beaucoup de sorciers. Ils ont l'impression que leur identité se dissout dans la société moldue. D'ailleurs, vous saviez-vous que la dernière banshee répertoriée est aux mains du service des créatures magiques ? Elle aura besoin d'un tuteur et en tant que druide vous êtes le plus qualifié à ce poste. Les banshees avaient un rôle important auprès des druides et puisque sa famille est décédée, il n'y a que vous qui pouviez lui faire connaître son héritage.

\- A ce niveau-là, j'ai de l'avance sur vous. J'ai déjà entrepris les démarches . Miss Malefoy je dois vous laisser. Cette conversation fut ma foi forte intéressante.

Dean Thomas partit sans un regard en arrière pour ses anciens interlocuteurs. Ara devint songeuse.

\- Excusez-moi John, dit la jeune femme, je me dois de me retirer quelques instants. Je vais me rafraîchir.

Ara voulait en réalité fuir dans la bibliothèque principale et rester planquée jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Ces mondanités lui donnaient mal à la tête. Malheureusement, la bibliothèque se trouvait déjà dotée de trois occupants : Harry Potter, Ron et Hermione Weasley. Harry était allongé sur le grand canapé en face de la cheminée alors que Ron était assis sur un fauteuil sur le côté en pleine discussion avec son ami. Hermione quant à elle, semblait chercher activement un livre sur les étagères.

\- Où est ce qu'il l'a caché ? Je suis sûre qu'il l'a planqué pour que je ne le trouve pas, dit Hermione sans faire attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'aurait laissé en évidence dans sa bibliothèque pour que tu puisses le trouver aussi facilement, fit Ron Weasley à sa femme l'air passablement agacée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Ara était furieuse. Ils se comportaient comme si la pièce leur appartenait. Harry se releva et lorsqu'il aperçut Ara la regarda vaguement embêté.

\- Nous avons un accord avec ton père. Chaque réception au Manoir nous somme présents pour faire bonne figure au début mais une fois les présentations faites, nous restons jusqu'à la fin des festivités dans cette bibliothèque.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas partir plus tôt ?

\- Ce serait inconvenant, dit Harry l'air penaud.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas aussi soucieux des convenances.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je me fais vieux, dut Harry en reposant son buste sur le canapé.

Hermione Weasley revint d'un air triomphant avec un livre entre les mains plutôt volumineux.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! Il l'avait caché avec six énigmes en Runes !

Percevant l'incrédulité d'Ara, Ron Weasley s'exprima.

\- C'est un jeu entre elle et Drago. Avant une réception, il déniche un livre rare et il le cache dans la bibliothèque avec des énigmes pour déterminer l'endroit où se il se trouve. Une fois, il avait placé un portoloin ici et le jeu se déroulait en réalité. Dis-moi Hermy comment tout ceci à commencer déjà ?

\- J'avais piqué un livre lors d'une réception et j'avais oublié de le rendre. Résultat des courses : il a voulu me punir la fois suivante en créant ces pièges mais ça m'a plu de les déjouer et on a continué. On s'amuse comme on peut.

Ara se souvenait des récits que lui faisait son frère de ses années Poudlard et ce n'était pas le genre de relation qui déboucherait à l'âge adulte sur des taquineries de ce style. Plutôt une royale indifférence.

\- Vous êtes amis maintenant avec mon frère ? Demanda Ara

Madame Weasley sourit.

\- Non pas du tout. Seul un idiot serait ami avec son plus grand concurrent. Bon je crois que mon mari et moi allons vous laisser. J'ai eu ce qu'il me faut.

Le couple Weasley partit. Ara se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je suppose que vous vouliez qu'on discute, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se releva et fit signe à Ara pour qu'elle s'approche. Elle se plaça face à lui, debout, l'air méfiante.

\- Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir espionnée, pour avoir fait en sorte que des familles n'obtiennent jamais justice, pour m'avoir menti ou pour avoir joué avec ma tête ?

\- J'ai gardé une illusion que TU as créé Ara. Je t'ai aidé dans ta fuite. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais été retrouvée au bout de quelques jours.

\- Pff... Vous l'avez fait par intérêt, non par charité. Une jeune fille désœuvrée membre d'une famille concurrente ça peut toujours être utile ? D'ailleurs, vous avez eu du flair. C'était sous l'impulsion de « Charlène » que je suis rentrée dans la police, devenant votre espionne attitrée et que vous avez protégé vos arrières. On était à deux doigts d'inculper Ron Weasley pour le meurtre de ces enfants que vous êtes arrivé avec votre bouc-émissaire !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, lui dit Harry l'air désolé.

Ara s'apprêta à répondre lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Une serveuse apporta des boissons et des encas. Elle lança.

\- Avec les compliments de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy.

Puis, la serveuse repartit. Harry se leva pour servir des verres.

\- Ça doit être votre père. Il a l'habitude de me faire découvrir une boisson rare à chaque réception pour je cite « faire mon éducation « . Il trouve scandaleux qu'un homme de mon importance ne sache pas goûter les bonnes choses et se contente d'une bièreaubeurre ou de Whisky pur feu.

Ara leva les yeux au ciel. Ça lui ressemble bien. Harry se sera un verre passablement agité et en tendit un à Ara. Elle le but cul sec et demanda à être resservie. Autant en profiter, l'hydromel d'elfe des bois ne courrait pas les rues et était un délice. L'ancien chef des aurors se rassit sur le canapé bientôt rejoint par la jeune femme.

\- Vous me direz un jour pourquoi voir agi ainsi ?

\- Peut-être, soupira son interlocuteur.

\- Vous me le devez. J'espère que cela mérite une injustice.

\- Non pas vraiment.

Il continua à boire. Les flammes de la cheminée dansaient dans ses yeux. Après deux longues minutes de silence, l'ex-inspectrice le rompit

\- Je veux fuir.

Le chef Potter leva un sourcil sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Je pensais supporter ce retour mais je ne peux pas c'est trop affreux. Ma famille et moi… Bref je veux votre aide. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez réussi à me protéger pendant des années vous pouvez le faire encore.

Harry Potter posa son verre au sol et regarda Ara dans les .yeux

\- Non. Je te connais Ara et tu viens juste d'avoir cette idée. Réfléchis avant de me proposer une bêtise pareille. Ta famille a pris les dispositions afin d'être sûr de ne pas te perdre encore.

Harry prit sa baguette et pointa le bras d'Ara. Une inscription en Runes apparut.

\- C'est un sort de géolocalisation. Cela doit être ton frère. Il est en train de te vendre au plus offrant et tu vaux très chère. Il ne te laissera pas partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Dit Ara choquée par ces révélations.

\- Depuis ton retour auprès de ta famille, ton frère a fait passer le mot auprès de toutes les familles Sang-Purs au monde que tu étais à marier et que les familles intéressées devaient payer gros pour ne serait-ce qu'entrer à la table des négociations.

\- Mais c'est impossible, Mère essaye de me donner à John Pearson.

\- Il n'y a que ton père qui est dans le secret à mon humble avis. Drago doit penser que c'est une affaire d'entreprise. D'où l'exclusion de Narcissa de son plan.

Quel amour filial! Son frère ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Il voulait tout contrôler. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Blaise mais n'avait engendré qu'un monstre. Offerte au plus offrant ?! Son infortune la fit pleurer. Harry l'accueillit au fond de ses bras. Mû par un profond instinct, elle l'embrassa. Ara voulait ressentir qu'elle avait le contrôle sur sa situation. Au lieu de la repousser, Harry approfondit le baiser. Même si chacun se rendait compte de l'énorme erreur que c'était ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas Profitant qu'Ara déboutonne sa robe, l'ancien Chef bloqua la porte et posa un sort silencieux. Sans un mot, Ara s'allongea sur le sol et s'offrit à l'homme en face d'elle. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'habillèrent en silence, sans même se regarder. Avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, Harry accepta de l'aider à s'enfuir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur : Nous arrivons bientôt au dénouement de l'histoire ! Je suis émue je dois dire ! Ça fait plus d'un an que je publie cette histoire et je suis contente d'arriver à la fin ça était une superbe expérience ! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Sur ce...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 22

Les chroniqueurs mondains virent cette réception comme une vraie réussite. Le discours de Lucius Malfoy pour introduire sa fille adoptive fut jugé brillant. Ce que les commentateurs ne relevèrent pas ou firent mine de ne pas relever, c'est que la fugue d'Ara fut qualifiée de «parcours initiatique afin de se confronter à la réalité de la vie » et qu'il se réjouissait d'une réunification possible entre les deux mondes, puisque les forces de chaque monde arrivent à mettre leurs ressources en commun afin d'appréhender un dangereux criminel. Les magazines people allaient surtout se concentrer sur le statut des invités, leurs tenues de créateurs et leurs qualités. Que de simples futilités.

Ara se leva de son lit. Les images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça? Faut croire que son frère n'était pas la seule personne avec un comportement destructeur dans la famille. Elle préféra ne pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure. Son elfe de maison apparut dans sa chambre la faisant sursauter de surprise.

\- Bobo ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

L'elfe se tortilla, embarrassée

\- Je suis désolée maîtresse mais vous êtes attendue pour le brunch. Madame Narcissa est vraiment furieuse.

\- Merci Bobo. Je vais me préparer.

Après les réceptions, un autre événement était organisé par les Malfoys: le brunch. Cette sauterie malgré son côté décontracté était un événement de la plus haute importance. Les gens se battaient pour en faire partie. C'était un événement d'une redoutable exclusivité. Cinquante personnes, membre de la famille Malfoy inclus et pas une de plus. Des contrats juteux sont conclus, des réputations sont faites ou détruites à ce moment-là. Le brunch est devenu une véritable institution. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas rare que les deux familles ennemies s'y retrouvaient. Ara se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle opta pour un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un haut blanc et d'une veste jaune assermentait d'une paire de chaussures compensées. Pas de robe. Celle d'hier lui avait suffi. Ara se força à plaquer un sourire façade avant d'entrer dans le patio où se tenait le repas. Nous étions désormais en juin et le verger en face donnait une merveilleuse vue aux invités d'autant plus que la journée était particulièrement ensoleillée ou peut-être que les fenêtres avaient été trafiquées magiquement. En entrant, la jeune femme fit un signe à son neveu Scorpius en grande discussion avec un des fils Potter. Puis elle aperçut sa mère qui lui faisaient signe de la rejoindre à sa table. Ara eut un nœud à l'estomac en voyant sa composition. Elle était composée de l'actuel Ministre de la magie, Percy Weasley, du couple Potter, du couple Weasley, des deux couples Malfoy et désormais d'Ara. Bien qu'Harry gardait une expression neutre, Ara eut le feu aux joues. La honte lui tordait les entrailles.

Le ministre de la magie se leva pour l'installer sur sa chaise.

\- Mademoiselle Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Vous de même, répondit Ara poliment.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ginny Potter lever les yeux au ciel et murmurait à quel point son frère était un lèche-botte. Percy glissa un regard coulant sur sa petite sœur. Personne ne s'en formalisa autour de la table.

\- Ma chère, comment vous portez vous? Bien mieux depuis hier, j'espère ? Demanda Narcissa à Ara.

Ara se tendit. Sa mère posa une main inquiète sur son front. Ce petit speech était moins la manifestation de l'inquiétude de la matriarche que d'excuser publiquement l'absence prolongée de sa fille.

\- Non pas du tout Mère. Le corset ne me réussit pas.

Percy Weasley eut un petit rire beaucoup trop vif pour être naturel. Cela le rendait déplaisant. Pour dévier la discussion de sa personne, Ara choisit un sujet éminemment politique ainsi elle pourrait les voir s'entre- déchirer et avoir la paix.

\- Père qu'entendiez-vous par une possible réunification entre les deux mondes, vous ne prendrez pas parti pour les ré unificateurs, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

La jeune femme se serait déshabillée pour offrir un strip-tease endiablé qu'elle n'aurait pas produit pareil silence. Un mouvement général se dessina vers Lucius Malfoy. Depuis la découverte du monde sorcier par les moldus, la confrontation des deux mondes ne s'était pas faite sans mal. Outre les mouvements de néo-humaniste, de renaissance sorcière se trouvait un troisième mouvement « les ré-unificateurs». Ceux- ci défendent une réunification entre les deux mondes totale. Les institutions politiques seraient uniques dans chaque domaine. Ce qui pourrait être une solution si les réunificateurs n'avaient pas pour projet, à peine voilé, de faire passer le monde moldu sous domination sorcière. La rumeur courrait que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait initié ce mouvement et que son actuel président n'était qu'un homme de paille. Narcissa partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Oh qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Ton père un réunificateur ?! Narcissa s'adressa à l'assemblée. Désolée, ma fille a passé plusieurs année dans un univers assez rustre.

Chacun retint un soupir et repris sa conversation. Narcissa planta ses griffes acérées dans la cuisse de sa fille pour l'intimer à se taire tout en souriant à ses invités. Dans tout ce brouhaha, une personne fit son entrée dans le patio. Une personne à la peau noire fort foncée, cheveux coupés court et des yeux d'un jaune quasi identique à ceux d'Ara. Lorsqu'elle la vit Ara eut un haut le cœur. C'est comme si son sang cherchait à fuir de son corps pour se rapprocher de la nouvelle arrivante. Les sorciers présents dans la pièce sortirent instinctivement leur baguette et l'ex-inspectrice jurerait voir les moldus pointer des armes. L'hôtesse de maison se leva avec un sourire.

\- Camilla quel plaisir de te voir ! Joint toi à notre table.

D'un signe de la main, elle ordonna à chacun de reprendre sa place et conjura un siège pour la dénommée Camilla. Les invités écoutèrent l'ordre implicite mais gardèrent leur baguette à proximité. La femme qui venait de rentrer s'assit avec grâce et attendit que les autres en fassent de même. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle dit :

\- Je viens de lancer un sort d'illusion. Les personnes qui ne sont pas à cette table vont croire que nous sommes joyeusement en train de rire. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Vous, dit-elle en désignant Percy Weasley, vous allez libérer mon fils, Blaise Zabini et toi, Drago tu vas faire en sorte de lever la malédiction que tu as jeté sur lui.

Les Malfoys baissèrent la tête comme des enfants pris en faute alors que la famille Weasley lança des regards furieux en la direction de Camilla.

\- Il est hors de question que nous répondions favorablement à cette demande, Madame Zabini, dit Percy, votre fils doit répondre de ses actes.

La femme sourit faisant apparaître des dents blanches contrastant avec sa peau noire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous le fassiez de bon cœur, très cher ministre. Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, je pourrais trouver le moyen de révéler votre réelle implication dans l'affaire qui a entaché la compagnie familiale. Comme vous et votre famille avez engagé un ex-mangemort pour mieux le blâmer ensuite de la mort des enfants moldus.

Elle dévissa sa tête en direction de Ron Weasley.

\- Les jouets responsables de la mort de ces enfants étaient les premiers que vous commercialisiez en tant que nouveau directeur de la compagnie. Vous étiez soumis à beaucoup de stress. Après tout, votre frère venait d'être interné en psychiatrie à Saint-Mangouste et tout devait être parfait n'est-ce pas? Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas de preuve car je peux vous forcer à vous confesser à la télévision et à vous jeter d'une tour juste après. Je ne vous ai pas oublié les Malfoy, j'ai une preuve du meurtre du responsable de l'enfance. Tu sais, Narcissa., ton magnifique tapis persan couvert de sang.

\- C'est ridicule Camilla, s'exclama Narcissa, tu ne vas pas me menacer avec un meurtre. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes des meurtriers et tout le monde le sait.

\- Tu as raison. Te menacer de dévoiler les souvenirs de mon fils lors de tes parties de jambe à l'air avec lui serait mieux.

\- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici Camilla, fit Lucius. Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous réunissons dans un endroit plus tranquille.

La table sortit en silence et se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque. La tension était palpable. Narcissa se départie de son sourire pour montrer un côté plus agressif de sa personne.

\- C'est quoi ce petit numéro, Camilla ? Hurla-t-elle

Les voyants d'Ara virèrent au rouge écarlate.

\- Je viens récupérer ce qui me revient de droit .Je refuse que vous la donnez à une autre personne que moi.

Ara n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Donc tu veux que non seulement on te fasse libérer Blaise et qu'en plus on te donne Ara ? Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! Continua à hurler Narcissa.

\- Me donner à elle ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Ara.

Camilla fit tomber sa veste. Sa robe était bustier laissant parfaitement découvert ses épaules dévoilant un tracé de rose palpitant.

\- Cette rose que tu vois sur mon épaule est un signe distinctif des femmes Zabini. En fait c'est bien plus que cela c'est la marque de notre magie. Vois-tu les femmes Zabini ont quelque chose de particulier. Chaque membre féminin qui viendrait à naître deviendra le réceptacle de l'âme des précédentes.

Un mouvement de recul s'opéra dans la salle.

\- C'est une blague ?! Astoria, c'est ça se tu voulais dire, n'est-ce pas ? Glapit Ara.

Camilla répondit en lieu et place de sa belle-soeur.

\- Je suppose que oui. Blaise voulait être libre de la malédiction. Ton ingratitude a eu raison de ses réticences. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il continuait à protéger une petite idiote comme toi. Maintenant, tu es à moi. Il m'a donné son accord.

Avant qu'Ara ait pu soulever des réticences, Camilla fit un geste de la main. Un lien doré qui la relia à Lucius apparut pour être dans le même temps rompu. Ce sort créa comme un vide en elle qui la poussa au bord des larmes.

\- Le lien crée par Lucius à ta naissance accentue l'attachement d'une personne à une autre. Ce vide que tu ressens va s'estomper au fil du temps mais entre- temps tu vas beaucoup souffrir, expliqua la grand-mère d'Ara.

Camilla savoura son effet. Elle contrôlait la pièce.

\- Pour vous montrer que je ne suis pas de mauvaise volonté, je vais être généreuse en particulier envers vous Madame Weasley. Je peux vous rendre vos parents. Oui, je sais vos parents sont normalement soumis à un sortilège d'oubliettes mais ce genre de sort n'est rien pour une femme comme moi. Bien sûr, c'est soit je les libère du sort qui les lie soit je les tue eux ainsi que toute la famille Weasley si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis .D'autant plus que votre père est atteint d'un cancer , vous devriez profiter d'un dernier moment auprès de lui n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione Weasley tremblait de rage. Camilla fit un mouvement vers la porte mais avant cela elle se retourna vers Ara.

\- Ara je reviendrais dans neuf mois. La cérémonie pour occuper ton corps se fera à ce moment-là. J'aurais pu attendre mais je suis sûre que tu prendrais la fuite et je ne peux pas risquer cela.

Pourquoi neuf mois précisément ? Demanda Ara remontée, Pourquoi ne pas faire la cérémonie maintenant, fit Ara sarcastique.

La grand-mère d'Ara rit. Elle expliqua qu'elle s'était fait passer pour une serveuse la veille lorsqu'Ara était dans la bibliothèque. Ainsi les boissons bues à ce moment-là était couplées à une potion d'attraction et de fertilité. Ara était enceinte. L'ex-inspectrice secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Elle s'était fait ligaturer les trompes il y a des années. Harry Potter prit la parole.

\- Comment vous saviez qu'on serait seuls dans la bibliothèque?

\- En fait je l'ignorais, fit la femme pourvue de la rose noire. Je comptais me mêler parmi la foule d'invité et servir la boisson à ma petite-fille ainsi qu'à mais quand je vous ai vu avec elle, j'ai considéré que vous seriez un bien meilleur choix.

Camilla s'évapora.

Ginny Potter commença à hurler des insanités envers son mari. Elle écumait de rage.

\- Encore ? Vraiment avec ce qui s'est passe avec Angela …..

Percy préféra calmer sa sœur immédiatement connaissant que trop bien son caractère volcanique

\- Gin , une femme vient de menacer des sommités de notre société pour faire libérer un dangereux criminel et toi tu t'inquiètes de l'adultère commis par Harry sous l'effet d'une potion !

Narcissa appela son elfe de maison pour lui demander de servir à tout le monde des boissons fortes. Chacun se servit, l'air abattu ne savant comment réagir. Ara s'apprêta à porter le verre à ses lèvres quand sa main lança celui-ci au loin. Lucius qui était resté calme prit la parole.

\- Elle t'a lancé un sort de protection, tout ce que tu feras contre ton futur enfant sera dévié.

Ara était déterminée. Elle ne serait pas enceinte. La maternité lui donnait des sueurs froides. C'est pour cela qu'après avoir constaté un retard lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans et qu'au final rien ne s'était produit, la jeune femme avait pris la décision de se faire stériliser. Charlene l'avait accompagné dans sa démarche. Ara brisa un verra à sa portée et prit un des morceaux pour se le planter dans le ventre. Le morceau de verre se tordit au contact de sa peau. Ara craqua. Elle allait être mère.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteur : Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je dois avouer que je suis émue (encore!) Cette histoire il m'aura fallu quatre ans pour l'écrire et un an et demi pour la publier c'est ... Particulier ! Beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis et je dois dire que ce fut un plaisir de la partager avec vous. J'espère que vous avez apprécier le voyage autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à le créer. Merci pour les personnes qui ont postés des reviews , à ma bêta, Manon et aux lecteurs ! Il y aura tout de même un épilogue qui clorera définitivement cette histoire mais en tout cas, cette histoire est terminée. Sur ce ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 23

Le petit groupe présent lors de la démonstration de Camilla excécuta ses exigences. Blaise Zabini fut libéré de la prison où il était détenu. Officiellement, le Baron s'était échappé grâce à une de ses complices Vélanes qui avait charmé les gardes de la prison alors qu'en réalité il avait juste pris la grande porte après que le Premier Ministre ai demandé au directeur de la prison de le libérer et que les familles Weasley et Malfoy avaient grassement payé chaque personne composant le personnel pour couvrir cela. Ceci fait, un rendez-vous fut pris au Manoir pour finaliser les derniers points de l'accord avec toute les personnes présents lors des menaces de la grand-mère d'Ara. Camilla apparut avec un couple âgé. En voyant la femme qui composait celui-ci, Ara compris que c'étaient bien les parents d'Hermione Weasley. Sentant que les autres personnes seraient de trop lors de ces retrouvailles familiales, Narcissa mis à leur disposition une salle adjacente au salon où ils auraient plus d'intimité. Blaise était présent aussi Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son calvaire prenait fin. Camilla tendit une baguette à Drago. C'était une réplique parfaite de celle qui avait été utilisée pour maudire le Baron. L'Héritier Malfoy déglutit. Les yeux de Camilla étaient devenus noirs et elle fixait intensément Drago.

\- Mère, ne le torturez pas s'il vous plaît, j'ai encore besoin de lui ! Dit Blaise

Les yeux de Camilla redevinrent de couleur normale mais Drago était devenu transparent. Il s'exécuta. Les chairs sanguinolentes présentes sur le visage du père biologique d'Ara tombèrent et ses plaies se refermèrent. Ara était surprise. Blaise était d'une beauté remarquable. Camilla était satisfaite.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais. Blaise rejoins-moi quand ce sera fini. Chers amis, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Ara prends bien soin de te reposer.

Camilla s'évapora de nouveau dans une nuée. Percy, Ginny et Harry rejoignirent le reste de leur famille dans l'autre salle. Avant d'y aller, Ginny Potter ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier qu'elle était ravie que le sort de sa famille ne soit plus en danger à cause de ses bê ne restait plus que les deux couples Malfoys , Ara ainsi que Blaise.

\- Merci Drago, je me sens beaucoup mieux fit Blaise

\- Tu as essayé de détruire notre entreprise ! Hurla l'ancien amant de Blaise

\- Oui et j'ai lamentablement échoué.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer tout de suite ?

\- Cela aurait été un plaisir de courte durée, fit Blaise d'une voix mesurée. Cette entreprise est votre fierté. La fierté d'un Malfoy est plus importante que sa vie.

Blaise se tourna vers Astoria.

\- Astoria on aurait pu être tellement heureux.

Astoria pouffa.

\- C'est vrai mais notre moment est passé. Nous étions au final que de bons amis.

Blaise assentit d'un signe de tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ara.

\- Ara, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive mais après ta visite en prison, j'ai craqué. J'ai invoqué ma mère et je t'ai offerte à elle. Tant que je n'avais pas donné mon libre accord, tu étais hors de sa portée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est? Quel genre de créature est-elle? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes?

\- Crois-le ou non, nous sommes des sorciers mais notre magie est particulière enfin la tienne plutôt. A l'origine, nous vivions dans ce qui est l'actuel Sénégal mais au XVIe siècle, une de nos ancêtres s'est retrouvée en Italie au main d'un riche marchand sorcier nommé Zabini. Ce marchand avait pour emblème la rose noire et il marqua au fer rouge notre ancêtre. Torturée par celui-ci, cette ancêtre passa un pacte avec un démon qui lui conféra ses pouvoirs lui permettant de tuer le marchand. Lorsque notre ancêtre était sur le point de mourir, le démon vint réclamer son âme. Pour y échapper, elle lia son âme à celui de sa fille mais cela ne fit que condamner sa fille à la même damnation. La fille sur le point de mourir refit la même opération avec sa propre fille créant une chaîne sans fin. Ara, tu auras des pouvoirs incroyables mais tu es désormais damnée. Et ta future fille l'est tout autant.

Ara posa une main sur son ventre par réflexe. Blaise continua

\- Tu te dis que tu préférerais subir la damnation éternelle que faire subir ça à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais faire attention. Certaines âmes sont plus fortes que d'autres. Si tu ne suis pas, ton esprit sera éteint. Tu n'auras plus de contrôle sur ton corps. Ma mère a fait ça. Elle a essayé de briser le cercle en mettant au monde un fils et en ayant le projet qu'après sa mort, elle sera la dernière détentrice de la rose noire. Son plan a lamentablement échoué et les âmes l'ont torturé pendant des jours et l'ont forcé à tuer tous les hommes dont elle tombait amoureuse. La femme que tu as vu et que l'on appelle Camilla n'est pas vraiment ma mère.

Ara était abasourdie par ses révélations. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. La tranquillité de son père valait une damnation ? Blaise sentant son désarroi l'embrassa sur le front mais pour la jeune femme ce baiser équivalait à celui d'un Détraqueur. Blaise se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par Drago. L'héritier Malfoy se planta devant le Baron.

\- Pars avec moi, dit Drago

Blaise sourit.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

\- Je m'en fiche, il n'y a que toi Blaise, te revoir me fait tellement du bien.

Drago approcha sa main du visage de son ancien amant qui le stoppa le regard sévère. Drago ne se démonta et lui dit qu'il préféra être auprès de lui en tant qu'esclave plutôt qu'ailleurs. Blaise soupira d'un air las et accepta. Ils partirent ensemble pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Astoria explosa.

\- Mais quel con ! Après tout ce que l'on a fait pour lui pour le maintenir en vie, il va se jeter dans les bras de Blaise?! Blaise va le tuer. Mais de toute façon ce petit con ingrat ne demande que ça ! Et en plus Scorpius va diriger la compagnie alors qu'il hait ce poste!

Astoria ne décolérait pas et faisait les cent pas grognant sur les nouvelles responsabilités que son fils devrait supporter en tant que mère concernée. Lucius et Narcissa ne semblaient pas émus par le départ de leur fils et étaient en train de prendre le thé l'air tranquille. La maison serait en train de brûler qu'ils afficheraient la même sérénité. Les Potter revinrent dans le salon annonçant que les Weasleys étaient partis avec les Grangers. Narcissa déplora dans un soupir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas pris la peine de dire au revoir. Mais elle leur pardonnait leur faute, la réunion de la famille Granger était plus importante. Harry Potter prit la parole :

\- Je souhaiterais élever mon enfant.

Narcissa versa un verre de thé à Harry et lui tendit.

\- L'enfant se doit d'être auprès de sa mère, dit-elle

\- Pas quand sa mère ne veut pas s'en occuper. Ara n'a jamais voulu être mère.

Avant que l'affirmation soulève des questions, Ara intervint

\- Il a raison, je n'ai jamais voulu être mère. Vraiment pas. Cela me terrifie et m'horripile. Je ne pourrais pas lui donner ni l'amour ni l'attention dont l'enfant aura besoin. D'autant plus que bientôt, je tiendrais plus de la créature ténébreuse que de l'être humain.

Lucius renifla.

\- Un enfant est une question de devoir, l'amour n'est pas le propos.

\- Vraiment Père ? Hurla Ara, Vous voulez vraiment jouer à cela ? Votre fils vient de partir avec un homme qui le hait et qui va probablement le tuer d'ici quelques temps et moi j'ai essayé de vous échapper pendant plus de 10 ans. Cependant, je ne veux pas de toi comme père Harry non plus. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu m'as manipulé. Je ne te confierai pas la garde.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça à un de mes enfants ! S'écria l'ancien chef des aurors. Tu sembles avoir la mémoire courte. J'étais présent pour toi. J'étais là lors de tes coups durs, je ne t'ai pas abandonné.

\- Oui peut être mais cela n'a plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas, Charlene ?

Harry piqué au vif se leva et partit furieux, sa femme sur les talons. Avant cela, elle se tourna vers Ara.

\- En dépit de tout ce qu'il est Ara, Harry est un excellent père. Jamais il ne fuira ses responsabilités. Vous ne pourriez rêver mieux.

La phrase de Ginny fit réfléchir Ara. Elle décida de partir à Londres. L'ex-inspectrice se rendit dans le Lovegood´s house. En entrant, elle vit Luna et Rufus discuter joyeusement avec des clients, surtout Luna. Rufus hochait surtout la tête avec un léger sourire. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

\- Pourrais-je vous parler en privé à tous les deux ?

Rufus appela un serveur pour qu'il tienne le bar. Avec les joyeux trublions qui peuplaient celui-ci, certains seraient capables de se servir eux-mêmes en l'absence des propriétaires.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rufus une fois dans la réserve

\- Je suis enceinte.

Luna la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas élever d'enfant, dit Ara, je serais incapable de lui donner ce dont il a besoin. Je dois confier le bébé à quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Pourquoi pas son père ? Demanda Rufus.

\- C'est Harry Potter et je ne veux pas qu'il l'élève. J'ai trop peur. Il a été capable de tirer avantage d'une jeune fille sans défense a son propre profit. Je dois avoir besoin de parents sûrs.

Rufus se départit de son masque froid.

\- Je sais que vous avez essayez après les jumeaux et que cela ne s'est pas fait. En plus c'est une petite fille.

Rufus fut ému. Quinze ans après les jumeaux, l'idée d'agrandir la famille fut posé mais Luna fit une fausse couche. Luna dit d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Après ma fausse couche, on voulait adopter mais la femme s'est rétractée, elle a gardé le petit. La douleur que l'on a ressentie entérina l'idée à jamais.

\- Je vois que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, je vous laisse réfléchir, dit Ara en partant. En tout cas, si vous êtes d'accord, dans neuf mois, vous serez parents d'une petite fille.

\- Est-ce qu'Harry posera problème ? Demanda Luna. Car nous sommes d'accord, nous voulons l'élever.

\- Sûrement, dit Ara mais je vais lui faire changer d'avis.

L'ancienne inspectrice partit pour la maison des Potter. Ginny lui avait remis un papier à leur elfe si il y avait besoin de les contacter. Ara sonna à la porte. Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux marrons apparut.

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je suis Ara Malfoy. Je viens voir Harry et Ginny Potter. C'est bien ici ?

Le visage avenant se durcit et elle ouvrit la porte brutalement.

\- Papa ! Ta baby mama est là.

\- Baby mama ? C'est le surnom que vous m'avez trouvé ? persifla Ara

\- Pouffe et grognasse étaient déjà pris !

Harry apparut au côté de Ginny qui l'invita à entrer.

\- Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Non pas vraiment je vais me contenter de vous dire ce que j'ai à dire : j'ai décidé de faire adopter le bébé par Luna et Rufus, ils seront de bons parents, et je sais qu'ils vont l'aimer.

\- Je refuse, dit Harry.

\- Tu sais que Luna s'en occupera bien mieux que toi ! Dit Ara Tu pourras toujours la voir, ce n'est pas comme si tu seras un étranger pour elle, Luna et toi êtes amis non? Mon bébé mérite des parents qu'ils l'aiment, pas qui se sentent obligés par un quelconque devoir moral ou qui ont été piégés par une sorcière malfaisante.

Ginny intervint.

\- Elle a raison. Après Lily, jamais il nous ait venu à l'idée d'élever un autre enfant. Luna est une bonne initiative.

\- Grandir auprès d'un bar quelle excellente idée. Une fois sur deux, elle risque d'oublier de lui donner un biberon, dit Harry ironiquement

\- Rufus sera là et tu sais qu'ils ont été de bons parents pour les jumeaux. Tu fais juste du mauvais esprit.

Ginny se tourna vers Ara.

\- Nous parviendrons à un accord.

Ara rentra chez elle. Les mois passèrent et son ventre s'arrondit. Bientôt, il fut temps pour Ara d'accoucher. Une petite fille prénommée Leandra Scamander naquit. Après cela, Ara fut prête à accepter son destin. Camilla fut conviée au Manoir pour procéder à la cérémonie. Camilla se plaça face à Ara et commença à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue. Des âmes noires s'élevèrent pour entourer Ara. Sa grand-mère se transforma d'une femme d'une beauté remarquable en une créature décharnée. Elle planta ses griffes dans Ara et l'embrassa.

Ce fut atroce et extrêmement douloureux au point qu'elle s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune femme vit un tas de poussière en lieu et place de sa grand-mère. Elle pouvait sentir les ténèbres autour d'elle. Ara était désormais la rose noire.

 **FIN**


End file.
